The Genius Delinquent And The Shy Cat Girl
by Setsunachan11
Summary: Akita Neru is a delinquent who goes to a school where everyone has a special ability.When she meets a girl named Yowane Haku who can't get along with anyone cause of her shyness but is comfortable talking to Neru. Haku has a secret that no one knows and so does Neru but what happens when their secret is reveled to each other?How will they react to the revel?(LukaxMiku side pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**The Genius Delinquent And Shy Cat Girl**

 **chapter one: Neru's POV: When i Met You Part one of two**

* * *

"I'll never leave you and I'll always protect you I promise"

And with a smile you disappeared

" **WAIT!** "

With that I woke up in a cold sweat and my breathing was unsteady. I looked around my room to make sure of my surroundings only to be met with tears slowly running down my face.

"That dream again..."

Wiping the tears from my face I laid back down on my bed gazing at the ceiling and not caring that I had to go to hell(school). Knowing that it'll just be another day with the same tortures(lessons)and the worst thing is the demons(homework)they make us take home. i don't bother with it any more not like I used to at least. So with a sigh I looked at my phone to see what time it was and it read 9:45.

"Another day in hell I guess"

Getting out of bed was enough work as it is yet they expect us to wake up earlier to get their at 8:00am god what is wrong with these people. So I get outta bed and start to get ready for hell which I was suppose to do a few hours ago but I didn't care anymore. My clothes were all over the floor like literally all over the floor and I didn't care if they were so I picked up my light grey shirt,the skirt by the bed side which was black with a big yellow stripe at the edge of the skirt and my thigh high stockings which was also black and had a yellow stripe at the top of the stockings. My hair was tied in a side pony tail like always and since today is slightly cold outside I took my warm grey sweater and with that I left for hell.

"And so using this-"* **SLAM** *

And so the teacher stopped talking to look at me because he was cut off by me since I always interrupt class by slaming the door wide open.

"Akita...nice to see you can join us for class...and late as usual..."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his statement while walking to my seat at the back of the class. Sitting down and knowing what i'm going to do in class: sleep. But of course there is always _always_ someone who talks to before you sleep throughout class.

"Psst I have the notes if you want to borrow them" Whispered the teal haired girl next to me while handing me a notebook where I assumed the notes were stored.

"Don't want 'em now shut up and leave me alone"

"I know your grades haven't been good lately so I think you shoud take them to study"

"I said i don't want 'em so fuck off if you know what's good for you"

With the death stare i gave her she stopped pesterng me and I was able to sleep in peace. The bell rung to signal that class was over and it was time for lunch _but_ the teacher said soomething I _wish_ he didn't say.

"Akita can you stay after class"

 **GOD DAMIT!** I thought falling back down on my seat with a growl waiting for the last person to leave.

"Akita what's wrong your grades have been going down hill rapidly you used to be the ace of every class now you're the worst why's that Akita?"

"Why do you care? It's my life and my decisions"

"Akita please its for your own good"

"Well stop I don't need help from anyone plus it my problem not yours!"

The teacher gave out a loud sigh and said

"I guess you won't listen to reason you may leave...good luck with the life you have chosen..."

I left the classroom without turning back not really paying attenion to what he said or more accurately I forgot because something else caught my attention. Normally I wouldn't give a shit but something told me feel curious about what was the discusion in the other classroom. When I went to take a peak in the classroom I swear to everything I saw an angel my eyes have never layied upon on such a beautiful person in my life. Her hair was a beautiful silver color tied in a low pony tail with a black ribbon and one stripe of purple on it. Those ruby colored eyes were amazing and mesmerizing to stare at her body was no exception either with her slim curves,a nice posture and to add the cherry on top she had huge breast. As much I knew something was off about the situation this moment felt like all my worries,problems everything left and it was just the two of us at this moment no one else...for like thrity-two seconds cause I reliased I couldn't be seen fawning over a girl who I never knew existed until now. So I left...reluctantly then to add more salt to the wound someone wanted to start something with me.

"Ano Akita-san?"

I turned around to see who it was but I should of known who it was judging by that _annoying_ voice of her's.

"About what happen in class you didn't have to be so mean"

And I was right it was the twin-tailed tealette brat from class.

"Why should I care about your feelings?"

"I'm just saying you didn't have to sanp at me!"

Her voice came out tough and commanding but I knew full blown well that she wasn't. So I ignored her but she cut me off guard by grabing my arm and pulling it so i'd face her.

"Hey i'm not done talking to you-!"

I was already annoyed cause I had to leave the most bueatiful person in this world so in my defense she only made it worst. I pinned her onto one of the lockers near by so that her back was facing me she gave a small wimper of fear before I spoke up

 **"NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU ANNOYING BRAT OR IT'LL GET WORSE FOR YOU GOT IT!"**

"H-Hey l-let go of me!"

Her voice was quivering and hoursed as if she was about to cry.

 **"OR WHAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING SO NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN GOT IT!"**

"Hey, let Miku go you bully!"

Just like that another voice was heard from down the hall I turned around to see who it was and so did the tealette. It was a blonde girl I clicked my tongue when I figured out who it was and I was right cause the tealette had a small glimmer of hope when she saw her. Then I threw the twin-tailed girl towards the floor in front of me and of course the blonde girl was fuming when the events unfolded in front of her eyes. She ran towards the tealette scaning her body to see if she was hurt.

"It's okay Rin-chan i'm not hurt"

When the blonde heard those words from her friend she gave a small sigh of relief then she stood up to faced me with eyes burning with anger.

"Don't ever do that to one of my friends!"

I wasn't surprised when the tone of voice came out like a prince protecting his princess and at this point I was _beyond_ furiuos.

"Oh yeah what the hell are you gonna do about it?!"

I also must of hit at her on a bad day cause I heard some crackling nosies and saw lightning bolts coming out of her body before hearing.

"...Miku...stand back..."

With out blinking an eye or questioning the pissed off blonde she did what she was told and hid behind her friend. She then charged a ball of lightning and launched it at me but I gotta say i'm impressed by how strong it was. The blonde looked like she had no fighting experience and yet it felt like she did but I had enough of this and I already knew this would send me to detention but I could give less of a shit so I gave her a sacre when I said

"Is that all you got blonde you said your name was Rin right? As in _Kagamine Rin_...from the famous family of lightning...what a dissapiontment I thought you'd be stronger...oh well let me show you how its done...!"

I jumped up from the smoke that surrounded me while charging the lightning ball in my right hand. Rin was obviously surprised and scared judging by her expression it was the strongest attack she can do but _I_ wanted to see how well she can protect those she cared about so I came up with a plan to hit the tealette. But before I hit the powerless tealette I made sure it was obvious I would hit her and of course Rin notice.

"Miku! Watch out!"

"Huh?!"

The tealette was somewhat confused but soon relised what or who I was planning on hitting so I launched the attack but a few seconds before it hit her. Rin jumped towards the tealette and pulled out the strongest barrier she could do. It seems like she stugguled to not break the barrier that was protecting herself and the twin-tailed girl with her eyes full of determination to save the girl. I heard a crack thinking it was Rin's barrier but it wasn't it was _my_ noise barrier I casted before the fight broke out looks like one of the teachers broke it just when I was about to figure out how far Rin would go for her friend.

* **SMASH** * **"AKITA NERU!"**

I heard one of the teachers say after they broke the noise barrier I had to turn around and see the anger that ran through his face which amused me. But they stopped me after we all heard Rin's barrier crack and when I did the blonde girl colapsed on the floor knowing that she exausted her power limits. The tealette who was kneeled down by her friend and looked at me with a face I _never_ thought she can do every part of her face said 'why did you do this' in the most pissed off tone possible. I scoffed and looked away towards the teacher who only said one thing i'm _far_ to familiar with at this point.

"Detention!"


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who didn't understand what the "noise barrier" was Haku explains it here in this chapter so don't panic and thanks for reading**

 **Japanese words in this chapter and meaning**

 **Sensei: Teacher**

 **I DONT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

 **The Genius Delinquent And Shy Cat Girl**

 **Chapter: two Haku's POV: When I Met You Part Two Of Two**

* * *

"But Kazuto sensei I'm really trying I swear!"

I look into sensei's eyes while pleading not to hold me back another year I was never really good at academics but I would try my hardest. But Kazuto sensei never believes me since my grades never showed them.

"I'm sorry Yowane-san but at this rate you'll get left back another year"

I slowly look down to the floor realizing I can't really do much in this discussion from someone else's perspective I'd look like a sad puppy. Funny enough I'm actually part cat no one knows this cause I tend to keep it secret or I'll get targeted for fights and stuff. The teacher gave a long sigh and went behind his desk only to pull a bunch of papers and I looked up as he handed them to me.

"Look Yowane-san I don't want to hold you back another year but if your grades don't get any better soon that's the only option left...so take these and complete them...in detention..."

My eyes widen and I could feel tears starting to form since I never done anything bad it's my first time in detention and I panicked. The teacher gave a weary laugh which confused me until he told me.

"Calm down Yowane-san its just so you can concentrate on the work I'm giving you you're not in trouble so you don't need to cry"

So I did what I was told and calmed down trying to hold back tears that formed for no reason.

"S-S-S-So I-I'm n-n-not i-i-in t-trouble"

"Oh no you're the nicest student in this school who I know for a fact you wouldn't do anything without a good reason"

I sighed in relief that I wasn't in trouble before I was able to speak up I heard something with my cat ears that were hidden using a special spell I made. All my focus turned to the noise which the teacher noticed my loss of focus on him and towards the door.

"Yowane-san is something wrong?"

I didn't respond and this time it wasn't the noise that caught my attention it was the voice of a girl and it was somewhat harmonic. At first I thought it was a mistake but then I focused harder on the voice or voices in this case it was conversation that took place and it sounded like I had to interfere but my train of thought was cut off by Kazuto sensei who snapped me back into reality.

"Yowane-san answer me!"

He said with a tone of voice tougher then normal and me being super shy I got startled and studdard on my words.

"Ah s-s-sorry sensei um...I-I-I just-just heard something in the hallway th-that's all..."

"The hallway?"

He went to see what the noise was but saw nothing then he looked at me with a puzzled look. I only gave another look of I-promise-I-heard-something-maybe-a-little-more-down-the-hall. Sensei only did what my face shown and I followed behind shortly but for some weird reason sensei hit...thin air...and fell backwards...?

"S-Sensei are you ok?!"

He only nodded in response but had on the most serious face I've seen him with. Then sensei reached out his hand only to be stopped in mid-air? I honestly didn't know what was going on anymore so I did the same thing he did and I was touching a wall made out of air...? Then I realized what it actually was it was a barrier specifically a _noise cancellation barrier_ or more commonly known as a _noise barrier_. It's main job is to cancel noise from the inside so no one can hear anything from the outside it'll also fix whatever damage was caused inside the only thing that worried me was who ever casted this barrier in the first place had to be one strong person. Even the most experienced,mages,fighters,vampires,werewolves you name it no one was able to cast this spell perfectly there would always be a little bit of noise coming out of the barrier. Even with my cat ears its still really hard to hear what's going on in the inside of the noise barrier from the outside. It was scary to know that and although sensei was mumbling something under his breath I still heard it since I had better hearing then anyone but what he said was somewhat shocking.

"Akita Neru...you're the only person who can create a noise barrier this well done...without a doubt you really are _The Genius Delinquent_ "

 _The Genius Delinquent_? I heard that name before but I only heard rumors about _The Genius Delinquent_. Cause I've never seen _The Delinquent_ since I would always avoid trouble at all cost I'm scared out of my mind and as much as sensei is here I'm still scared that I'm finally going to see _The Genius Delinquent_. Sensei looked at me with a very serious look and asked me a question I couldn't really answer.

"Yowane-san...do you know of a way to take down this barrier...?"

"Um...there is no actual way of taking it down from the outside without someone out here that is just as strong or stronger then the person who created the barrier..."

Sensei looked extremely concerned about what can happen in the inside of the barrier it doesn't make me feel better that sensei can't take down the barrier either. Then to add more to the problem _The Genius Delinquent_ is the one who casted the barrier in the first palace so what does a normal shy person do? Panic...internally and that's what I did before an idea popped into my head.

"Sensei why don't we try to break the barrier from out here"

"Break it? As in breaking a glass cup by accident?"

"Yeah I think it can work..."

Sensei was liking the idea but he knew it was something he couldn't do on his own but before I can suggest to go get some more teachers to help.

"Yowane-san think you can give me a hand?"

 **"E-EH?!** **M-ME?!"**

"Yes you Yowane-san I've seen your PE score and you're pretty strong for someone so shy and quiet during class"

Aaaah! But that's only because I'm part cat! I shouted internally but he was right. Although I didn't exactly go _all out_ during PE I was still one of the strongest girls in the class but I only responded with a cowardly excuse

"B-B-But s-s-sensei I can't!"

"...Alright...I'm not going to force you but it's the fastest way inside the barrier and I'm worried about what's happening inside..."

I only looked at sensei with a defeated expression and ran away to find some teachers until I heard something that made me stop running and realize that sensei was right.

"Miku! Watch out!"

My eyes widen it was the last thing I heard that made me realize even more that _The Genius Delinquent_ was about to hurt someone and badly too. I didn't want anyone to get hurt...especially if it's _my fault_ they got hurt in the first place. When I looked back at sensei he was trying so hard to break the barrier but was failing miserably then I made up my mind. I was determined to save whoever was inside even if I had to go all out on my magic abilities even if...even if...I didn't want to think of the possibilities not in a time of need. I charged my psychic ability which can break just about anything and I am hopping I can destroy the barrier but to cast the strongest attack I can do I'll have to change my eyes to look like a cats since that how my powers activate. Completely at least...so after a few seconds I started to float while having magical energy flow out of my hand and ready to launch my attack all that's left is for sensei to step back. In a serious voice I said

"Sensei... stand back..."

"H-Huh!? Yo-Yo-Yowa...ne...san!?"

With wide eyes he looked at me in the eye full surprise to see me up in the air and with glowing bright red eyes. But sensei did what I told him to do and stepped back in a split second I launched my attack and it hit the barrier at full blast.

 ***CRACK***

"My...word..."

I heard sensei say once I broke the barrier a little but that's when I had to over pass my limit once a barrier is broken it takes one minute to go back to normal but stronger then before and I knew I wasn't strong enough to break it once more after it got repaired. But all I thought about was I had to break this stupid barrier or it'll be my fault the students in there got hurt so I gathered all the strength I could muster and enhanced my attack by twenty times. Just as I enhanced my attack and the barrier finally broke completely then I saw what was happening inside I also fell towards the floor while breathing heavily. As my eyes went back to my normal shade of red there stood three girls inside the broken barrier two were blondes and the other was a tealette. One of the blondes had long hair that was tied in a side pony tail shooting out lighting bolts form her hands but that was all I could see at the moment due to her back that was facing me. The other blonde had short hair and had a bow on her head that was held on an alice band she also had bright blue eyes that held a lot of anger and determination towards the blonde in mid-air while holding a shield barrier to with stand the attack that was aimed towards her. Lastly was the twin-tailed tealette who was standing behind the short haired blonde and her eyes that looked like a dark teal color which held worry and fear which was also shown on her face.

 **"AKITA NERU!"**

Sensei shouted the name of _The Genius Delinquent_ in which I was extremely shocked to see her face when she turned around. Those golden honey eyes were calming to look at even if she was looking annoyed and I'm pretty sure she looked like a doll. I'm not joking when I thought of dressing her up in different outfits and hug her despite the underdeveloped body she managed to make it look extremely attractive...

 ***CRACK***

We all heard the crack and knew perfectly well where it came from and just as fast as the barrier cracked sensei casted a nullification spell on the side pony-tail girl. Which stun her for a few seconds but it was enough to get her to stop the attack. But instantly after the short haired blonde collapsed on the floor she exhausted her power limit. I slowly got up from the floor only to get the shock of my life by sensei.

"Detention!"

Yelled sensei and I swear my jaw DROPED to the floor. I'm going to be in detention with _The Beautiful Delinquent_ I-I mean _Genius Delinquent_...anyway she might kill me if she figures out it was me who broke her _noise barrier_.

"Same time same place?"

"Yes!"

"... _Nice to know that_ well see ya..."

The same way she asked a question is the same way she responded sensei with a dull and bored look and tone of voice. She walked away too and it might have been obvious but my eyes followed her especially when she walked passed me then the biggest surprise hit me like a baseball bat. The blonde was short like really short she only just barely past my chest area which was very cute to me but now I'll have to wait for after school to see what will happen.

TIME JUMP

It's time for detention and I'm way to scared to even go in the room...but I'm kind of looking forward to it. I'm positive anyone can guess why my crush will be in that room too but for something I didn't want to be my first impression of her. When I got there I instantly wanted to turn back but she spotted me before I could. The feeling in my cheeks felt hot and for once I felt more shy then I normally would be was it because she was my crush but could I even call her that? Since I've never falling in love or had feelings for anyone I had no clue what to do non the less think about but it was all cut off by her when she spoke to for the first time.

"Are ya gonna stand there or are ya gonna move?"

"H-Huh?! Oh yeah I-I-I'm sorry..."

I instantly reached out to touch the door handle but so did the short blonde we apparently had the same idea. We touched each other's hand for a few seconds but I panicked and moved my hand away as fast as I could. While panicking even more I only took a step back and bowed only to do something I do best...apologize.

"S-S-Sorry I'm r-really s-s-sorry"

"Y-Ya didn't need to apologize over something like that..."

It was probably my ears playing tricks on me cause I thought I heard her stutter a bit. After a few more seconds that felt like hours of pure awkwardness she spoke up again.

"Can you pick up your head cause I ain't royalty"

I followed her order and despite her being shorter then me I tried to avoid her gaze as much as possible. Then I heard her opening the door only to then wave her hand in front of me to get my attention which she did and I got to stare at her golden honey eyes again.

"You were going inside..."

She said while gesturing me to go inside. I again followed her command trying to not get her mad and thinking about it that's the last thing I wanted to do but she soon followed after me and closing the door.

"Akita what are you in for this ti-"

Sensei who was once calmly reading her magazine looked at us in a weird way in which I don't blame her the shyest and quietest girl in school next to the delinquent of the school in detention...together it was odd I can't lie.

"Well um...what an odd pair...but anyway Akita you know the drill and..."

"Yowane Haku..."

"Ah, well Yowane you can pick whatever seat in the classroom and finish the work Kazuto sensei gave you"

"Oh...did Kazuto sensei tell you about me?"

"Yes, he told me about a Yowane Haku coming by to finish some work so the faster you finish the faster you can leave"

"R-Right then I'll be taking my seat now excuse me"

"Good luck on your work Yowane"

As she said that I bowed to give my thanks and left to take my seat but not in front or by the blonde girl cause I didn't want to feel or make _her_ feel uncomfortable. So I chose to sit by the window a few seats in front of her then I took out a pencil and the papers Kazuto sensei gave me to finish and started to do my work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Japanese words in this chapter and meaning**

 **Sensei: Teacher**

 **Neko: Cat**

 **Ko Neko: Kitty**

 **I DONT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

The Genius Delinquent And The Shy Cat Gril

Chapter Three: Neru's POV When An Angel Needs Help

* * *

Detention came around and I was at the seat in the back of the classroom while vividly remembering what happend outside granted I sounded like a bitch to her but that was how I always come off. But for those you actually take the time to know me know that its just the way I...never mind. I took a nap while putting my head down and when I woke up detention was still in session funny I'd always wake up when its over but why did I wake up now? I turned to look in front of me only to see the sliver haired beauty wasn't their...but her stuff was still at the desk she sat at. Since I didn't have anything better to do I went to her seat to see what she was doing maybe I can get a clue as to why she's in detention and I did she was doing extra work for one of the teachers. Of course I narrowed it down to two teachers cause _only_ two specific teachers do this Kazuto sensei and Higimiya sensei but neither did this often so I took one of the papers that was their.

"Huh,one of them is missing..."

Shit and it was the one with sensei's name on it oh well I still looked through the paper and read some of the questions but sadly most of the answers that were written are wrong. I slowly start to face palm cause there're simple questions on the paper but then again I was a genius when it came to stuff like this so I did her the favor of completing her work. But my _GOD_ did she have a lot of work to do it was only packet after packet for _EACH FUCKIN SUBJECT_ at this point I wouldn't be surprised if she left the room to get _MORE_ work or to take a fucking breather from all this bullshit. I still finished all the work in twenty minutes cause the bullshit amount of work she had but even after all that the beauty didn't come back which got me fidgeting. Forty minutes later still nothing at this point I'm like a dog staring at the door for their owner to come back from work or some shit until the worst things started to creep up in my mind but I kept bushing it off as I'm over thinking it. An hour and still nothing I started to bang my head on the desk just to get the bad thoughts out of my head.

"Yowane sure is late..."

I kid you not when I herd sensei state the obvious I wanted to shoot a lightning bolt at her but then it got me thinking why _was_ sensei so chill about it?

"Yo! Sensei I'm going to the bathroom I'll be ri-"

"Oh but you can't go anywhere Akita..."

"I'm just going to the bathroom chill would you"

I started to walk towards the door to look for the silver haired girl but was soon cut off by sensei who shot a laser beam at me but it didn't hit me. As soon as it was shot I turned around to look at sensei with a pissed off look who only responded with a _smile_.

"I was told he can't have eye witness"

"What the hell do you mean by-!"

Then it hit me the reason why the red-eyed,silver-haired girl didn't come back it was sensei's doing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Oh no need to shout but I am disappointed you didn't realizes sooner..."

"ANSWER THE FUCKIN QUESTION!"

"My aren't you worried over someone you don't know..."

I clicked my tougne and kicked myself for not relising sooner but how come I didn't realize. But enough thinking knowing what happened outside the classroom she won't be able to defend herself. Fuck...FUCK!

"You know Akita you should just let her go"

"LIKE HELL I AM"

"My how stubbern are we? But it'll be over soon so sit back and don't worry about her Akita"

"ANSWER THE FUCKIN QUESTION YOU KEEP AVOIDING WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"

"Its nothing much dear. How about you stay here and let what's going to happen,happen"

I know it isn't like me to worry so much anymore but every part of me is telling me to worry for her even if what happened outside this room didn't happened. But what if they're planning to...planning to-!

"...Answer...the...question..."

"Or what you won't-"

 **"NOW!"**

I broke. With furry burning in my eyes when I looked at her and judging by her reaction and the glow from my eyes. They're now a combination of a werewolf's and vampire's since my eyes are already a golden honey color only a few things changed like my pupils and the edge of my eyes started to get colored in red.

"What in...the world...?"

 **"I SAID ANSWER THE FUCKIN QUESTION WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER!"**

Without thinking I instantly shot out at her knife blades to trace her body while doing so I charged up a fire ball.

 **"Answer the fuckin question or you're dead!"**

"In the class room...!"

With a quiver in her voice and literually on the verge of tears she gave me the answer I was lookin for but not all of it.

 **"Which classroom and with who!"**

"In K-K-Kazuto sensei's class and Kazuto is w-w-with Yowane just please don't kill me!"

After that she broke into tears and pleading for her life not to kill her which I did. I didn't kill her... _yet_...if the angel isn't there _then_ I'll be back to finish the deed. I look at her and with one last blade that I shot her and that landed at the very _VERY_ edge of the top of her head and left to find the girl I'm constantly fawning over. So I booked it to where the angel is at and a this point most of my power it unleashed so I know I'd get their fast as hell even if Kazuto's fucking class is at the other end of the school.

"Yowane please be alrght..."

But soon after I said that I heard somethin I wish wasn't real

"KYAA!"

My eyes widen with fear of what I might see when I get their what if it's to late FUCKIN-!

 **"YOWANE!"**

I shouted her name hopping she would responed but she didn't granted I only knew her name cause sensei said it but still I was hopping she would say somethin. When I was a few steps by the door I saw Kazuto's bitch ass so I instantly launch the fire ball I charged in detention at him which didn't get blocked and it sent him flying towards the back of the classroom. Right after I shot out lightning charged blades tracing his body while yelling and running towards him.

 **" WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"**

While looking down he said nothing which only made me more pissed off then I was already. Not only that with the charged up lightning blades I only needed to snap my fingers for him to get electrocuted

 **"ANSWER ME!"**

He only mumbled somethin under his breath then looked at me with a smile which only prompted me to think the worst but he cut me off and only saying.

"Glad to see you again Neru"

I step back a little due to the shock his voice was no longer Kazuto's it was from someone I knew a while back but I cut all contact with because off somethin that happend.

"Jeez,Your're just as strong or stronger then I remember but can you let me go from the lightning blades there're starting to sting"

With that his hair color changed from a light green to a bright blue and so did his eyes go back to his normal blue shade only to reveal that I was right it was the person I never wanted to see again.

"Kaito..."

"Ah,no way you remembered me!"

He smiled. That dam childish smile but I did what he asked and I let him free but I was still concern about Yowane even if Kaito couldn't hurt people without _HAVING_ to actually hurt them even then he doesn't like it.

"What the hell are ya doin' here and what the hell did ya do to-!"

"Yowane-san is fine she's just in the other room playing with a bunch of nekos want to see look"

He gestered to me to follow him and I did but I was still kinda worried if what he said was true. But as soon as the thought popped in my head it soon dissappered. Once I walked into the room I was greeted with a smiling angel and true to his word she was with a bunch of nekos. It was cute I gotta say I also couldn't help but smile then Kaito just had to kill the nice moment when he said.

"Yowane _Koneko_ -san can you stop playing with the cats for a moment and come here I want to introduce you to someone"

I just glared darts at him which I know he felt because of how tense he became after what he said thankfully Yowane said something to back me up without realizing that she did.

"Um...c-can I ask you to not c-c-call me that...it kind of...um...r-rude..."

"Ah,alright sorry"

She soon then put down the neko she was holding and walked toward us and weirdly enough she had all the nekos in the room follow her like if she was a queen or somethin.

"Anyway...this is Akita Neru also known as _The Genius Delinq_ _uent_ of the school"

"Nice t-to meet y-you...A-Akita-san...I'm Yo-Yowane Haku..."

She gave a little bow after she introduced herself and her name was beautiful but because of that my mind was empty and I could only respond with.

"Yo"

In which Kaito had to be himself and make me feel worse about my response to the angel in front of me named Haku.

"Oh,come on Neru you can say more than that"

"Oh,yeah?! Not like ya did better callin her _Koneko!_ "

"Um..."

"But I appologized afterwords!"

Kaito responded back like a lil'child who's about to get grounded in which I only responded with a huff. Although it did get me thinkin about something else so I turned to him and asked.

"Actually if you're here..."

"Yeah?"

"...E-E-Excuse me..."

"Where the _fuck_ is Meiko?!"

"Oh, about that you scared her in the other classroom so she's probably-"

As much as I wanted to let Kaito finish his sentence he was cut off not by me but by the one and only...Meiko.

"I'm probably what _**Kaito**_?"

I instantly regretted my choice about asking where's Meiko cause I felt the chills of her death glare. Both me and Kaito slowly turned around waiting to see Meiko but she wasn't there which got me thinking it was just my imagination. _But_...fucking hell...when we turned around only to get scared by Meiko who was standing besides Haku.

"OH SHI-!"

Both me and Kaito were about to say in unison but forgot that Meiko doesn't like it when we curse so we knew we fucked up when she stopped us before we finished.

"Both of you!"

"Yes miss!"

"What did I say about curse words!"

"That you...don't like it...miss..."

"Exactly so **don't** do it again understand?"

"YES MISS!"

At this point were both on the floor bowing to apologize cause we knew how scary Meiko can get and it doesn't help that one of her abilities is to enhance the fears or nightmares we got and make `em a reality I sadly learned that the hard way a few years back.

"Good now get off the floor the both of you"

We followed her orders hopping we didn't get her more mad while thinking about why they're both here since they disappeared since two years ago why all of a sudden they're here _now_ but I soon got my answer from Meiko who said to Haku.

"By the way are we going to recrute this lovely lady here too?"

"Huh...c-come again...?"

"Oh,that's right I never told you did I Yowane-san"

"...N-No not that I know of..."

I knew it they're gonna make me and Haku join the team so they can enter the games like hell I would ever enter those games again. But Kaito asked me and Haku the question I never wanted to hear again either way.

"Yowane-san we want you and Neru to join our team for the _Battle Royal Games!_ "

I cut off Haku before she can speak and with anger I instantly said.

"I refuse."

Both Meiko and Kaito looked at me and knowing why I refused their offer but then Kaito tried to reassure me that it'll be fine.

"Come on Neru it won't be like last time like what happend to-"

Even before Kaito could say his name in which he no longer has the right to say anymore I cut him off.

"Stop."

"But Neru I'm-"

"I said stop you have no right to say his name anymore!"

Meiko knew the best how touchy the subject about him made me feel but when she tried to say somethin Kaito beat her to it.

"Neru I promise it's different this time please hear-"

"FUCKIN SHUT UP!"

Everyone was shocked about my out burst and Meiko said nothin about my cursing cause she knew I had to let it out eventually.

"IT'S FUCKIN BECAUSE OF THOSE BULLSHIT GAMES THAT HE'S...HE'S...THAT...!"

I looked down and stayed quiet for a bit cause my voice started to come out horsed and I felt the tears forming in the corners of my eyes but I still managed to say some of the words I wanted to say.

"It's because...of those games..."

I then looked up to meet the shocked faces of Kaito,Meiko and Haku with my blurry vison I knew why they're shocked it's cause I was crying somethin I refuse to do in front of people then I let it all out.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THOSE GAMES THAT NERO IS DEAD IT'S CAUSE YOU TOLD US WE COULD BE THE BEST THAT WE COULD WIN EVERY FUCKIN ROYAL GAMES THAT'LL HAPPEN! BUT LOOK AT THE OUT COME OF YOUR WORDS YOUR FUCKIN LIES AND THOSE GAMES THAT NERO IS NO LONGER HERE BECAUSE HE'S FUCKIN DEAD! HE HAD DREAMS KAITO DREAMS THAT WHERE CRUSHED BY YOU! NERO DIDN'T GET TO MAKE THOSE DREAMS A REALITIY AND ALL HE EVER WANTED TO DO WAS TRAVEL THE WORLD WRITE ABOUT HIS TRAVELS AND TURN THEM INTO A STORY FOR PEOPLE TO GET A PICTURE OF HOW THE WORLD WAS! HE WANTED TO SETTEL DOWN AND HAVE A FAMLIY! BUT IT WAS ALL CRUSHED BY YOU!"

"Neru...I..."

But before he finished his sentence I ran away with tears fallin from my face and I never looked back cause I didn't want to see the face Haku made when she heard what I said about Nero and the games that rued my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neru's vampire werewolf eyes will be roughly explained here the color as well. Thank you for reading.**

 **Japanese words in this chapter and meaning:**

 **Matte: Wait  
** **Hai: Ok/Yes/sure etc.  
Nani: What  
Manga: A Japanese comic book and graphic novel  
**

* * *

 **The Genius Delinquent And Shy Cat Girl**

 **Chapter Four: Haku's POV: I'm Here If You Need Me**

* * *

"FUCKIN SHUT UP!"

Akita's out burst was completely unexpected and since I never knew her back then I'm pretty much lost in this conversation. So I stayed quiet since I knew that I didn't have a say in this conversation but I couldn't help but feel the sadness that's coming off her.

"IT'S FUCKIN BECAUSE OF THOSE BULLSHIT GAMES THAT HE'S...HE'S...THAT...!"

Her voice said it and explained it all to me from the amount of sorrow and anger to how lonely she actually was it was sad that she held it in and it was sad to feel that too.

"It's because...of those games..."

When she looked up all I saw were tears of sorrow the tears of someone who has to much regret wishing that the tragic event didn't happened.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THOSE GAMES THAT NERO IS DEAD IT'S CAUSE YOU TOLD US WE COULD BE THE BEST THAT WE COULD WIN EVERY FUCKIN ROYAL GAMES THAT'LL HAPPEN! BUT LOOK AT THE OUT COME OF YOUR WORDS YOUR FUCKIN LIES AND THOSE GAMES THAT NERO IS NO LONGER HERE BECAUSE HE'S FUCKIN DEAD! HE HAD DREAMS KAITO DREAMS THAT WHERE CRUSHED BY YOU! NERO DIDN'T GET TO MAKE THOSE DREAMS A REALITIY AND ALL HE EVER WANTED TO DO WAS TRAVEL THE WORLD WRITE ABOUT HIS TRAVELS AND TURN THEM INTO A STORY FOR PEOPLE TO GET A PICTURE OF HOW THE WORLD WAS! HE WANTED TO SETTELE DOWN AND HAVE A FAMILY! BUT IT WAS ALL CRUSHED BY YOU!"

"Neru...I..."

With tears running down her face like a river stream and it was extremely heart breaking knowing that she's known around the school as _The Genius Delinquent_ I feel bad for Akita-san. She's misunderstood in school and she never asked for this to even happen I feel her I really do the pain, sorrow and the fear of knowing that they'll never come back and you'll never see them again hear them again. But Akita-san ran away before I could say anything and I just had a disappointed look on my face although it did got me thinking and as much as it wasn't my business I got curious about who Nero was. Thankfully Kaito-san knew what I was thinking of cause he broke the awkward silence Akita-san left us in.

"Yowane-san...you're curious about who Nero-kun is...aren't you...?"

He turn around to face me with tears visible in his eyes and smiled which I only responded with a lot of concern in my voice.

"...Nero was special to Akita-san, right...?"

"He was..."

Kaito-san was pretty much crying and couldn't say much so Meiko-san went by his side to confer him and decided to finish what Kaito-san wanted to say.

"Nero was and still is someone special to Neru."

"Sorry if I'm asking to much but who was Nero to Akita-san?"

"It's not right for me to say sorry...but, Yowane all I'm asking is..."

She looked away as if hiding something and thinking about whether or not to tell me what she wanted to say and I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

"Just stay by Neru's side when she needs it the most..."

Just as she said that I don't really know what happen to me but I felt a bit weird...well mostly bothered by the fact that Akita-san might of had something for Nero...WAIT! _Why am I thinking this way do I really have a crush for Akita-san?_ With so much confidence in my voice but still stuttering I managed to say.

"I-I...I know...w-what she's g-going through...is extremely tough...but I-I'll stay with Akita-san no matter w-what whether she needs me or n-n-not!"

As I said that it made Kaito-san looked at me with puffy eyes since he was crying but his eyes also held hope but not for himself but for someone else and I think I know who that someone was. While Meiko-san looked at me with a shocked look but then it soften into a smile of approval which made me smile too but then it made me want to go after the short crying blonde who ran away. I'm not sure if it showed on my face but Meiko-san just nodded but just before I was about to go on a marathon to find the short blonde she stopped me saying.

"If I know Neru she'll be by the riverside in the restricted area at the park near the school but be careful because it's where Neru let's it all out...power wise at least..."

Then I looked at her with fear and since I've seen a peace of her power already so just imagine how strong she actually is. Then those eyes that started to fade away when she entered the room I was in and god knows why they were like that when I saw her but dissipate all that I still wanted to go after her. At this point I'm positive I went insane after meeting her because I wouldn't have done this otherwise.

"I...I'll be careful but I am going to go after her"

"I didn't think you'd have such confidence in your voice but go she's probably waiting"

After that I ran as fast as my legs can take me towards the park Akita-san was at and I was determined to be by her side no matter what I was determined to be the person she would rely on the most. I could only think about Akita-san so I can tell her everything I wish I heard when I was younger but no one told me then I got to the park and instantly dashed through the park just to get to the river.

"AKITA-SAN!"

I unconsciously yell out her name when I was near the river but no response it was kind of expected since she yelled everything out back in the classroom I don't blame her for wanting to be alone. So I still make my way towards the restricted side of the river but then when I got there all I saw was a huge fence with a sign that said _DANGER_ but that wasn't my main concern my main concern was.

"I have to jump over a fence...?!"

Hesitating whether I should jump the fence but I did it anyway kind of scared by what would happen if someone found me climbing the fence. But because I was thinking that the end of my black yoga pants got stuck on one of the wires at the top of the fence that I fell backwards trying to get it unstuck lucky for me I fell off at the side I needed to be at but unlucky for me the fall hurt pretty bad.

"Ow,ow,ow...!"

I sat up striate and looked at where my pants got caught and sadly my pants ripped it a little. I was upset that my pants was ripped but when I took another look at it I saw a bit of red which instantly got my thinking that the wire scratched me a little and true to my word when I moved the cloth away I saw the scar. Thankfully the scar wasn't as deep since it was a small wire but it still stings I get up slowly cause of the fall and continued to walk further in of the restricted area to reach the riverside where I could find Akita-san. But as soon as I was a few feet in the restricted area which was full of trees and grass that looked like it hasn't been mowed in months I heard something that was scary to hear in a place like this.

 ***BOOM!***

"KYAA! W-W-WHAT WAS THAT!?"

I looked around franticly and super tense just waiting to see what comes flying at me but I still walked towards the restricted area of the river... _slowly_...and being the shy person that I am this is not good for me.

 ***CRACKLE ZZZZTT***

In a blink of an eye a small light was shown in the distance and it took me seconds to proses what it was until I jumped out the way to take cover since it was just coming at me and growing constantly at a fast rate. Just as I jumped out the way all I saw or more accurately I couldn't see because I was blinded by the light that covered literally everything in my vision but once it faded away to my surprise I herd something I didn't expect to hear.

 **"HOWWWL!"**

I felt a shiver of fear crawl up my spine because I instantly knew what that was and I was scared for two different reasons one was that Akita-san might be in trouble and two was because I'm not brave enough to help her. But soon enough something jumped out at me which only confirmed what the howl was it was a werewolf.

"KYAAA!"

I screamed for a bit but then I stopped only to stare into golden honey eyes with red around the edge of their eyes that slowly makes its way to the center of their pupil and it gets a lighter shade of red as it does. I don't know what happened but I just stared into the werewolves eyes and so did the werewolf stared into mine until it did the most weirdest thing to me it picked me up.

"EH!? M-M-Matte what are you doing!?"

The werewolf just gave me a low growl somewhat soft which made me less nervous and it made me wonder who was it but only one name popped into my mind cause of those golden honey eyes I looked at and I said it the name I thought aloud.

"...Akita-san...?"

The werewolf said nothing...to the human ear _but_ I heard the softest whimper and I think I was right about it being Akita-san but said werewolf then suddenly carried me bride style which startled me for a bit but then I slowly started to relax into the arms of the werewolf while also starting to feel the heat on my cheeks grow. With that the golden honey colored eyed werewolf started to run into the deeper part of the woods until I saw the most beautiful scenery in my life to the point were I thought this was either a dream or something from a romance manga it was that beautiful. From the beautiful view of the sunset to how the river reflected off the sunset it was amazing then the werewolf put me down by the riverside and started to leave.

"M-Matte! Where you going!?"

I panicked and followed after her but she instantly turned around and gave me a growl as in to back off but then gave me whimper that she'll come back and so I stayed there standing but funny enough she also stayed standing where she stopped.

"N-Nani?"

*whimper growl...!*

"AAH!"

While still whimpering she started to nudge me a little to go back to where she put me down which I followed giggling and saying.

"Hai, Hai, I'll go back by the riverside Akita-san"

She stops nudging me and walks off just like she started to do and I just looked at her until she disappeared into the woods. Then I turned around to look at the beautiful seanery again and just wished I had a camera so I can capture this moment forever but was interrupted by a soft harmonic voice. I turned around to see the blonde honey colored eyes I've come to enjoy to look at Akita-san slowly stepped into the light of the beautiful sunset her clothing was a little ragged up I assumed it was cause she was just in her werewolf form.

"Um, Hi...Meiko must of sent ya to find me..."

"Ah! No n-not at all I-I wanted to come find you!"

"E-EH! A-Are ya gonna-"

"N-No w-wait I...um...y-y-you what I mean!"

I franticly waved my arms out pure embarrassment but then covered my face a few seconds later I felt the mission or main priority I came to do was complete because of the best thing to here at this moment was for Akita-san to laugh and she did. Which made me feel this weird warm fluffy feeling in my heart which also started to speed up a bit but I couldn't quite put my finger on what the feeling was so I brushed it off.

"Pfft,hahaha I'm just teasin calm down _Haku_ "

"Hehehe...Huh? D-Did you just call me by my name...?"

"Ah! Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok... _Neru_..."

I gave her the most reassuring smile after saying her name funny enough Neru just looked away in what seemed like embarrassment cause of the blush on her cheeks or from anger since I called her out on it I couldn't tell so again I brushed it off.

"A-Anyway what are you doing here?"

"A-Ah! Th-That's because...um..."

"If it's to enter the fuckin games then ya wastin your time here Haku"

Of course what she said wasn't true so I tried to make up an excuse which is better said then done since I was horrible at lying and coming up with excuses so I just stated the obvious sort of.

"I'm not going to ask you to join the games...in all honesty I don't want to join after what you said...about you know who...I just came her to ask a question..."

We both stayed quiet for a few seconds I was just waiting for her response and she was waiting for another reason until she broke the weird silence we were in.

"So..."

"So?"

"The question what's the question!"

"AH! That's um...w-w-what are...the games...?"

"Thought ya said ya ain't gonna join the games?"

"I-I'm not it's just I'm curious about the games because I-I've never herd about them and I was...hoping...you'd tell...me..."

I looked away in a shy manner hoping she wouldn't get mad and if she did I was waiting for the worst thing to happen but all I saw was the short blonde walking pass me and sat by the riverside.

"Ya know you're horrible at lying..."

"EH!"

Neru was just looking at the now gone sunset and since her back was towards me I couldn't see her reaction to my response but at least I got an answer from her.

"It's actually about Nero right? And you tried to make it subtle but failed right?"

"S-S-So you figured it out..."

"Like I said you're horrible at lying..."

I knew I couldn't lie very well but I didn't think I was that horrible so I just gave a wary smile even if she couldn't see it then I answered her question truthfully while walking towards her and sit next to her.

"Yeah I wanted to ask about um..."

"It's ok ya can say it I don't mind if it's you sayin his name"

"Thank you for permission but who was Nero...to you...?"

Not understanding my feelings for her is pretty confusing cause I was dreading her answer about Nero but I really wanted to know. Then I was feeling this pain in my in my chest while feeling it getting tighter but it then that same pain stopped after Neru said her answer.

" _Akita Nero_ was his full name we were siblings..."

"...That made him extremely special to you..."

"Yup...we shared everything to each other secrets and all...we knew each others likes and dislikes...who we had a crush on and who we hated..."

I didn't look at her when she said all that she said to me while I didn't respond to anything and stared out towards the river and waited for her to continue in which she did after she gave off a small sniff.

"We were everything to each other to the point were if we weren't siblings we'd probably have dated each other..."

"Wow...that's nice..."

"What do ya mean?"

"Y-You know to have someone...who understand you...to be there in a time of need...it must be nice to have someone like that...and sorry you had to lose that someone..."

I wasn't looking at her when I spoke but I could feel her eyes on me that held a lot of concern for what I said and I don't blame her for being concern. Then again I'm surprised I even said what I said since I tried to forget most of my childhood which I did but some of it still hunts me really bad to the point were I have a mental brake down and panic if I see anything that reminds me of _it_.

"Ah, Sorry it must be hard to hear me say the things I'm telling you..."

"No,no,not at all...! It's just that...everyone at school it so mean or sacred of you...and well it's sad that they misjudge you for the way you act..."

"I guess everyone is like that...o-of course not everyone but most people are like that...people judge others without reason...and just to fit in with others you have to change yourself in everyway...and for that they don't get to know the real you..."

"That's true..."

"Y-Ya know what I'm talkin about!?"

"Yes, well...since I come off as extremely shy and quiet it's normal for me to be excluded from most things...especially group activities...since I can't express my voice..."

I gave a small wary smile still not looking Neru but it apparently must of bothered her since she popped the question and not _that question_.

"Why aren't ya lookin at me?"

"W-W-Well you seem like the type of person to not show there tears to anyone...so I looked away in case you were crying..."

"Ya really are the nicest person I know"

"R-Really!?"

"Well yeah dissipate all that I'm known for...ya still actually came lookin for me..."

Just as she said that I looked at her for the first time during this entire conversation and she genially smiled at me like from the heart smiled which was just as heartwarming as her laughter.

"Thanks for comin after me Haku"

I just nodded and looked away since for some weird reason I couldn't speak once Neru said those kind words I hear from no one since I was normally needed by no one.

"Do ya still wanna know about the games and Nero...? Ya know since ya was curious bout `em..."

"Yeah but if you don't want to say to much about your brother it's understandable"

"No, it's fine actually I kinda need to get it off my chest ya know?"

"Wait...what are you trying to say..."

"Yup...only I was there...when..."

I looked at Neru but she wouldn't look at me how the tables have turned but I guess I'll let it slide this once because she started to sniff a little afterwards and so I looked away so her tears wouldn't be seen by no one.

"When... _she_ killed...Nero...and cause of that...everyone thought it was me who did it so I couldn't go outside without being called a murderer...it hurt cause I knew it wasn't me...but no one believed me...it's _her_ fault not mine...!

The last few words were said with pure anger as if it was the only thing she could feel but that also caused her to sniffle more so I took a peek at the blonde next to me who didn't realized I was looking at her. So all I was Neru looking out towards the river slowly crying and just looking at her I didn't see Neru I saw _myself_ crying softly with no one by my side. Which made me open my mouth a bit sympathizing with her more so I slowly lift up my hand only to cover her eyes so again no one can see her crying. I can hear her but as long as no one sees her I hope she'll be fine with it and I can't tell but I think she's fine since she continued crying.

"You can continue Neru...but take your time...take a deep breath and carry on...because I'm here for you when you need me or if you need me..."

She followed my instructions and calmly took a deep breath but her breath was quivering I felt it every time she took a deep breath and eventually continued speaking still crying and it was more audible then before but again I didn't see Neru I only saw myself.

"I-It all s-started w-w-when..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Neru: So where the hell have ya been!**

 **Me: Um...thinking about story material...?**

 **Neru: Now that's absolute bullshit!**

 **Haku: *looking at phone***

 **Neru: So spill it where the hell have ya been!**

 **Me: I just told you I've been-!**

 **Haku: ...Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha...PriPara...**

 **Neru, Me: Huh?**

 **Haku: ...Comic Girls...Citrus...**

 **Neru: Haku...who's phone is that...**

 **Haku: Oh this is Setsuna-chan's...phone...um...N-Ne-Ne?**

 **Neru: So gatherin story materials HUH!*vanes popping out on her face***

 **Me: Wait! Neru I can explain-!**

 **Neru: Explain my ass!**

 **Me: *runs away*Nope! Nope! Nope!**

 **Neru: Get back here!*runs after me***

 **Haku: *panics*U-um...Se-Setsuna doesn't own a-anything and enjoy re-reading**

* * *

 **The Genius Delinquent And Shy Cat Girl**

 **Chapter Five: Neru's POV: I Love You...**

* * *

"We did Nero! We finally did it we're able to do it!"

I start jumping up for joy and running around the apartment with the biggest grin on my face to the point where I heard Nero laughin in the kitchen since he was makin breakfast which is always the best time. More accurately anytime Nero cooked was the best time cause he was the best cook I've known but funny enough he can't make any type of desert I'm the one who has to make desert. Don't get me wrong I'm not the best baker but at least I won't burn the whole buildin down like Nero was bout to do literally TWO weeks ago luckily we were able to put the fire out but the oven did blow up.

"Nero aren't ya excited bout it we finally made it to the finals of the World Wide Battle Royal Game with the money from the games ya can study over seas like ya always wanted too!"

"Well aren't you excited for more then one reason?"

"Well ya know the whole travelin over seas is basically your eveythin in life"

"True anyway come help me with breakfest or at least set up the table since I know you're hungry"

I smiled at his sentence cause it was the most honest thing I could do at the moment so I helped set up the table and so did Nero and after we set up the table we ate. Nero and I sat around the table in silence after we were done eating and it wasn't that awkward silence people hate to be in and so do I. It was a nice calm soothing silence but then Nero broke the silence by asking a question which got me thinkin of why the fuck do I do that.

"Yo Neru why do you call me Nero insted of Onii-chan? It doesn't bother me but it did get me thinking why you do it that's all"

"Um...I can't really answer that myself since I don't know why either...but if I did have to answer your question it's cause ya are more like a best friend then an older brother..."

"Oh...well it wouldn't hurt for ya to call me Onii-chan once in awhile ya know?"

It took me a second to figure out what Nero actually did when he spoke which got me a`lil pissed off since he never had an accent Nero had fun teasin me for havin an accent which came from our parents.

"Oi! Don't ya dare copy my accent cause it ain't funny!"

"HAHAHA well to me it is plus ya can't do anythin bout it"

"Ya did it again!"

I was frious for a bit but then I started to smile since this is how we joked around but I wasn't gonna let him get the satisfaction of teasin me so easily so I quickly thought of somethin to shut him up.

"Oh yea? Well nice to know ya can have the courage to go up against me the queen of comebacks but ya can't confess to _Kagamine Rin The Girl Of Lightin_ "

"WHA!? I was plannin to don't rush me!"

"To bad I thought the letter was nice..."

"WAIT YOU READ IT! WHEN DID YOU- WHERE DID YOU?!"

"We sleep in the same room I was bound to find it...plus ya ain't the best person to hide shit"

It made him blush while I had the biggest and the most evilest grin but it soon dissapperd cause I saw what time it was and I had the most scared look possible although Nero didn't understand why until he saw the clock. So then in perfect unison and with frighten looks we shouted.

"SHIT RUN FOR IT!"

Then we both just booked it to our room I jumped over the table like a boss while Nero kinda stumbled on the chair he was sat on which made me chuckle a bit Nero saw and instantly started makin his face of mischief which I kinda just brushed off sayin.

"Why didn't ya relize!"

"Don't ya dare put the blame on me!"

"Damit Nero we ain't got time for teasin ya know!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

I hated when Nero was teasin me when we liturally had no time for teasin each other but I wasn't gonna let him bask in victory of teasin me so I thought of a plan for gettin him back before we leave the house. I grabbed the bag that was in the back of our room which had our outfits for the games then I ran out the room and stayed in the hallway of the front door so I can unleash my devious plan and after I set everythin up I called for Nero soon after.

"Yo Nero hurry up we gotta go cause ya know yo don't wanna deal with Meiko!"

Just like that he came out the room runnin and panicin cause ain't no one wanna deal with Meiko when she's pissed off cause it's scary as fuck but as soon as he entered the hallway he instantly fell with a thud. I just laughed and he soon figured out what I did to the hallway's floor that caused him to slip in which he gave me a furious look.

"Damit Neru did Kai-kun teach you that!"

"Pffft HAHAHA, Not gonna say anyway see ya good luck dealin with Meiko!"

I left soon after so he can't catch me then I herd another thud which got me laughin even more Nero gave a loud shout which only made me laugh even more.

"NEERRUUUU!"

It only took me a few minutes to get near where Kaito and Meiko where at even Nero was close behind cause all I herd was.

"Neru come back here I'll get you back!"

It just made me smile but when Nero shouted it got the attention Meiko and Kaito who was just up ahead and a few strangers were lookin at us since we're pretty famous cause of the games the fastest rankin team of the season. It was a great feelin to know people envy you but it was nerve reckon since everyone has a lot of expectations from us but I'm hopin we don't disappoint then my train of thought was cut off by Kaito.

"Oi, Neru-chan, Nero-kun over here!"

I didn't like how Kaito always had a childish smile which affected his personality in which I hated while Meiko just shot me all the knifes in the world it sent shivers down my spine Nero caught up with me and I can tell he had the same feelin. Then it went more down to shit cause Meiko soon enough was standin in front of us which made us feel like the smallest thing in the world. We said the most quietest yet audible yet scared as hell.

"Hiii..."

"Why are you two an hour late and don't tell me you just let time fly by either..."

"Um...Me-Meiko ya see um...what had happen was..."

"Mei-chan I can explain and OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA BE LATE MEI-CHAN, KAI-KUN NERU LET'S GO"

Nero then grabed my arm and pullled me way from Meiko in which all I gotta say is FUCKIN THANK GOD cause anymore time near Meiko I'm pretty she would of killed us right then in there. Then Nero looked at Kaito in a way that just screamed HELP US it was kinda funny actually but sad at the same time since Kaito can be dense as hell which can get him in trouble with a specific someone. But thankfully he got the message and tried to calm down Meiko before she killed the shit out of us even if we are a team she'll kill us without hesitation with her hell on earth bullshit power. I then leaned towards Nero and whispered.

"Nice save back there"

"Don't give me that shit you know I don't wanna deal with THAT again plus don't ya dare think ya escaped from what ya pulled in the hallway who taught you that spell!?"

"Learned it myself more accuratelly it's a spell I made but that all aside you're still copin my accent!"

"Am I now?"

We gave each the look of we're gonna prank each other for like the next week or so and they can get fuckin intense to the point of becomin one of those prankin channels on MeTube which to me is a perfect place for research. Of course with small tweaks they can be better and funnier through my standards but that all aside we soon made it to where the dome was cause Nero stood in place and I was yanked a few seconds after. Only to look up at The Dome it was HUGE it felt like it can fit all of Japan in there even I was just the outside then all train of thought left when Meiko spoke.

"Eh~ so this is the Crypton Dome it's bigger then I remember it..."

"Sure is...WAIT YA CAME HERE BEFORE!"

"H-Huh? Oh yeah my dad use to be on a team and so my mom and I came here to cheer for him but it was back in the day"

"Ne, Mei-chan how old are you?"

"Well im-"

"What a stupid question Nero! She's obivusly in her th-"

So I got bitch chopped by Meiko cause I was about to call her an old hag even if I didn't say it out loud although she kinda acts like one so she was diggin her own grave here.

"I AM NOT AN OLD HAG! IM ONLY IN MY SECOND YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL SO NERU SHUT IT!"

"Ha-hai...!"

"Ca-calm down Mei-Mei l-let's just go inside ok?"

"Fine...let's go"

"GAH!"

I was dragged by Meiko cause I could tell she was still ticked off by what I was about to say even if Kaito told her to fuckin calm down due to her temper but at least it was this and NOT the hell on earth power. When we reached the interior it was bigger then the outside came of as which made me scared as fuck with more pressure to actually win the games for Japan and since we're still in Japan its basically a hometurff battle. But I had to much pride to give up when we're so close and bein a Libra doesn't help at all and everyone else well...Kaito was scared as fuck Nero was quiverin slowly and Meiko had this look of determination on her. As much as it was scary as hell I broke the silence that was full of mix emotions.

"So. Ya'll should change boys cause we girls gotta change, right Meiko?"

"Right! we can't chicken out now Neru let's go!"

"GAH!"

I'm not sure if she's pissed off with me or just doin it on purpose but she yanked me from the collor of my shirt even though Nero saw what was happenin he covered Kaito's eyes so he couldn't help me. Then he gave me an evil grin mouthin 'Good luck gettin outta that Neru' in which I slowly knew I was gonna die soon in the hands of Meiko.

"GAH Me-Mei-ko le- go-!"

"AH! Neru sorry are you ok!"

She soon droped me and I didn't hit the floor as I expected I would I was actually held in mid air still diein from what Meiko did with my caller a few seconds ago. Then I heard my name bein called out but it was neither Meiko's or the boys who called me but then I fell to the ground seconds after which snapped me out of my daze of nearly bein chocked to death.

"So you're Akita Neru?"

Her voice was chistyel clear when she said her sentence but for some weird reason I felt I herd that very same voice somewhere else. I got up from the floor slowly while rubbin my neck thinkin of where I heard that voice from until it hit me that voice had to be from I look up slowly but to my surprise she was...different then she would normally be. Granted her childish twin-tails where their but her hair was black instead of her normal teal even her posture was different it looked more like a diva-popular-spoil-rich-kid pose instead of the whole five-year-old-kid pose. Even if I never really liked her THIS was just over kill I kinda hesitated whether I should say her name plus she even acted like she didn't know me but I say her name anyway.

"...Ha...tsu...ne...?"

"Ugh! Why does everyone think I'm that childish cry baby!"

Both me and Meiko look at each other then at Hatsune in awe and questionable manner cause she just rejected that her name wasn't Hatsune Miku I mean props cause she went THIS far to change even wearin color contacts that where red. Jesus even Meiko looked like her head was gonna explode from this mind fuckery in front of us but it did get me curious of how the hell this happened but I brushed it off and soon answered her question cause Meiko wasn't gonna answer anytime soon.

"Um...cause ya are...?"

"NO I'M NOT I'M ZATSUNE. ZA! TSU! NE! Shit can't you people get it right!"

"Hatsune."

"Za."

"Ha."

"Za!"

"Ha!"

"ZA!"

"HA!"

This went on for a few until I desided to mess with her and her name to see if she'll catch on since Hatsune is somewhat slow at stuff like this so then I shouted 'ZA' instead of 'HA'.

"ZA!"

"HA!"

"Just as predicted~"

She soon realized her mistake which only gave me two reactions a deep crimson red on her face due to her mistake and a pissed of look cause I made her do the mistake.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Funny enough she was soon cought off by someone behind her in which that person was holdin her back and me bein me I just laughed throughout the whole scenario but soon stopped after I heard him speak.

"Jeez, Zatsune-chan get a hold of your anger the match hasn't started yet don't hurt our opponents"

"LET ME AT HER!"

Well I'm addin this to the most WERIDEST day ever cause I swear to everythin I just saw Kaito with RED FUCKIN HAIR standin right fuckin in front of me where and how the fuck did this happen even Meiko in the corner of my eye started to question her very existence.

"...Kai...to...?"

"Ah, no I'm sorry but I'm Shion Akaito you must me be Akita Neru. Zatsune-chan here was trying to find you ever since we got here"

"Huh...?"

"Yeah Zatsune-chan likes to know who she's gonna fight in the games but sorry about her temper she's normally a little less hostile"

"Wait what did ya just say her name was!?"

"Zatsune-chan?"

Mind instantlly blown but even more bull shit happened Kaito called Meiko's name we turned around only to see Kaito and Nero together who were changed into their outfits for the games walkin toward us which just messes me up more.

"Hey, guys what are you..."

"Kai-kun with with red hair Neru, Mei-chan what going on?"

"SUGOI don't I look good with red hair!"

Kaito then points to Akaito while lookin at us but I was just amazed at how he couldn't read the mood and how the fuck he ain't concerned bout anythin that's happenin. Meiko just gave him a death glare, Nero just stood there jeez even Zatsune was eyein him like if he was a moron but despise all that Akaito just gave a wary smile. Of course that doesn't mean everyone wasn't bout to voice their opinion on what Kaito just said thankfully some else who doesn't look like someone we know from somewhere changed the subject.

"Oi! Zatsune, Akaito we gotta go"

"Tei we're comin just help me drag Zatsune-chan away before she starts exploding this entire place"

"Why? I say let her do go"

"Do ya want her to kill me!?"

 **"Yes plus the more red the better"**

She gave off a horrible aura and she gave me an evil ass smile when the white haired creep answered my question and like hell am I gonna deal with a creep as fucked up as her.

"We should get going Zatsune, Tei let's go..."

"Fine just let go of me Akaito"

They all walk off but Tei as they call her stayed starin at ME and smiled which sent shivers all throughout my body she made it worst by callin me. Not to mention her eyes that went dead for a split second.

"...Senpai..."

"Let's go Tei...OR I'LL TAKE YOUR BUTCHER KNIFE AWAY FROM YOU!"

Her aura darkened even more as soon as she herd what Akaito said her eyes soon left a red trail behind as she quickly hopped over to where Akaito lookin like she's gonna kill him in his sleep. I'm traumatized as it is so I just stand there like an idiot with my legs shaken while watchin them leave.

"We-we should go get changed Neru"

I only nod and Meiko helps me go to the changin rooms so I don't hit a wall while in trama of what just happen. A few minutes pass as me and Meiko exit the changin room to catch up with Nero and Kaito before the games start which would be in a few minutes so we're basically runnin to catch up to the boys. We got there just in time before they call our names to go into the arena I didn't get to tell Kaito thank for lettin me and Nero into the team so we can be in the games cause the intercom went on.

"HELLLOOOO! LADIES AND GENTELMEN WELCOME TO THE WORLDWIDE BATTLE ROYAL GAMES!"

Crowd cheers as the announcer finished his sentence what I didn't expect was what came next or said next in this case.

"IN THIS SEASON NO OTHER COUNTRY MADE TO THE FINALS ITS ONLY JAPAN GIVE IT UP FOLKS FOR BOTH TEAMS THAT ARE FROM JAPAN!"

The crowd followed up with more cheers since both teams where basiclly fightin on their own turf which made me and everyone else question how the hell did it happen it couldn't be coincidence that both teams are from Japan. Even if there was more then one team from the same country competin even if there was a chance its a slim one cause the best of the best were fightin this season.

"What how isn't that practiclly impossible!?"

"It's not Kai-kun I did a bit of research on the games before hand and found out that when the games first started two from the same turf made it to the finals and battled it out and their battle destroyed the arena"

"Either way Nero that's bull! There ain't no way in hell the chances are way to slim ya know!"

"Neru has a point the chances are way to slim..."

We were all cut of by the announcer thankfully it did cause I soon remembered what Akaito said a like fifty minutes ago 'Jeez, Zatsune-chan get a hold of your anger the match hasn't started yet don't hurt our opponents' they're the other Japanese team. We're gonna go up against a creepy psycho, a hot head girl, another Kaito basically and some other weirdo probably.

"OK FOLKS WELCOME TO THE ARENA THE RED NIGHT'S CAPTAIN ZATSUNE MIKU!"

"Shit so I was right"

"Laguage but anyway what do you mean?"

"Sorry but remember what Akaito said to Zatsune when he was holdin her back"

Meiko's eyes widen when the realization hit her the boys were a little dumb founded by the situation that's unravelin in front of them but I soon explain what happened while they were changin.

"Jeez, that makes it worst for us got any plans Kai-cho"

"Well I honestly don't know but for starters we should be more careful then we'd normally would be"

"NEXT UP IS SHION AKITO ALSO KNOWN AS THE FIRE KING!"

Most of the cheerin or screams of girls panties dropin cause of Akaito where ear piercin and I have sensitive so my ears are hurting like hell and the ringing in my ear ain't gonna disappear anytime soon. I try to put up a sound barrier but it didn't help to much since I was never to good at them to begin with but Nero and Meiko has been helping me out with it like now they're helping with the sound barrier.

"NEXT UP THE NIGHT TERROR SUKONE TEI!"

"I wonder who's the last one..."

"Of team red? I bet ya it's another freak like her or the other two"

"Calm down Neru it's not that bad think of it this way you don't me to worry about someone murdering you in your sleep"

I glare at Nero who didn't understand the situation I'm in at least I ain't gotta see her after this which was the bright side of things but knowin that she'd kill anyone who gets to close to me which reeked of bad vibes. But at the moment we weren't really worried bout that what got us worrying was how strong the team might be knowin they're from Japan like us soon enough the announcer said the final persons name or so I thought.

"LASTLY-wait really? ok then...sure I'll tell them FOLKS DUE TO SERNTAIN ISSUES WE CAN'T SAY THE NAME OF THE LAST CONTESTANT BUT WHAT WE CAN SAY IS HE IS MAINLY A SUPPORTTER!"

To my surprise or not at this point we couldn't actually see their face not even their hair since they were covered by a robe and mask.

"Kai-cho you know of a plan now, right?"

"Very much Mei-Mei...the supporter is our main task"

"But they ain't gonna let us attack him so easily ya know?"

"That's right Neru. So for starters Neru, Mei-Mei, and I will fight Zatsune-san, Shion-san, and Sukone-san. So Nero we'll need you to go for the mystery man or girl"

"Leave it to me Kai-kun"

I felt a little quizee bout the plan Kaito put in place like somethin told me Nero isn't the right person for the job it was an odd feelin indeed even if my gut is never wrong I pushed off the feelin since there was no time for doubt. Not in a time where we're bout to into the arena the intercom soon came back on to call out our team Knight's of Wisteria which came from Kaito's and Nero's favorite game. In which I honestly don't know what we were thinkin back then but it had to do I guess.

"THE CAPTAIN OF KNIGHT'S OF WESTERIA KAITO!"

"Well, I hope we win"

"No...we will win cause we'll fight till the very end"

"Neru's right don't give up easily Kai-kun"

"Good luck out there Kai-cho"

Kaito soon left with a smile on his face cause the encouraging words we gave him and the crowd was cheering for his arrival even before he left. Then followed Nightmare Brawler Meiko thankfully the sound barrier was up cause every time Meiko gets called the ENTIRE crowd gets riled up. As much as Meiko is still a highschooler she's...well developed for her age but in my eyes a'lil TO developed we wished her good luck when fightin Shion Akaito. As for Nero he'll need to wait for the right time to land a clear hit on Mr. Anonymous .

"So it'll be my turn next..."

"Yea ya nervous?"

"A little-"

"NEXT UP AKITA NERO THE PHANTOM KNIGHT!"

We both stood there in silence it was nice till I realized what stupid names we picked out and this was all from the game so I sigh to myself thinkin where did we go wrong.

"What stupid names we chose..."

"Yeah too late to change them so deal with it like you have been"

"Good point anyway good luck with Mr. Anonymous over there"

"Pfft hahaha what type of name is that"

We laughed for bit longer till it was bout time he left into the arena. He started to walk away but soon turned around and pulled out somethin from his short's pocket.

"Here"

"Huh?! Ya know it ain't time to give out gifts right?"

"Well yea but you've always wanted this right? So I bought you it...anyway I should get going good luck out there Nee-chan"

He smiled and soon left cause I needed time to process what happened. First Nero called me Nee-chan even though he's older and two he gave me a gift before the finals start. I slowly open the rapping which was done really good with its yellow ribbon on top but once it was undone all four walls of the box fell only to reveal a black and yellow phone holder.

"Could it be he!?"

I grab the phone holder and open it only to be laying eyes on a yellow phone with a small note attach to it. _'Happy Early Birthday Neru hope you like your knew phone you've been askin for one for so long it's a light gift for ya. Hope you stay in touch when I'm over seas remember you'll always be my adorable lil' sis and I'll always love you no matter how far apart we are-From Onii-chan P.S No dating anyone when I'm gone no inviting boys to the house either even if you do like girls still no boys unless it's Kai-kun'_

"Baka...ya didn't have to..."

A light blush and a small smile made its way towards my face while I was holdin my brand new phone close to my chest since it'll now be my most treasured possession I guess I should let him slide with the whole Kagamine Rin situation.

"NOW THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AKITA NERU THE ILLUTIONIST STRIKER MAGE!"

"God the names really are stupid..."

I made my way towards the inside the arena which was weird cause it felt like a legitimate video game one of those VR ones at least or they probably sent us to a different place like the woods to fight. Everythin felt so realistic so real and I knew this was a simulation with tall trees, grass, random buildings, rivers, so I was all fake everyone knew that but shit. Everyone was cheerin for me since I'm the ace of the team along with Nero but I would use more fancier spells then Nero so I was known more as the ace then Nero. I waved towards the audience who got riled up more cause the battle was bout to start. The rules were announced like always and I got ready to attack the first person I see cause first touch was the decider on who'd win the fight most of the time. We each started out in a cage kinda like in the movie Hunger Games but unlike the movie we're already outside ready to fight with weapons and everythin.

"READY...SET...FIGHT! AND THEY'RE OFF FOLKS!"

The crowd was cheerin as loud as possible which gets annoyin after awhile but I booked it to find Nero cause he'll need help with Mr. Anonymous where ever the hell he was. Good news he's actually identifiable unlike the rest of `em cause they're all wearin black and red clothin like the creeps they are. I dashed through the trees still unable to find anyone but that was before I heard a rustling in the bushes. I soon turn around just in time to block the attack that was shot towards me. But...

"Neru?"

"Eh?"

"Jeez, you gave me a scare I thought you where one of them"

I blink for a few seconds dumb founded by what's happenin. But my train of thought went somewhere else specifically to what he said which got me pissed off.

"BAKA! Ya think I'm wearin any red! Are ya blind Nero!"

"I just sensed the presence of someone so I followed it"

I wanted to punch the shit out of him but it wasn't the time for that so I reluctantly backed off.

"So ya came alone"

"Huh? Oh yea I couldn't find anyone else"

"So ya gonna kill me or not?"

"Huh? what are you talking about? Theirs no killing in the games that's breaking the rules isn't it?"

"No it ain't so ya gonna kill me or not"

"What are you talking about?"

I looked at him with a face that said are-ya-dumb-or-what? cause of the fuckin obvious answer to his question was obvious ever Kaito would of figured it out by now. A few second of silence and stupidity soon made me face palm.

"Ya do relize I know ya ain't Nero so are ya gonna attack or not...Hatsune was it?"

"Zatsune! You bastard!"

Just like I felt a sharp pain in my stomach then followed a red liquid. Blood. Fear was written all over my face with the reality I live in will soon leave me...is what I should be thinkin. But come on that ain't me. I ain't called the Illusionist Striker Mage for nothin my clone looked at Zatsune in the eye and smiled then pointed upwards. Zatsune looks up only to be attack by another me(clone) but blocked it. The clone that was basically killed disappeared afterwards but it just managed to hit Zatsune with Fire Fist which pushed her back away from the second clone that appeared.

"Uhg! Damit Akita Neru! Is this the real you!"

"Could be could be not who knows? Oh by the way killing me is against the rules you could only destroy the protective shield"

My clone spoke in a cocky manner which got Zatsune more furious with 'me'. I had to fight off a bunch of laughter so I wouldn't blow my cover. I then summoned a hundred clones sayin 'Or it could be me' 'Or me'. Her reaction was priceless it was just full of confusion and worriedness which made me smirk.

"FUCKING AKITA NERU!"

The black haired girl shouted and jumped head on into my clones. It should keep her busy for a while now to find Nero. I left jumpin from tree to tree to find Nero of course I did find him but he was alone and he wasn't with Mr. Anonymous. God fuckin damit.

"Move out the way you're wasting my time to fight Senpai!"

"I won't let you!"

"Then I will move you by force"

Sukone backed off a bit then covered her butcher knife in black goo then quick moved her way towards Nero to destroy his protection shield not unless I have a say in this of course.

"Scutum meum clone vindicem globis ignis ligare"(Bind my clone in protection shield and cast fire bullets)

"Huh...?"

"Thanks but I could of quicked moved out the way"

"Se-Senpai!?"

"Yo now bye ignis indicibus"(Fire bullets)

Sukone couldn't avoid one of the bullets in time launching her into the air summersaulting to the ground and sliding across the ground when she did. My clone turn around to face Nero but the black goo must of done somethin cause the clone started to literally started to fade.

"Summon another one cause you know who is coming back"

My clone noded and soon dissappered into dust but was soon replaced by me...the real me and not a clone. It took Nero a bit of time to realize it but got interrupted by none other then the creep of all creeps Sukone herself given me the creeps.

"Senpai"

"Neru watch out!"

He was bout to push me away when I beat him to it makin him fumble backwards. I only stood there waitin to be hit by the butcher knife which stopped right before it hit me. Which made me question a few things but then again its a complete Yandere as Nero would say who's obsessed with me.

"Senpai..."

"...Y-Yes...?"

"Senpai why aren't you blocking my attack and why did you save him!"

Ms. Yandere over here put down her butcher knife from my face and then pointed it towards Nero. Who looked like he's ready to strike at anythin but I cut the tense aura by stepping in front of the knife while havin the most serious face I could have.

"It's us two againsts you."

"Eh...but senpai-!"

I garb her knife from the handle and take it away from her in which what bloody dimension did I get permission to grab her dam knife. When Shion tried to take her knife she looked like she was ready to kill him where the hell did we go wrong!

"Us two againsts you or no fight at all."

Fuck fuck fuck fuck don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me. I start panickin on the inside hopin she don't stalk the shit out of me just to kill me or rape me at this point. But to god knows what miracle I pulled to get her to say yes to my conditions. She jumped back and got into her battle position ready to attack at anytime.

"Fine then but I won't go easy on you Senpai"

"No problem"

"Wait! And Me!?"

"I don't care about you. You're just disturbing in my battle with Senpai"

"OI! I'll show you!"

Both Nero and I took the first charge to attack and so did Sukone hopin we'd get the first attack. The battle went on for awhile all three off us were breathin heavily due to each that the other shot. The intercom went on after a few minutes and announced that Kaito and Shion was out of the games til the match ended but they didn't announced who was eliminated by who. More time went by the others found us in our duel against Sukone and the first one to find us was Zatsune. She was drenched in sweat and looks pissed as hell it took me a while to process why till I remembered I left her with a bunch of clones.

"AAKIITAAA NERUUU!"

I couldn't block that was seconds away from hitting me. But it looks like I'll be owing Meiko somethin cause she soon appeared just on time to block the attack Zatsune was aimin to land so you can she was even more furious then she was before.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"Oh but it does!"

An hour passed and it was gettin tired everyone was here but one and I was dying to find him where ever he or she was hiding. But that meant gettin away for Sukone which was easier said then done like always. Of course unless I use _that_ and Nero helpin out a bit which sounded perfect and it would of been if it wasn't for Sukone over here completely turning into a funckin demon. She backed off which was our first warning but we ignored it like the smart people we were and got ready for her attack and she responded by quick movin her way towards us. Then our second and last warning which were her eyes that literally started glowing and she then evaded all our attacks without a scratch and instead we took the hits. Which felt stronger then before her started to glow. Although both me and Nero had a hard time we still managed to block a few of the attacks with a bit of help from Meiko cause it was that bad. But it wasn't as bad as Nero's grades anyway I took the chance to chat to start chanting the ice spell like the one from the prank. It was also Nero's cue to get ready with the noise barrier so Sukone doesn't escape right after she's free from the ice chains. Then with to much luck on our side we managed to make her back down for abit and we took the chance to try and cast the spell. Then the sudden feelin of fear hit all three of us and for that split second Sukone was launched or hit by the looks of it and by the heat of the commotion Nero placed the noise barrier.

"Nero!"

"Sorry I panicked but it looks like we're stuck here with what ever hit Sukone-san"

"That or we're stuck here able to do jack shit to help Meiko! Mou! Baka Nero!"

"Sorry sorry...let's just fix up our protection shield before it-"

"I'd edvise you two Akita's to stop your rambling and leave my arena at once"

With a voice as cold as ice called out to us and started to eco around the barrier so we can't locate them instantly. I was just bout to speak up when Nero gestured to be quiet and on guard for what can happen at anytime. My heart was racing to the point were I thought I could have a heart attack it was nerve reckon but Nero stole my lines.

"Show yourself and stop being a coward!"

"Coward...more like protecting myself from you Akita's"

Their voice was audibly more colder and tense as if afraid. Which boosted my confidence abit but not to much cause they were sayin our family name in a way of disgust as if we weren't meant to be here. Soon enough they spoke again but in a more cocky and arrogant way.

"I'd edvise you to go back from where you came from"

"You have no right to say that to us!"

"You're right your sister here is more different then you and the rest of the Akita family right? Your father was a foolish man for falling in love with your mother. Just look at the result that is your sister a breed of-"

"Shut up and leave her out of this!"

"Wait...are you telling me she doesn't know? Oh now this is much better then I thought she doesn't know what she is or what her mother is! HAHAHAHA!"

My blood was boiling one thing was insulting me and Nero another was insulting my friends and family and another was insulting specifically my mom. I cared too much for my mom to let her get insulted like this bastard is doin now. So I couldn't keep my mouth shut for much longer unless Nero did somethin which he did but like what I expected him to do.

"Leave her out of this plus that it has nothin to do with this...!"

Nero looks away from both me and the bastard that is somewhere in this noise barrier. Since this conversation started I couldn't get a word out...I felt like I needed to stay calm and I knew that. But my body isn't responding not to the way I want at least. My body was movin on it's own so I couldn't control what I told Nero but I couldn't do anythin...not a single thing...

"Bastard!"

"Huh!?"

"You're a fuckin bastard Nero! We made a promise and ya go and break it!"

"Wait Neru I didn't mean too it's just-!"

"Ya know I hate being lied to so answer my question!"

"But Neru I-"

"Nero! What are ya hidin from me! Why are ya lettin the likes of the other bitch talk bout mom like that! Why is criticizin our family name like that! Answer me!"

Nero stood still looking away from me his face full of regret and hesitation for answering my question. I couldn't blame him I was nervous to hear the response to any of my questions they're all things I should know...yet I don't. But I could ask Nero any time to answer my question...why is it that these questions bother me the most.

"He'll never answer you he's just gonna avoid the questions"

"I-I won't she..."

" _Doe_ _s_ need to know her knowing might...help her understand so tell her the truth and not one of _your_ lies"

Lies he says but Nero can't tell lies unless he is told what to say. As more and more questions pop into my mind I start to spiral into my own way of thinkin. All that relate to my family to my childhood to mom's disappearance a year ago. Until I unconsciously finished to chant a spell I snapped out of my daze for the moment. Cause what was in front of me now wasn't right the sight to see ever. While I ever so slightly whispered.

"Onii...chan..."

He was slouching over due to his light scars and bruises nothin fatal. 'Thank god' was the only thing that went through my mind. I ran towards him to have a closer but next was worse. It all went in slow motion the sharp ice blade comin at me to fast for me to block it or dodge it. I closed my eyes ready to feel the most pain I ever felt but I was wrong. Feelin nothin of the pain I was expecting so I slowly opened my eyes to see what had happened. But I wish I hadn't...

"Shit! Mejor me voy!"(I better go)

With my blury vison I see a girl leave and all I could see was a part of her hair that was this weird pinkish reddish hair color. Since my memory was in a literal daze I couldn't really remember who she was, but I did recall her sending the sharp piece of ice towards me. 'Fuckin bitch' was all that ran through my mind so literally engraved her hair color so I can find her afterword.

"Neru..."

Nero said but instantly fell towards the floor that was know covered in a vibrant brick red color. I was shaken while I held Nero in my arms and makin sure he didn't lose conscious before the barrier went down. But thinkin of the barrier only made me think of her and questioned how she got out of the barrier in the first place.

"Thank god...you're not hurt...but please don't...squeeze me so hard..."

Apparently during my rage of thinkin bout her I started to tighten my grip around Nero. So I lightly panicked and loosened my grip but still makin sure it was sturdy enough.

"S-S-Sorry! But that aside Nero hang in there it'll be ok just focus on bein awake!"

Nero gave a ragged laugh and coughed a bit after. Which worried me more for his sake while thinkin of a way to break the barrier so I can book it out of the arena. But sadly I was also fidgeting while at it so I'm hopin it's not bothering Nero to much.

"Neru...I should've told ya what ya wanted to hear y'know? Bout what that person said bout you and mom"

"Stop talkin nonsense you'll tell me when we get home...and stop copyin my accent theirs no time for that...!"

"It's ok Neru, but just listen to me for a bit will you...?"

With slight hesitation that I have I gently nodded just enough for Nero to notice. With his breathin gettin more unsteady he inhaled and exhaled deeply to keep it under control. Then softly continues to speak as if he was whispering.

"Neru...what I'm goin to tell you was something mom told me to keep hidden from you...it was also the last thing mom ever told me..."

"Wait!? What!?"

"Just listen Neru, mom wasn't a werewolf like dad but she wasn't a human either...dad knew mom for a while and got married with her...he also knew what she was and the consequences about having kids..."

Nero stopped talkin for a bit and took a deep breath to regain some composure. As he did so I felt his body grow colder and losing color in his arms, face, hands, and legs. My heart was beatin faster then a F1(Formula1)car scared that Nero might-. I brushed those thoughts away and started to think bout what Nero said and one line caught my interest 'The consequences about having kids'. I repeated the line over and over in my head tryin to think of a reason this may be.

"But they disregarded it and had two kids...one was a girl and the other a boy...both were like the father but one was more special then the other...the girl was also just like her mother...a vampire..."

My eyes where wide open with shock and disbelive written all over my face. It's the last thing she ever told Nero and it held her biggest secret. A secret that most never be known to the world and that girl...will not be accepted if the secret is public. I won't be what people call normal...

"I'm...a vampire...and a werewolf..."

"I'm sorry Neru...it wasn't supposed to be a secret...I wanted to tell you but mom didn't want you to know...I'm sorry..."

Shock was the only thing that was written in my face. All the memories of bein with my mom thinkin she was like dad but she would always try to avoid the topic now that I think bout it. Then all the memories with my mom were replaying in my mind over and over then I said the first question that popped into my mind and asked Nero.

"No...I-I get it...to know that no one will want to be near me when they know this...and tryin to explain that to a 7 year old...but why didn't mom or dad tell us that mom is a vampire..."

"That..."

Nero was colder then a few minutes before which got me really worried. His breathin got more ragged with his the color in his face slowly leavin him. The color of his eyes that are no longer the bright golden honey I've come to know and enjoy seein in the morning when he'd nag me to go to school. They now became a dark and dim color losing it's life within them and no longer vibrant like always. Yet you're smiling...as if nothin will happen...why...? But ya soon continued to speak.

"That was never told to me...but I hope they tell you cause y'know ya need to know..."

The difference of his laugh when he was teasing me this morning and to hear him now was heart breaking. I honestly never thought of a day when Nero isn't laughin like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Don't cry Neru...we made a promise...it's to-"

"Not cry...when one of us is on...death row...but you're not gonna die...I know*hic*"

Without relisin I was sniffullin and my vison got blurry and soon felt a tear escape my left eye. Nero lifted his hand and patted my head while strokin my golden hair genteelly like petting a small scared neko and all while smiling. Why...?"

"Neru...we promised...be storng for me but I'm sorry...my time has come alittle to early...but you can go on and when this barrier...is down forfeit the team from the match...go back home and go to school...do your homework like always..."

"Nero, stop...please..."

"Eat your veggies...heh...or I'll come and hunt ya...don't do anything rash and I hope ya find someone nice...too bad I won't be able to see how she is for ya...to see ya grow old..."

"O-Onii-chan...y-you'll make...it..."

My voice quivered but I'm fullin our promise I wasn't cryin but I wanted to. I wanted to throw every bit of pride and dignity just to cry in Nero's arms and be hugged by him. To tell him 'Onii-chan...I love you...' before he sleeps for all eternity.

"Ya finally called me _'Onii-chan'_...I'm the luckiest 'Onii-chan' to end up with a lovin himoto like you Neru...I love you"

I gave him a soft warm smile the best one I can muster at the moment before I break into tears and I replied to him with the same smile.

"Onii-chan...me too I love you...and I'm happy to of had an Onii-chan like you...Nero"

His smile grew wider but his eyes grew darker and darker along with his complexion which grew paler and paler. His temperature growin colder and colder. Nero will soon be goin to sleep for eternity. Both of us sat in silence it was peaceful and scary.

"Neru? Are ya still there...?"

"Yea..I'm here..."

"Oh,good...cause I can't see ya anymore...but I'm glad the last thing I see is your smile..."

Nero then closed his eyes gently and with a smile glued to his face. He went limp. His head restin in my arms. I shook him gently and called out for him in a sweet voice...but no response. I shook him a lil' more. But still no response.

"Onii-chan? Wake up..."

Shaken his now limp cold body in my arms a lil harder with no response. My eyes started to water and my vision got more and more blurry by the second. Soon after the strong look on my face crumbled into pieces and I started to sniffle and called for him in my now horsed voice. I couldn't stop the tears fallen from my face on to Nero's.

"Onii-chan...! Wake up...! Please ya can't leave me! Not like this...Nero answer me...! Please Nero...! Answer...me...please...please..."

My grip tighten around him. And soon enough it all went crashin down my tears were fallen at a rapid pace and I sobbed while holdin him in my arms. And with all that my voice could and yelled...

 **"NEEROOOOOOO!** **AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I couldn't feel anythin after I yelled but the noise barrier shattered into pieces by what I assumed was my yellin. But then I lost my conscious and blacked out...

* * *

 **Me: And that's it for this story~**

 **Nero: Bout time**

 **Me: Oh come on give me the benefit of the doubt here I've got school now!**

 **Nero: Yea but ya never do anythin for school y'know like homework?**

 **Haku: *sniff***

 **Me: Oi!? Ha-Haku? Why are you crying?**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne*sob***

 **Neru: Haku?**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne! Your backstory for this story is so sad!*goes to Neru and hugs her sobbing into her chest***

 **Neru: Um...right there there*pats Haku's head and blushes***

 **Me: Well looks like we should end it here cause the story touched Haku to much**

 **Neru: Y-Yea*looks away while still bushing and patting Haku's head***

 **Me: Hope y'all keep reading and enjoying the story saraba(farewell)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: And we're back~ Back again~  
**  
 **Neru: Please stop...*tweeting*  
**  
 **Haku: Hehehe...  
**  
 **Me: So how's everyone?  
**  
 **Neru: Cut the carp and get to the story already...!*still tweeting*  
**  
 **Me: Well shit I'm trying to be considerate here!  
**  
 **Haku: Um...I'm fine and you Setsuna-chan?  
**  
 **Me: Thank you Haku! And besides the lack of sleep I'm fine too  
**  
 **Haku: For how long didn't you sleep?  
**  
 **Me: Three days*yawn*  
**  
 **Neru: Go to sleep!*Closes phone*  
**  
 **Me: But I have an announcement...*rubs eyes*  
**  
 **Neru: Ugh! Haku will take care of it just go to sleep!  
**  
 **Me: But-!*getting pushed by Neru outta the room*  
**  
 **Neru: Just go!*exits room with me*  
**  
 **Haku: Ah-! Wai-!*fidgets*Um...hi...uh, what Setsuna-chan wa-wanted to say is she'll try to...upload once or twice a month...a-and um e-en-enjoy the story Setsuna-chan owns nothing...so um bye...! Ne-Ne...!*runs after Neru***

* * *

 **The Genius Delinquent And The Shy Cat Girl**  
 **Chapter Six: Haku's POV: A Soft Heart You Have**

* * *

Once Neru was done telling me what had happen that day I couldn't help but think how some parts didn't really add up but I didn't question it. So without looking I decided to stroke her hair which was super soft and silky unlike mine which was always messy no matter what I do with it. Even my long bangs didn't help with that especially on windy days. I only continued to stroke her hair and didn't say anything since I really didn't know what to tell her. But it quickly ended due to a sudden noise that came from Neru I assumed.

 ***Stomach growl*  
**  
I looked over at Neru which proved I assumed right because Neru's face was as red as my eyes even her eyes were wide open with pure embarrassment. I giggled at her sudden bashfulness which prompted the blonde to look away in a hurry which gave me a view of her ears that were also as red and it made me giggle more.

"Neru...?"

"Would you...? Li-Like to get so-some food...with me...?

She didn't respond so I kinda thought she didn't want to but I knew I wouldn't leave her until she has eaten something. I was already gathering courage to protest how she needed to eat until Neru caught me off guard.

"Dont...tell anyone bout this, kay?"

"Um...who? E-Exactly?"

"Just don't tell anyone bout this! B-But I'll...ta-take ya up on you're...offer..."

I soon smiled at her response and stood up but it was easier said then done due to my back that was now killing me and my foot burning more then it was supposed to and it was going to make walking home a real pain literally.

"Home...?"

"Wha-!?"

"Home...work...the work that's on...the desk in detention!"

I quickly start to panic while Neru is looking at me dumb founded so I looked at her saying.

"Sorry Neru meet me by the super market near the school while I get my things"

"Ha-"

I didn't stay long enough to hear her since I was already running towards the school and while in a rush I tripped on one of the tree stumps. Then I soon felt the tears in my eyes form while the pain of the fall slowly crept in as the adrenalin was dying off. I heard my cries getting louder and louder as well as foot steps off in the distance and herd a voice that put me to ease.

"HAKU!"

" ***hic*** Neruu...! ***hic*** "

"Damit Haku! Why'd ya ran off like that ya should of waited for me!"

Even if Neru's voice came out somewhat annoyed you can tell by her actions she was really worried for my sake. As Neru was helping me sit up her golden honey eyes scanned me to see for any other injuries. I was still lightly sobbing while Neru was trying to calm me down then gave out a huge sigh then helped me stand up.

"Can ya walk? Do ya need help? Or does it hurt to much?"

Her voice came out really sweet it was neither harsh or rude it was a nice soothing voice she projected. Kind of like a mothers it was weird but nice at the same time.

"Um...it hurts..."

"To even stand?"

I didn't verbally say an answer I only nodded. In which Neru gave out a long sigh again and I was only thinking how much of a pain I must be for her. But I was soon lifted up from the ground like a bride on her wedding day which shocked me really hard and I was about to oppose the idea of carrying me and I'm sure Neru knew since I was really tense at the time. But we were up in the starry sky of the night before I could and it was really beautiful even the city lights from a far were mesmerizing in which I relaxed into Neru's arms. From tree to tree to roof top after roof top we soon made it to the school gate and asked for permission to enter the school. Which they did and we walked off right after but I could feel the tense aura around the guard due to Neru being with me I even herd them say: _"That **Delinquent** Akita can't wait to see what monstrosity you'll create for tomorrow"_ I wanted to say something...I really did...but with no courage to have I didn't say a thing...not even for Neru's sake...

"It's ok, I got used to people like `em"

"But Neru it's not-"

"Like I said it's ok nothin new"

I didn't say anything anymore and we walked through the hallway in silence slowly because of my foot but it was pretty dark even if the moonlight was shining through the windows. While walking through the hallway we pass through a few other classrooms and Neru was trying to budge the doors open but all of them were locked and it really got me worried.

"Haku ya ain't got a bobby pin by any chance"

"No...you're not going to break into a classroom are you?!"

"Correction I need to break into the classroom where your stuff is at so I need to find a bobby pin"  
"And wh-where are we going-"

"The other classrooms? Where else?"

I gave Neru a worried look knowing very well it will be an option due to all the locked doors around us. But I'd always walk away from stuff like this so I was more then panicking about the idea she proposed.

"I-Isn't there any other w-way t-to get inside...the classroom...?"

"There is why?"

"Then can we do another way?"

"Ya wanna blow up the door?! Shit who knew ya had a rebel inside of ya?"

Neru reasponded in anamused manner like she was teasing me but I couldn't grin or smile since she just said I wanted to blow up the classroom door. My faced probably looked like a scared cat's since I didn't want to do anything like this and more panic was setting in.

"I-I-I n-ne-never suggested t-t-to blow up th-the door...!"

"Pfft, HAHAHA! Chill I'm only teasing plus we ain't got the matterials for that"

"Wa-Wait you weren't actually going to blow up the door!"

She didn't respond she only kept on laughing so I started to pout and I stomped my foot in fustration but I wasn't thinking and forgot about my injury. So I stomped on my foot and the instant shock of pain went through my body and instantly lifted up my foot and lost my balance in the process. But before I hit the ground I took Neru down with me and we both hit the floor with a thud.

"Aah...shit...Haku ya ok?"

"Hai...um..."

I couldn't say much due to the embressing moment that we were in. It didn't make it better that Neru's face was stuffed inside my clevage when we hit the floor. So when she spoke it came out muffled but still understandable and I could feel the warmth of her breath through my clothing which made me feel weird inside my chest. Her hands was holding up my head so it didn't hit the floor so when she moved away her hands to get up she moved her face from my cleavage. I felt her breathing when she did move and it made me feel more bothered while the heat in my cheeks grew and turned red.

"Shoot Haku...I'm...sor...ry..."

I was looking away with my right hand slightly covering my mouth while my cheeks where slightly dyed with a dark pink hue. My breathing also started to get unsteady and I could feel Neru's golden honey eyes lingering on me that slowly started to rome around my body.

"Ne...ru?"

"...Haku..."

I'm not sure what came over Neru or even me because she soon moved her hand to my face moving away a few strands of my long silver hair and made me face her. I avoided looking into her eyes but it didn't stop her from calling my name again which caught my attention and in the process I finally looked into her eyes. Eyes that softly gazed apon mine full of want is the best I can explain at the moment with my mind going blank not knowing weather to move her off me or tell her something. Since nothing like this has ever happened before or made me feel this hot and bothered like what's happening now. But even so my body wasn't responding physically my body was under her weight but mentally it wasn't whenever I told my body to move it didn't respond I could only mutter her name.

"Neru..."

She didn't say anything insead proceded to close the gap between us and without thinking so was I until our lips were a few millimeters away. But...

 **"KYAA!"**

Just that scream had apperently snaped us both out of our daze because Neru's face went bright red which in return made me go red. We both hurd foot steps growing louder in the distance so we both scurried away from each other fixing ourselves in the process. I glanced over in Neru's direction only to see her taking her fighting stance ready to attack in any direction but her face was still slightly red from what had happen. Deciding to help on locating the noise to get my mind off the event that happened I went and concentrated on where the sound was coming from and it was coming in the opposite direction we where going before that happened. I blushed just thinking about it so I pointed to where the noise was and walked towards it but saw a shadow figure in the distance and I started to shake in fear.

"N-Ne-Neru...!"

The shadow started to dart towards me which made me scream and hide behind Neru. Neru had this guard up called Abierta or Open Guard Stance. Abierta is mostly used by anyone who uses swords or staffs with their weapon of choice in their right hand(or left) slightly forward near their abdomen with their left arm(or right arm)up near their chest slightly under their chin and their body in a twenty-five degree angle...roughly. So to see Neru doing this is actually really odd but time to think about what to do is gone since the dark figure was coming towards us with all it had. Then...

"...Wa-Wait...!"

"Eh?"

" ***sniff*** I've been trying to*sniff*catch up to you two..."

The shadowy figure was reveiled to be a girl who was now standing in front of us out of breath and I think she goes to the school since her teal twin tails look familier. Besides her teal hair she was wearing a pink cardigan with a white skirt plus her pink clovers(Joke on shoe brand Convers)which matched with her aqua V-neck shirt. I can tell Neru was just as dumb founded as me since she dropped her Guard Stance. While I was behind her peering over her shoulder just to look at the tealette with a curious  
yet confused expression.

"* **panting*** You to...walk fa-"

Her face turnd into one of 'I messed up' but then it turned into on of anger and frustration. I always found it interesting how one person can change depending on who they're talking to.

"Nevermind worng person"

Even her voice came out differently from a cheerful yet worried voice to one of a more hostile voice. I glanced over at Neru who apparently looks mad at the tealette and is now standing her ground unlike two seconds ago. But then scoffed at the girl in front of us who looked more annoyed then before and Neru spoke soon after.

"Well would ya look at that? Has the _Oujo-sama_ decided to rebel against her senpai?"

"I respect senpai kohai releationships always had but you don't deserve that respect or any respect from any kohai in this school"

"Gotta sharp toung don't ya? How scary"

Neru's voice came out amused as if teasing but not in the playful manner like when she was teasing me. The tealette just glared darts at Neru who was apparently shorter then the tealette. But then walked off not saying a word to Neru but I guess my presence wasn't unnoticed because she grabbed my arm as she walked off still not saying a word. We weren't far until Neru had noticed what the tealette had done and grabbed my other arm.

"Let go of her"

"No! She doesn't need to be bullied by you any longer no let go of her arm!"

"Who the hell said I'm bullyin her!?"

"That's all you do you're the Delinquent of the school! I bet you're planning on hurting her just like what you did to Rin-chan!"

"That blondie deserved it! Why bother protectin other people when she can't even protect herself!"

I couldn't stop the argument didn't have the curage to begin with so I stood there in silence until the tealette looked at me with eyes of concern mixed with determination.

"Right, she's been bulling you!"

I couldn't talk I only looked down towards the floor not able to say anything to deny what she had said about the blonde who had poured her heart about her past. With the way the tealette's face morphed into I could tell she thought she was right when it wasn't true. I tried to get my mouth to move but it didn't move an inch. All courage was no where to be found until my mind wondered to the event that unfolded minutes before the tealette's arrival. Those soft eyes I gazed into the way she had lovingly called my name...

"...ove..."

"What is it?"

"I...ove..."

"...Haku...?"

I tightly closed my eyes and finally said what I could say just by thinking about those events...but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to say.

"I love her!"

Silence had dropped like a bomb and I couldn't take it even for a few seconds with all of the realization of what I said hitting me so hard. So with my face burning in embarrassment and my heart beating faster then most highways I shook off the tealette's and Neru's grip and ran off towards the direction of the school gate. Not looking back at what I knew where shocked faces especially Neru's knowing full well we just met I'm probably not leaving my room for awhile. While still running away in embarrassment and thinking about how I'll face Neru at school I managed to run all the way to the super market near the school. The market I told Neru to go to before she carried me to the school. I stopped in front of the market with my face with more embarrassment then before. I quickly started to shake it off so I can focus on getting the things I need for when I get back...home...

"My homework! My bag!"

I could tell I shouted since the people around me looked over to see what I shouted about and I couldn't help but bow an apology to them and run inside the market. But without my bag that had everything necessary even my shopping list I honestly didn't know what to do and I didn't want to face Neru at the moment.

"Yo"

* * *

 **Neru: And that's that*sending last tweet then closes phone*  
**  
 **Haku: Ne-Ne you got Setsuna-chan to sleep?  
**  
 **Neru: Yea, but she wouldn't stop naggin me bout how I had to sing her a lullabye  
**  
 **Haku: Hehe, Seteuna-chan can have her child like moments  
**  
 **Neru: And it can be annoyin and ya know it Haku-a  
**  
 **Haku: Hakua...?Ah!*blushes and hides face*  
**  
 **Neru: Ya found out I see~?  
**  
 **Haku: W-W-Why did y-you ca-call me th-that...!  
**  
 **Neru: Well...two reasons...  
**  
 **Haku: And...?*still hiding her face*  
**  
 **Neru: One your name means white and the name Hakua has both the kanji white and love so...ya-ya get the point! A-** **And two because you're always callin me Ne-Ne so I th-thought why n-not give ya a nickname...of your own...*looks away*no go...?  
**  
 **Haku: No! I mean yes! I mean...! I-I don't mind...it's sweet of you...  
**  
 **Neru: *blushes*Bu-But don't expect me to say it often...or in front of...other people...! Kay...?  
**  
 **Haku: *kisses Neru on the cheek*Got it  
**  
 **Neru: I-I love you...Haku-a...  
**  
 **Haku: *giggles*I love you too Ne-Ne...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Neru: Well shit I've been left alone...I wounder where Haku-a went...**  
 **Miku: Nope I'm here~!**  
 **Neru: Ah shit! I just remember I had-**  
 **Miku: Happy birthday!*hands Neru a present***  
 **Neru: Huh? Wait wha-?**  
 **Miku: It's your birthday isn't it? So come on take the gift already~**  
 **Neru: *takes present from Miku*Um...Th-Thanks...*blushing***  
 **Miku: *grin*Now come on everyone's waiting!*grabs Neru's arm and runs***  
 **Neru: Wait! Miku-!**  
 **Miku: Everyone enjoy the story support it and Setsuna-chan owns nothing!*continues to run with Neru behind her***

* * *

 **The Genius Delinquent And The Shy Cat Girl**  
 **Chapter Seven: Neru's POV: I Can't Say No to You**

* * *

"I love her!"

I was shocked to the extreme and my grip on Haku's arm loosed and shit even the tealette brat was just as shocked as me. Haku soon shooked us both and ran towards the direction of the school gate both me and the idiot in front of me just stood there as the silver haired beauty disappeared into the dark. Then the twin tailed girl looked at me the same way from this afternoon and smacked me as hard as possible and I was too stun by Haku's words still that I didn't even stopped it. I looked at her again with my hand on the side of my face her hand made contact with only to be met with so much furry in her eyes.

"What have you done!"

"What the hell?! I'm just as shocked so ya ain't gotta start with this shit!"

"Lier!"

The tealette ran off right afterwards while callin out for Haku but I guess it's kind of failing since she didn't know what her name was. I still just stood there only lookin how she disappeared into the dark and instead of following after her I walked to where Haku and I where goin to. I decided to hurry up with getting Haku's stuff. Walking towards the classroom I made sure none of the cameras caught what happened when we fell even just remembering the events made me go bright red. Then three words rang in my head over and over: 'I love her!'

"Ugh...! How am I gonna face ya now..."

I stopped walking and looked down towards the floor and I felt a really sharp pain in my chest. I knew it was really only said to get that brat away I knew it but a part of me didn't want her to admit that cause I knew what I felt for her. But I had to face the music sooner or later but I was also Haku wouldn't bring up the _'Falling on the floor thing'_ Eventually I got to the classroom and without Haku around I was able to use my vampiric powers and faze through the door. Haku's stuff was now on top of the desk instead of on the floor even the scattered papers were no longer on the desk instead it was neatly staked in one pile by her bag.

"Now who the hell did this?"

I cautiously walked over towards the objects and scanned them to see if it was a trap or not but to my surprise I found a sticky note on the pile of papers once got close. Even just by lookin at it i knew who it was and if it wasn't the hand writing that gave it away the stupid lil' drawing on the posted note was. I gave out the biggest sigh and put Haku's stuff into her bag then in the process I realized how bloody fuckin organized she was. Peeking inside her bag I found her keys, phone that was in a purple case then more homework but each was placed in their own designated pocket inside the bag. I kinda found it funny that despise her clumsiness and shy deminer even how she studderd on her words sometimes Haku was extremely organized.

"Geez, Haku ya really need help with your school stuff..."

A certain line kept being recited in my head in a voice that I'll never hear again 'Do your homework like always'

"I'm sorry I broke that promise...Nero..."

I felt alot of sadness and guilt but soon an idea clicked in my head and I looked up at that ceiling then smiled as if sayin 'Thanks' Then I quickly stuffed her papers while still respecting her organization and quickly closed her bag and ran out the door. But I stopped once I reached the gate and looked around to see if there was a clue bout where Haku has gone but i found nothin.

"Shit where'd she go?"

"Who or what are you looking for Akita?"

I turned around to see a police officer from the school standing there. Since I hate alot of authority tryin to ask for where Haku went wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for my sharp toung. So great...how bad can it get, right?

"I'll ask again Akita. What or who are you looking for?"

"Yea, have ya seen a girl with white hair tied in a low pony tail with a black and purple ribbon come through here?"

"So specific? Why are you looking for her?"

"JUST tell me if ya seen her and where did she go...?"

The officer looked at me in a questionable manner then pointed in the direction of the park. So I gave the questionable manner to the police officer and he still pointed towards the park then I remembered somethin Haku said: 'Sorry Neru meet me by the super market near the school while I get my things'

"The market...where's the nearest super market from here?"

The officer then pointed in the opposite way of the park then it got me thinkin whether or not they were lying or not but I didn't question it and left to the direction they're pointing at. I ran for a few more blocks only to hear someone shout: 'My homework! My bag!'

"Geez, Ya ain't gotta shout"

I walked to where the noise was only to find Haku bowing to the crowd that where lookin at her and some not in an appropriate manner which got my blood boiling. So while walking towards Haku one of them walked passed her and was bout to hit on her but I grabbed their shoulder before they could. They of course got the message and left and started to mumble under their breath. I got extremely nervous being a few steps away from Haku so I took a deep breath to calm me down but it was still better said then done and really only managed to say

"Yo"

"Ah! Ne-Neru...! Um...hi..."

Her face was bright red couldn't blame her even the awkward tension was pretty bad. Then the worst thing happened to me but it at least lifted up the tension.

" ***stomach growl*** Um...uh..."

" ***giggle*** I still owe you um...dinner...right?"

"Then why'd ya forget this?"

I handed over her bag and Haku instantly had a huge smile on her face which I found cute and I couldn't help but have a small smile on my face. She took it from my hand and checked to see if all her things where there then pulled out her wallet grabbed my hand then walked inside the market.

"Come on let's go inside before it closes"

"Right, but why'd ya takin me too? I mean weren't we gonna go eat somewhere?"

"Exactly what do you want to eat Neru?"

"Um...pizza sounds good"

I was a bit confused during the whole conversation and Haku wasn't really clarifying what she was doin or what she was sayin. I even looked at her face to see what expression she was makin but it didn't really help since she had a thoughtful expression. Then Haku turned around and let go of my hand then gave a wary expression.

"But you're gonna...have to help with that..."

"With...orderin...? Are ya that bad at talkin to people?"

"Oh no-! Well ye-yes but th-that's not the point...! I-It takes a while to get the dough to the right size..."

"Dough...? Wait!? Your gonna make it?!"

"Well yes I've always wanted to try and make pizza but never really had a reason to..."

"Haku..."

"Pathetic right...I-I'll go get a basket we-we'll need it..."

Haku let out a warry laugh and was ready to run away but I wasn't having that so I grabbed her arm in which caused her to jump in surprise. She quickly turned around and looked at me but she wasn't makin eye contact and I gave out a huge sigh.

"I'll get the basket so Haku go get the ingredients"

"But-"

"I ain't got a single clue when it comes to cooking so this works better and faster too, right?"

"Neru...*smiles*Hai! The baskets are-"

"Out in front I saw them now go we ain't got time to lose"

Haku's smile grew wider and I let go of her arm so she can go get the ingredients and just like inside the school I only saw how she left off into distance. I turned around to go back and get the basket in which I did and I went off to find her. I looked around a bit only to find her in the dairy aisle lookin at some cheese. It got my mouth watery when she picked up the mozzarella cheese but my daze of cheese came to a halt went Haku spotted me and gave me a smile then started to walk towards me with like two other things. So I also walked towards Haku only to save her from having to trip on someone by accident due to her clumsiness.

"Neru I got the cheese, yeast, and olive oil and all we really need is the tomatoes for the sauce and garlic cloves"

"Great, now give me all the stuff so I can carry it"

"Hai, here um want to get some drinks while we're around the cold aisle?"

"Yea sure what ya had in mind?"  
"Um...yo-you're the guest you sh-should choose..."  
Shit! I almost forgot I'm gonna go to Haku's place she's even gonna cook for me...granted I'm helping but still...she's gonna be wearing an apron too...

"Neru?"

"Ah! Um...then how bout...this one"

"Oh~ Ramune Grape Soda then I'll get the same thing*giggle*"

"Ya-Ya don't have to ya know that right?"

"I-I know but I've been meaning to try this flavor*smile*"

 _Uso-tsuki_ (Liar). When we both finished our shopping we left the market and headed towards Haku's place while having some small talk along the way. We eventually got to Haku's place and it was HUGE.

"SHIT! Haku ya never told me you're a rich girl!"

"Ah...um no I'm not that's the neighbor's house mine is the one next to it..."

"Hm?"

I looked over to see what type of house it was and it was smaller then expected but in a way I was kinda thankful Haku wasn't a rich girl since she really wouldn't be suited for one. We both walked towards her small kinda ragged old house but I guess this is why people say 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' Cause despise how it looks on the outside the inside was beautiful simple but very beautiful. The living room was really just a sofa and an arm chair plus the T.V that was in the corner of the room on top of a small mahogany cabinet.

"Sorry for the intrusion"

"Ah, no make yourself at home come the kitchen is this way"

"Ha-Hai! But shit..."

"Um, wh-what's the matter?"

"Well...despise how the outside looks...the inside it really nice small but nice"

"I wouldn't say small is the right word for it"

I gave Haku a confused look while following her to the kitchen but I kinda felt a little odd if small wasn't the right word for it what is? Once we got to the kitchen Jesus it was just as big as the living room maybe even bigger. I awed in amazement since I sewer that from the outside this looked like a small house Haku even said she wasn't a rich person how the hell did she managed this?

"Neru?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out..."

"So-sorry um ya were sayin?"

"You can place the bags on the counter so go wash your hands so you can help me"

I nodded in response and did what she asked me to do once I did we started to make the pizza dough then came the tomato sauce. Then Haku asked me to use the cheese grader and I may or may not have eaten some of the mozzarella cheese while I was at it but that's beside the point. I looked over at Haku to see how she looked in an apron- I MEAN TO SEE WHAT SHE WAS DOIN THAT'S ALL! So I saw Haku who was lookin through her double door fridge in a frantic manner I walked over to see what was up. Since she was kneeling down I was hovering over her a bit and I was bout to speak but Haku shot up from the floor and the top of her head managed to hit me right on the chin. I fell backwards and hit the floor while holding my chin with both of my hands with a dazed look on my face.

"AH! Neru! I'm so sorry!"

"Gaaah..."

"Neru! Aah, Neru! Snap out of it! Neeruu!"

 _Faack who knew Haku was so hard headed..._

"Huh...?"

"Ah, You're awake!"

I got up slowly from the sofa and felt the throbbing pain that was comin from my chin so I gently touched it and I felt the sharp shock of pain once I did.

"Ah! Don't do that it's still only been a few minutes before you passed out...!"

"Passed out?*sniff*Pizza?"

"Oh hai, I finished makin the pizza and put it in the oven while you passed out because of me...I'm really sorry Neru..."

 _Oh, that's right we were makin pizza before Haku hit me by accident..._

"Nah it's cool plus ain't it my fault? I'm the one who was hovering over ya"

"Neru...you're such a nice person..."

Haku had a really sorrowful expression wondering weather or not to cry. It was the first I've ever saw her with an expression like this. I never had a good record on helping people in this manner I decided to change the subject for both of us.

"Nice to know ya think that but aren'cha supposed to take care of the oven too?"

"The oven? Th-That's right the pizza I almost forgot I'll be right back!"

Haku ran towards the kitchen I was bout to follow but decided not to at the last minute since i wanted to think more bout how Haku looked liked at that moment. I looked around the room and not really caring bout the consequences of my actions...sort of...

"Wow...oi Haku ya sure you're not a rich girl?"

"I'm not I told you that even so plus-"

 ***Ding-Dong***

The door bell suddenly rang then I heard a knock on the door but I didn't answer since this isn't my home plus ain't no way in hell was I gonna go and open the door...

"Neru do you mind answering the door please"

"Hai~!"

Of course unless the beauty of this house hold asked me to answer it then I won't argue bout it. I went to open the door and was greeted by a girl with long pink hair and crystal blue eyes and she's pretty tall too I think she's just as tall as Haku...I think? She was wearing some casual clothing a teal V-neck shirt a pink and black sweater and her black jeans with white clovers. The odd part out of her whole out fit was she's wearing a headset not bothering to take them off and by the looks of it it's custom made.

"Do ya have business here?"

"Hai, well not exactly I'm actually the new neighbor who lives in that house over there"

She was pointing towards the rich house and my jaw dropped. I looked at the pinkette then at the house I repeated these two actions several times until she spoke again.

"Um...excuse me but I brought a house warming gift if that helps"

 _Why isn't her mouth movin? I swear she's talkin I hear her voice but she never moved her lips once how the hell...?  
_  
"Well I ain't really the house owner but I can call `em out if ya want?"

"That will be greatly appreciated"

Educated I see...I expect nothin less from an Oujo-sama...

"Oi! Haku! Someone has business with ya!"

"Hai! In a minute!"

I look back at the Oujo-sama who was outside the door and she was just standing there with a smile glued to her face to her face like she had nothin better to do. Then foot steps scurried over to the door only to remember how bad Haku was at socializing and I soon found myself mentally face palming.

"Ho-How may I-I help- Ah! Lucchi!"

 _Lucchi? Oi oi!_

"Haku-chan! Long time no see!"

They both gave each other a hug o-of course I wa-wasn't jealous or anything but still it was a lil' to friendly of a hug in my standards. So I stood there with nothin much to do besides hear they're conversation.

"Lucchi how are you here? Weren't you living over seas?"

"Well yes but we just moved back to Japan yesterday and moved into that house"

"So you're my new neighbor! That's reassuring to know*smile*"

 _She really does look like an angel..._

"Also I see you're still enjoying cooking like always Haku-chan"

"Ho-How did you know?"

"*smile*Theirs two reasons for that one is the apron you are wearing at the moment and two is the smell of pizza that's coming from inside your house"

"Ah..."

Oh good job pinky ya made her blush she's cute like that too...

"So-Sorry for that um care to join me for dinner?"

"If it's not a nusense then I will gladly join"

Pinky entered the house and we finally were able to eat food the pizza was also apparently extra cheese since Haku for got the salami but y'know I didn't mind as long as Haku was happy. All three of us sat around the living room table and ate the pizza that's freshly made. Both Haku and pinky were talkin mostly catching up on stuff so I went ahead and grabbed a slice that I so much enjoyed. I started to get up and say my good bye's sadly. Haku followed me to the door and I was outside the door before I started to speak again.

"Hey, Haku...um I didn't mean to but I uh saw your last test it was in your bag..."

"EH!? Y-Y-You saw!"

"I didn't mean too I swear! But uh d-do ya by any chance want me to tutor ya?"

"Really! Neru you're willing to tutor me!"

"Well yeah but if ya want to that is..."

"Of course I do!*hugs Neru*Thank you thank you*smile*"

"Yeah no prob"

Haku let me go after a few seconds and we parted ways. I was super happy that she'd agree to my offer so I went home really happy and thinkin bout Haku in an apron all the way home. When I got home I launched myself onto my bed and gave out a long love struck sigh.

"Haku...I love ya"

* * *

 **Neru: Guess who I found time for**  
 **Haku: Ne-Ne here it's your birthday gift*gives birthday gift*sorry it was rushed**  
 **Neru: *takes gift*Not at all I'm just glad that I got this time with ya alone don't get me wrong I liked the surprise party but I guess spendin my birthday with ya alone is just as good**  
 **Haku: *smile*I'm glad you feel that way now open your present  
Neru: *takes out necklace*Haku-a! It's beautiful!  
Haku: Glad you liked here I'll help you put it on while you say bye to everyone  
** **Neru: Thanks Haku-a well ya heard her thanks for readin and continuing to support the story bye*waves bye*  
Haku: Done now let's get back before everyone realizes we're missing  
Neru: Your wish is my command~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Woo! I'm back!**

 **Neru: Cool*tweeting***

 **Me: Now I'm triggered...**

 **Neru: Sure, but I didn't do a thing to make ya get triggered**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne...Be nice Setsuna-chan is finally awake**

 **Neru: Whatever*still tweeting***

 **Me: By the way what day is it?**

 **Neru: November*tweeting more***

 **Me: November! Shit I slept through Neru's B-day!? Why didn't you wake me up!**

 **Haku: I tried to but you didn't budge...so you missed her birthday party I organized...**

 **Me: And there was a party!? Oh hell nah! You guys enjoy the story while I do something bout this!**

 **Haku: Setsuna-chan...**

 **Neru: She doesn't own jack shit enjoy*tweeting still***

* * *

 **The Genius Delinquent and The Shy Cat Girl**

 **Chapter Eight: Haku's POV: Everyone Hates You But I Never Will**

* * *

I closed the door right after I waved good-bye to Neru and I was super happy that Neru was willing to tutor me. I went back to talk to Lucchi about it but she wasn't in the living room.

"Haku-chan! Can you come here a moment I'm in your room!"

"Hai!"

I walked towards my room only to find Lucchi holding the one item I kept from my childhood. Lucchi stood by the cabinet on the side of my bed and on it was the small chest Lucchi gave me before she had left for overseas. It was a purple and pink box but when it's open it's a vibrant golden yellow. Anyone would say it's a weird box but to me and Lucchi it wasn't it was and still is special to us both a box that is known to no one. I looked towards Lucchi and gave her a small sad smile and slowly walked over to her side and sat on my bed grabbing the chest and placing it on my lap. While Lucchi followed and sat beside me.

"How long has it been...?"

"Nine years...but in three days marks _her_ anniversary...so it's going to be ten soon..."

"I see...I still have it too...the last gift we gave each other...and it looks like you have kept _hers_ as well and kept it in this box..."

"How couldn't I? You gave me that box and _she_ gave me _that_...there really wasn't anyway I wouldn't keep it..."

"I also know _she_ gave you an extra present _she_ did love you after all so what is it? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well it wasn't much and it was actually really big for me it still kind of is but...it's actually the ribbon I'm wearing..."

I grabbed my silver-white hair and pulled it over my shoulder then lightly tugged on the ribbon that's holding up my hair and soon it became undone. I holding the ribbon dearly and then gave it to Lucchi who took it from my hand just as dearly as I did.

"A ribbon huh...that's just like her..."

"It is...simple yet meaningful very much like _her_...WAIT!?*blush* How did you know _she_ gave me an extra present!?"

"That's because _she_ asked me what you like and stuff also _she_ told me right after _she_ gave it to you Haku-chan*smile*"

"EH!?"

My face went beat red and I couldn't help but hide my face in embarrassment while Lucchi just smiled. At times like this I felt really bad for Lucchi knowing full well she wants to laugh but can't because of her condition. We both didn't say anything but I could tell Lucchi felt bad that I was feeling this way then she stood up from the bed. I looked at her with a confused expression but I soon figured out what was going to happen when she took off her head set. She turned around and with a determine look on her face she started to move her mouth and trying to make some sounds come out but kind of failing in the process. So she tried again and again until.

"D-Don...eel...bad...fo...me...Ha-Ha...Haku...ch-chan...*smile*"

"Lucchi! You spoke! And with your own*sniff*own*sniff*"

My eyes started to water and I couldn't help but start to sniffle since it's been so long that I last herd Lucchi actually speak it was a bitter sweet thing was the best way I could really explain it. But I was still at the verge of tears and then

"Eed...a*opens arms*...hug...?"

"Lucchi...!"

I jumped into Lucchi's arms only to start crying for her and for my sake as well. It's been so long since I last cried in Lucchi's arms it was hers or in the arms of the girl I have long forgotten and will never see again. Sadly both Lucchi and I knew that well. I could hear Lucchi's heart beat and it was beating really fast as if she wanted to cry but couldn't. The worst part is Lucchi was never like this she was able to talk but as she grew older she lost the ability to speak then it hasten when our dear friend went missing and neither of us remember her name or how she looks like. Both of us forgot...when we promised not to forget each other...

"Luka...do you think we'll ever meet her again...?"

Lucchi had a sad face on and then put but back on her special head set that allows her to speak like any normal girl could but I was just happy I still get to hear Lucchi's voice even it's only when she has on her head set.

"I cannot answer you that Haku-chan I'm sorry...but let's not lose hope ok? Remember what she said to us at that time?"

" _You might never know when a fated encounter might happen_ that's what she said when I first met her..."

"That's right and that was when she wanted to help you with your studies...so have some faith and wait for that fated encounter to happen"

I didn't say anything I only let her pat my head and it kept me at ease like always she acted like an Onee-san to me and she looks very mature so it suits her well. Lucchi was the first to let go from the hug and I followed since it was late and she left right afterword waving good-bye to my childhood friend I closed the door locked it and left to get some home work done. Walking into my room I grabbed my school bag and pulled out my homework and placed it on my study desk only to find out while flipping through it the hand writing wasn't mine. I flipped through all my homework and discovering that it was all done and done correctly too. Normally I would have erased all of it and done it with my own grit but it was so late at night that I decided to copy all of it on to a separate piece of paper and erased the entire ones on my homework only to rewrite everything back on it with my hand writing. By the end of it I went to bed at eleven o`clock.

Morning came around and I heard knocking on my door but since I went to sleep so late I didn't want to get and go to the door. The knocking on the door didn't stop until a few minutes later so I didn't bother opening the door then with the cold season coming I struggle enough just getting out of the kotatsu much less out of bed. But then the knocking on the door had returned but this time it was louder than before which made me jump and fall off the bed. Landing on floor I grabbed my alarm clock only for it to read eight o`clock I jumped up from the floor as fast as I fell and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Not bothering to dry myself after my shower I ran passed the towel holder and into my room grabbing whatever I could find and managed to clothe myself in under five minutes. I went to open the door only to be greeted with an arguing duo that was weird to see.

"You didn't have to bang on her door!"

"Get lost Pinky this doesn't concern ya!"

"Um...guys...?"

"This does concern me and don't call me _pinky_ I have a name for your concern!"

"Oh wow! Shall I give ya gold medal for dense as fuck?! Cause I can give less of a shit bout your name Pinky!"

"Lucchi...! Neru...!"

"How about you get the medal for loud as hell! So go and be quiet so you can stop disturbing the neighbors Blondie!"

"I don't wanna hear that hear that from an _Oujo-sama_ like ya Pinky! So why'd don't ya take your _OWN_ advise and leave!"

"NERU! LUCCHI! WHY DON'T YOU BOTH BE QUIET BEFORE SOMEONE CALLS THE POLICE BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH DISTURBING THE PEACE!"

Screaming at the top of my lungs without much intent had finally caught the attention of the arguing duo that looked at me with a wide eyed expression. My face went bright red after that and I couldn't help but shut the door in my embarrassment I saw the clock in the living room only for it to read eight fifteen. My heart dropped and more panic had settled in and I rushed into my room grabbing my bag that was on the floor and I rushed out the door but I forgot that the arguing comedy duo was outside and I tripped over the both of them.

"Ah shit...!"

"Ow...Haku-chan..."

"Ow, ow, ow"

"Sorry...but I'm going to be late ow for school..."

"I'll take ya/you"

"Huh?"

"No I'll take her!

"I just said I'd take her Pinky plus ya ain't got a clue where she goes to school!"

"Oh yeah? And like you know Blondie!"

"We go to the same school smartass!"

"Wh-Why don't you both take me? Lucchi where is your new school?"

"Oh it's called Vocaloid C. High"

"All three of go to the same high school! That's amazing Lucchi I expected nothing less from a scholar student"

"Oh great now I'm really hopin Pinky ain't gonna be in my classes"

"Well excuse me!"

Lucchi and Neru started another argument while I was caught in the middle but being late was really the only thing on my mind. Neru apparently noticed because she gave Lucchi the biggest smirk she could give and grabbed my arm then she took off with me behind her shouting

"Mission accomplished Haku is stolen deal with it Pinky!"

"Oi! Get back here!"

Neru started to laugh while still running with me in the direction of the school until we took a sharp turn into an ally way and by the end of the ally way was a dead end. Neru looked behind me so did I and Lucchi was nowhere to be found then Neru grabbed my waist and jumped on to the roof of the building beside us. I was too shocked to say anything about it but on the other hand Neru had a look full of absolute mischief and somewhat funny to me just to see her like this. But I soon remembered what Lucchi was mostly known for so without meaning to I killed Neru's amusement in a matter of seconds when I told her about Lucchi.

"Um...Ne-Neru...Lu-Lucchi is um very good at teleporting..."

"No offence but it that suppose to impress me? Cause it ain't"

"Well...the thing is...she can teleport to people..."

"Ok...?"

"She only needs to see them once...so she can teleport...to them..."

"So that means..."

 **"No matter where you go I'll always find you Blondie"**

"Oh shit! Run Haku!"

"Ah!"

Neru once again grabbed my arm and took off again towards the direction of the school but this time Lucchi was on our tail and I knew it was going to be hard to shake her off. I looked my watch for it to read eight twenty-two I looked at Lucchi who looked like she was about to murder Neru then I looked at Neru who was technically the culprit of Lucchi's dismay.

"Neru! I'm going to be late is there a short cut anywhere near here?"

"Uhh...ok but hold on tight Haku"

Neru then tugged me hard enough for me to get beside her and just like yesterday I was carried by the short blonde bride style. It still makes me blush but I got super comfortable in her arms it was weird that I do get like that since I just met her only yesterday. I only kept thinking why that is which got me in a foggy daze for awhile until Neru had snapped me out of it and back into reality.

"Haku? Oi we're here"

"Eh! Ah sorry y-yo-you ca-can but me do-down now...!"

Neru put me down but I could feel the eyes of people staring at me and Neru while whispering to their friends about us. Funny enough Neru was also feeling the prying eyes of the other students around the school but with one death glare she gave them they soon looked away and started to hurriedly scurry away from us and stopped whispering to each other. But others didn't stop whispering even if they were hurriedly walking away from us it started to bother me but apparently not as much as Neru since she had pulled me aside away from all the prying eyes. I managed to catch a glimpse of Neru's facial expression and it was empty no emotion…nothing…like an emotionless robot.

"Haku…I don't wanna*sigh*let's…act like we don't know each other at school…"

"Bu-But why?!"

"I-I don't…I don't want ya to be called somethin' I know ya ain't Haku just because we're hanging out together…so let's not associate with each other…"

"Never again…?"

"N-No-No! It's only at school I love your company plus I even offered to help ya with your studies! I ain't someone to back away from an offer I gave- I mean ya know what I'm known for around the school right?"

"Um the delinquent…of the school…I even heard about last year's fight…"

"I see…so ya know why I don't want ya around me…it'll sound cliché but it ain't your fault it's mine…if it wasn't for the way I act I wouldn't be sayin this…plus I have beef with too many idiots around the school even other 'delinquents' so even just bein' around me is dangerous in so many ways and I know for a fact ya ain't one to start fights and shit"

"Right, um when should we meet so you can tutor me?"

"Anytime it's your call Haku"

"Then how about five in the afternoon today"

"Sure well ya should head to your class it's gonna start soon see ya at five if not after school cool?"

"Hai! See you later Neru!"

I waved good bye to Neru and she did the same then we parted ways. I went to my classroom and sat by my desk and I felt relieved that I made it to homeroom before the teacher had called for attendance. Although I did feel sad about what Neru had asked from me but I guess from her perspective it was the best thing to do.

 _A delinquent and a shy girl huh…I guess that really is an odd pair to be together…a pair that really shouldn't be together…_

"Yowane-san…Yowane-san!"

"Huh! HA-HAI!*stands up*"

"Yowane-san you can sit down but please pay attention"

"*sits down*Hai…."

"*sighs*As I was saying we have a new transfer student from overseas please treat them with respect with that said you may enter the classroom now"

 _Hm? Ah! Lucchi! We have the same homeroom!_

"Hello everyone my name is Megurine Luka nice to meet you"

I beamed in happiness about the turnout of events but I soon became scared since the entire classroom blowup in excitement especially the boys couldn't blame them Lucchi is the embodiment of elegance. The girls on the other hand either blowup from jealousy or admiration either one was right but I was in the back of the classroom shying away in the corner of the classroom.

"Ok settle down class. Megurine-san please take a seat anywhere you find an empty seat we're about to start class"

Lucchi gave a bow towards the teacher and the class blowup again all of them fighting to have Lucchi sit by them or have her in their friend group but she ignored every one of them and kept walking to the back of the classroom until she was right in front of me. She had the same elegant smile she gives to everyone then sat right next to me saying out loud.

"Let get along shall we"

"*nods*Hai…"

The other student's jaws dropped seeing how Lucchi literally ignored them and their offers just to walk to the shy girl who can't talk without stuttering normally between her sentences or not talking what so ever. Classes eventually started and like the broken record that I am I was struggling to understand the material that was being taught like every other day so Lucchi was helping me throughout class and this really makes me want to tell Neru good luck on tutor me.

 ***PING-PING***

"Ok that's cla-"

"Megurine-san I can show you around school"

"Come eat lunch with us at lunch time Megurine-chan"

All of the class was surrounding Lucchi so I took it as my cue to leave but I was stopped by someone and was pulled inside the crowd of students only to have stumbled in to Lucchi's arms and panicked but she the hugged me saying to the crowd around her.

"Sorry but I have plans already with Haku-chan here but thanks for the offers who knows maybe next time now come on Haku-chan"

"Ha-Hai!"

Lucchi grabbed her bag and mine and pushed me out of the class I was flustered throughout the whole event and it was worse out in the hallway with all of the eyes staring at me and Lucchi. Some people looked at us in a weird manner and I didn't like one bit while Lucchi seem disgusted by it more than anything. Both of us were just have some idle chat when I saw Neru down the hallway and I made sure Lucchi didn't see her but it hurt me more for not talking to her but I wanted to respect her request even if it did hurt. Then just like that we passed each other without a single word being said to each other but I swear I felt something was put into my pocket and I looked back at Neru and to my surprise she was doing the same. She soon turned around when I had caught her in the act then I turned around and a small smile started to grow on my face.

"Haku-chan? What are you smiling about hm?"

"Ah! No-Nothing…I'm just happy you're here…"

"Aww isn't that super sweet"

"Hehehe"

The last class before lunch was in session and I and Lucchi had long parted ways but we have two classes together before school ends. When I took out whatever Neru had put in my pocket it wasn't much but it did make me happy to read it: _**Keep at it Haku if you need help studying during lunch find me at the sakura tree behind the school inside the tall bushes –Neru**_

 _I get to see Neru at school still…! But wasn't Neru the one who said we can't see each other? Wait!? Since was there a sakura tree behind the school?!_

"Yowane-kun can you not read messages during my class"

"Eh…? Ah! S-So-Sorry!"

"*sigh*Can I have the thing you're looking at"

"Ha-Hai…"

I handed over the piece of paper Neru had giving me in secret but when I did sensei's face turned from a serious on to a questionable one right after he took a look at the paper. Sensei turned the piece of paper around and around still holding their confused look on their face then looked at me which in return I gave a confused look too. When sensei turned the paper to read the back I saw what Neru had written then sensei turned it around for the final time and said nothing like if they couldn't read the paper. Sensei eventually gave me back the paper with a suspicious look I took it back and I kept giving an apologetic look for not paying attention in class. Then eventually Sensei went back to teaching still acting as if I was going to do something to annoy them more.

*PING-PING*

"Don't forget about your homework that's due Friday and that especially you Yowane-kun"

I nod in agreement and started to gather my things and walk out the classroom to meet Neru by the sakura tree. Walking pass all the students in the crowded hallway while making sure Lucchi didn't find me in the process while also hoping she wasn't going to teleport to me. I managed to get to the back of the school and I was franticly looking for the sakura tree where Neru was at.

"It should be around here right?"

"*whistle*Well hello beautiful"

"Hm?"

I turned around to the voice that had called me beautiful and sadly I knew it wasn't Neru's voice since it was deeper and raspier then hers. I was greeted by a tall man with long purple hair that was tied in a pony tail. I was wary about why this man was here but then again it wasn't normal for a girl like me to be behind the school.

"Well look at what we have here?*walks towards Haku*what is a girl like you doing here?"

"Um…I-I…"

"Are you too enchanted by me to say anything Oujo-chan?"

"…N-No…"

"Why are you lying? No girl can resist me not even that new transfer student that's in the school but enough about her what about you? Do you want a taste of Kamui Gakupo and since no one's around I can give you a taste of what I can give now? And more too…"

The purple haired man had pinned me on the wall and was looking at me as if I was just an object a toy nothing more and nothing less. Then my worst nightmare had started when the same purple had moved his hands around me and started to touch me which made me uncomfortable.

"St-Stop…! Do-Don't touch me!"

"Shh I won't hurt you…I just wanna have a little fun"

"No! Le-Let go o-of me!"

"But we just started"

 _No! No! Not like this! Neru! Neru save me!_

"KYAA!"

* * *

 **Me: And cliff hanger~ what'd you think Neru?**

 **Neru: …**

 **Me: What's sup? Why so quiet all of a sudden Neru?**

 **Neru: I swear if somethin happens to Haku I'm gonna kill ya!**

 **Me: Yes 'am!**

 **Neru: I'm warning ya now asshole so don't ya go gettin any idea with the last scene got it!**

 **Me: Yes 'am! A-Anyway hope y 'all liked this chapter and continue to read this story sarabara (farewell)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Neru: Why is Haku not here Setsuna?**

 **Me: Well do you not remember last chapter?**

 **Neru: Yea and clearly too I hope ya took my warning seriously Setsuna!**

 **Me: Hashire sori yo~**

 **Miku+Luka: Kaze no yo ni~**

 **Rin+Len: Tsukimihara wo~**

 **Everyone but Neru: PADORU PADORU~~!**

 **Neru: *face palms*Way to avoid the question ya bastard…**

 **Me: Yea~…a-anyway I'm sorry I didn't upload last month it was the holidays so I went to spend time with the family**

 **Neru: Well ain't that nice…but ya do know ya gotta make it up to `em right?**

 **Me: Yea I know…so to do that we'll have Haku and Neru kiss! Miku-nee get the camera!**

 **Miku: Way ahead of you Setsuna-chan!*holding a camera***

 **Neru: *Blush*No! It's embarrassin'!**

 **Me+Luka: Well sorry to break it to you but you're going to kiss her eventually**

 **Rin+Len: *Grins evilly*And due to the rating** ** _M_** **on this you two are most likely gonna do ecchi things together too~**

 **Neru: *Blushing harder*WHY YA LIL' RUNTS…!**

 **Me: Everyone scatter Neru's gonna kill us!*runs away***

 **Miku+Luka: Setsuna-chan/san owns nothing!*runs off while holding hands***

 **Rin+Len: Enjoy the story and don't worry we** ** _will_** **get the picture of Neru and Haku kissing!*Hardcore park core their way outta here***

 **Neru: NOW ALL OF Y'ALL ARE GONNA REGRET THIS!*Runs after everyone***

* * *

The Genius Delinquent and The Shy Cat Girl

Chapter Nine: Neru's POV: A Secret Place For You and Me

* * *

 _I really should be careful when I see Haku maybe I should buy lunch for her? I wonder if she is gonna go will she get lost if she does go…?_

 ***PING-PING***

I got up from my seat in the back of the class and left to go see Haku if she is there. Walkin' down the hallway is the same as always everyone avoidin' me so they don't get punched like always but I guess I really was havin' an off day since this mornin'. I mean I woke up early for once and instead of goin' back to sleep I get up from bed to go to Haku's place. Then I get really annoyed that Pinky was at her place havin' the same idea as me to make matters worse she goes to the same school as us and then talkin' bout school I went to all my classes so far. But besides my extremely odd mornin' routine this ere feelin' I had bout today was growin' more since this mornin' so I was keepin' my guard up cause normally when this happens I end up fightin' another bitch from the school or the one next station over. Don't forget bout the cherry on top both my school and the other one are fuckin' rivals bout eveythin' so shit gets real really quickly.

 _I'll go take a short cut to the sakura tree…n-not because I wanna see Haku obviously just to help that's all…! Now to find the closest window…ju-just to help Haku study that's all…! It's not because I wanna see her even if I poured my heart to her yesterday and I forgot all bout what she said last night in the school because I was just mesmerized by her beauty_

I shook off the memory that was quickly getting' into my mind and walked faster to the back of the school not payin' much attention to my surroundin's really only focusing on getting to the back of the school. But oddly enough there was a huge fuckin crowd at the end of the hallway so I'm over here screamin' _'why'_ inside my mind. Then there was this one idiot who broke their neck once they saw me walkin' up to the crowd then shouted:

 **"** **AKITA THE DELINQUENT IS HERE!"**

I start mentally face palmin' cause of this idiot so I glared the shit outta this moron and they looked away in the process. The entire crowd then parted through the middle and made a pathway for me to walk through and I did but I wish I hadn't. There at the end of the hallway was a few of Kamui Gakupo's goons who all broke their necks just to look at me and they all had the biggest smirk and then another pink haired moron stepped forward but at least it wasn't pinky cause if it was I would've punched the shit outta her.

"Well looks like the famous ***leans into Neru's ear* _murderer_** has shown up in front of us"

My eyes widen once he said murderer cause one memory comes to mind and I didn't want to remember it. I shoved the pink haired man away from me and was ready to punch him with everythin' I had but then I was greeted with a phone screen that was showin' a photo of me and Haku…from this mornin' specifically the short time I was carryin' Haku so I could tell it was just when we had arrived.

 _Son of a bitch! Where and when the fuck did they take this fuckin' picture…!_

"So what the fuck do y'all want with me?"

"What do we want? Heh we want you to join us…on a little fight and you should be very familiar with it…the Battle Royal Games...does it ring a bell?"

 ** _Fuckin' bitch!_**

"And if I say over my dead body am I ever gonna join y'all pathetic losers what'd ya gonna do bout it?"

"Well would you look at that maybe you really don't care about the girl in the photo…you know? She's very sexy…nice figure too…HUGE boobs and that's a real plus am I right?"

The way he was talkin' bout Haku was pissin' me off talk shit bout me how ever ya want but getting' Haku involved was not the best idea to put into play. But then I blew up once this bitch said one thing that no girl wants to experience ever in their life.

"Maybe we should have some fun with her? ***phone ring*** oh hey~? Looks like I'm too late to call first dibs"

"What the fuck do ya mean?"

The pink haired man showed me his phone only to see Haku's back lookin' around at the back of the school and I knew what she was doin' there and I felt guilt risin' into my mind. Then more guilt rose when I read the name of the person who sent the picture and then my nightmare had started after I read: _Gakupo_

"Looks like Gakupo is gonna call shots on bein' the first one on her"

I broke right then and there and punched the shit outta the pink haired man and then the white haired boy with teal eyes then finally kicked the one eyed blonde in his chin which should knock him out. Then shock horror hit me like a truck once I heard a faint scream in the distance and I knew what was gonna happen if I didn't book it over there in two seconds. But just before I was gonna run somethin' grabbed my leg.

"You're not going anywhere-"

Before he could finish his sentence he got hit with somethin' makin' him let go of my leg and then got dragged across the floor and soon after got pinned against the wall by a few chairs. I discreetly looked around the crowed only to have spotted Pinky within it with her eyes glowin' red that quickly went to her normal color and she mouthed to me: _Run_

 _I owe ya one Pinky_

I ran as fast as my legs could take me and jumped out the window breakin' it in the process landin' right behind Gakupo's bitch ass whose head was all up in Haku's neck. Once I turned around I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards to get off Haku who fell on the floor on the verge of tears. This obviously bothered the purple haired samurai wanna be.

"The fuck Blondie what's wrong with you?! I was gonna get to the good part!"

"Does it look like I give a shit?!"

"No but you should give a shit anyway give us some privacy Blondie cause I'm going to get in on that"

The samurai bitch got up from the ground while lookin' at Haku with eyes full of lust and only lust and that got my gears turnin' more than ever and I couldn't stand it. Even if I was also guilty for lookin' at Haku that way I didn't want a low life like this moron touchin' Haku without her consent.

"Like hell I'll leave the both of ya alone!"

"Then…will you like to get in on some action?"

Kamui Gakupo's voice came out husky thinkin' I'd fall for it immediately and say yes to his question. But my buttons where pushed to my limit and I kicked the purple haired man makin' him fall back a bit. This of course didn't sit well with the man and he got up from the floor in an annoyed domineer but it at least got him away from Haku.

"Whatever Blondie do what you want with her I'm leaving"

"Fuckin' bitch"

"Why not saying that in my face Blondie!"

"Gladly"

I walked up in Gakupo's face and repeated what I had said and the samurai wanna be left and never came back. Of course this wasn't gonna stop me from beatin' the shit outta him later y'know but all thoughts of him where erased by a soft cryin' Haku who was on the floor. I quickly went over to Haku who was cryin' in fear and to my surprise she hugged me the moment I was by her side and started to cry into my chest all I could really do was pat her head and hug her back. I decided to help her get up on her own two feet and an idea popped into my head. Grabbin' her hand I walked into the direction I was gonna see Haku at…the sakura tree. I could feel Haku's nervousness since she started to grip my hand as tight as possible and to reassure her I gripped her hand in return but I didn't make eye contact. We reached the tall bushes and I was ready to go inside but I stumbled backwards makin' me realize Haku wouldn't go inside the bushes with me.

"What's up Haku? Is there somethin' wrong?"

"Wh-Where ar-are we going…?"

"Don't worry Haku it'll be fine now come on let's go in we're runnin' outta time"

"Neru…where are we going…? And you have to answer me"

I could tell Haku was super scared and I couldn't blame her due to the events that had happen a few minutes and I couldn't help but feel horrible since I was the one who told her to meet me back here so I felt responsible for what had happen to her. I gripped Haku's hand harder due to the amount of guilt I felt and I felt as if I was a part of Gakupo's disgustin' plan the pit in my stomach was growin' by the second. Even lookin' at Haku in the eye was difficult enough she even put me on the spot of answerin' her it's not like a surprise or anythin' but just talkin' to her was just as bad so the best thing I could actually say is:

"…kura…tree…"

"Kura tree? Oh! The sakura tree that you said to go to in the note you wrote Neru?"

"Y-Yea I'm gonna show ya where it is s-so y'know where it is"

" _So what I experienced would never happen again_ is what you really wanted to say, right?"

I jumped alil' because she was more than accurate so I looked away more then I already was and turned away then let go of Haku's hand then walked inside the bushes only to turn around again. Then with my vampire vision I was able to look through the bushes and see Haku standin' there waitin' for me to come out. But I didn't instead I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bushes and she did stubble a bit but she caught herself and her eyes opened wide once she opened her eyes and I hoped it was for the view that was in front of her.

"Neru! This is amazing!"

"Shh! No one knows bout this place so don't shout Haku"

"Ah! Sorry Neru I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright just don't do it again b-but that aside wh-what do ya think?"

 _Please say ya like it! Please say ya like it!_

"It's beautiful Neru I never thought there was a place like this at the school it's kinda like a secret place for the two of us makes it better that no one knows about this place"

 _A secret place…for the two of us…_ _ ***goofy love struck smile***_ _that really be nice…_

"Ah actually um bout the school part uh…"

Before I looked away Haku gave me a confused look and I honestly couldn't break it to her that this place is actually outside the school premises. Well the half where standin' on now is on school property but where the sakura tree was I'd beg to differ. I was ready to break the news to Haku but when I turned around she was gone I nearly panicked so hard til I heard my name bein' shouted towards the direction of the sakura tree.

"OI! I'm over here Neru come here!"

I turned around only to see Haku standin' by the sakura tree and my jaw dropped then again it really shouldn't have since she doesn't know the truth and I felt a bit bad for not tellin her. But I guess a lil' white lie is worth the beautiful smile she had on her face. She was wavin' at me motionin' me to come over with the smile still on her face so I couldn't really deny the smile that started to form. I walked over to Haku and I'm guessin' I had a smile on my face cause Haku's face lit up even more then before and I'm positive my smile grew even wider.

"Hey Neru I've been meaning to ask how come the Sakura tree is in full bloom when it isn't spring?"

"I honestly have no idea ever since I found this place the tree has always been bloomin' all year long and I still can't figure out why"

"Really? That's really odd"

"I know but this is the first time I've ever seen it this beautiful"

Lookin' up at the sakura tree I didn't say a thing but Haku's cute gigglin' had caught me off guard and I looked over to Haku and gave her a confused look and she responded with:

"You really care for this sakura tree Neru"

"Hm?"

Haku looked towards the tree and extended her hand only to touch the bark of the sakura tree which was followed up with Haku closin' her eyes. She stayed quiet for a bit and then she slowly opened her eyes and I was surprised cause I was met with the most serious face Haku has ever made.

"Beat"

"Huh?"

"Heart beat…the tree's heart beat…"

I was still confused and Haku still had a serious face on still not sayin' anythin' but I jumped once Haku had grabbed my rist and stared at it more seriously than before.

 _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I feel like my heart is gonna explode and it's beatin' so hard and fast can Haku hear it! Is she hearin' it?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

"Neru"

"HA-HAI!"

"That's interesting…hey Neru can you do me a favor?"

"Ye-Yea a-and that is?"

 _Why is she movin' her face closer to mine!? That's not good my-! Hold up come to think of it Haku as long eye lashes…huh would ya look at that…WAIT!_

"Can you stop breathing?"

"Oh yea sure that's easy so all I gotta do is stop brea- Stop breathin?!"

"Yes…oh wait not like that! Never like that! You're too sweet to stop breathing!"

"Oh ok WAIT WHAT!?"

"NO IT'S JUST-AAHHH! THAT CAME OUT WRONG! I-It's just that the tree's heart beat is just like yours…so…"

"Just like mine? What do ya mean?"

 _That's a first…_

"Well um…"

Haku looked away and had on a face as if she was contemplatin on whether or not to tell me and I of course looked at her super confused like any normal human bein' would. After a few minutes of her contimplatin she looked at me…and giggled it was cute like everythin' bout her obviously.

"*giggle*Neru you look like a confused puppy it's really cute*smile*"

"HUH!?*blush*Ah uh wha-wai…ba-BAKA! WHAT ARE YA TALKIN' BOUT!"

"Ah! No it's just it looked like that since your head was slightly tilted and well…sorry but…"

The beauty in front of me had her head down slightly and had started to point at somethin' behind me so I turned around only to see…

*Woof*

 _A…puppy…?_

The small dog then started to run towards me and soon jumped towards me as a result I fell backwards. I thought I would've fallen onto Haku and it would've become **_super_** awkward afterwards but I hit the floor with a thud. I gowned in a bit of pain and the uncomfortable movement that the small dog was makin' on top of my abdomen.

"Ne-Ne-Ne-Neru!"

"Huh?"

I looked both left and right still haven't spotted Haku until I looked up at the sky. With all the branches and the sakura fallen and blowin' in the wind majestically it was nice. The only thing that kinda killed the view was Haku who was now on top of the highest branch she looked pretty shaken it was funny, cute and really weird.

"Haku mind if ya come down cause I warned ya bout the shoutin'!"

Haku furiously shook her head to say 'no' as she was huggin' the tree branch for dear life and that made me laugh really hard. I laughed even harder once I thought of the image she's givin 'off and I decided to shouted to her.

"Oi! Haku ya know how ya said I looked like a 'confused puppy'? Guess what ya look like a scared kitty!"

"*Blush*Mou! I'm sorry I get it just…the…does it bite…?"

"Bite? Oh the dog? Nah it seems friendly ya should come down from the tree!"

"Ac-Actually I'm…*nervous laughter*"

I didn't get to hear the last part but judgin' by the fact that she looked away and let out a nervous laughter ya put two together and ya get _stuck on top of a tree Haku_ y'know the norm. Wantin' to help her I tried to get up from the floor but the dog kept knockin' me down and lickin' me.

"Ah ya bastard get off me!"

It kept lickin' me but I got sick of it after a minute or so of this the werewolf in me decided to assert dominance and so I growled as loud as possible but not loud enough for Haku to hear. As predicted the small puppy backed down and got off me so I finally got up and climbed the sakura tree to help Haku who still looks shaken.

"Hiya ya doin ok?*grin*"

"Neru! Help me get down…!"

"Should I now? Ya seem like you're havin' fun now*smile*"

"Neruuu don't be like that! Seriously help me down from here"

I gave Haku an evil grin and looked in front thinkin' of some simple problems to give to Haku to answer and if she got `em right I'll help her get down. If not…well I'll see how far we get…

"How bout I'll give ya a simple question and you'll answer sounds fair enough?"

"But that's if I get the question right but what happens if I get it wrong?"

"I'll figure that out later but for now it's gonna help me with how smart ya are"

"Oh no…what subject is it…?"

"Not sayin' it's just a random question from a random subject"

"I'm not lookin' forward to this…"

"How…do ya…make…a cheese cake?"

"28!"

I laughed at her sudden answer in which I knew was nowhere near the right answer then it was followed by Haku's most confused expression that she had ever made.

"Wa-Wait I wasn't ready!"

"HAHAHA well too bad next question ***still laughing*** "

"Wait Neru that isn't fair you said it was a fair questioner!"

"Sorry sorry but I was kinda jokin' but if ya do by any chance wanna make me a cheesecake I won't mind~ ***smirk*** "

Haku surprisingly laughed along as well and it made me happy to know someone can be comfortable around me. It's been awhile since I had a nice laugh with someone like Haku or someone in general the only person I talked to this openly was with Nero. I was bout to start feelin' sad for myself but Haku caught me off guard.

"Well if you want I can make a cheesecake on a weekend so we can eat it while studying"

" ***Blush*** Ya don't have to y'know"

"No it's mine to be honest plus I guess this is kind of a payment for you since you're willing to tutor me"

"But still ya really don't have too"

 _As much as I love cheesecake I don't want Haku to feel like she owes me somethin' for the thing I'm willin' to do…_

"But I want to so I'm making a cheesecake weather you excepted or not"

I blushed a bit harder than before and I started to scratch the back of my neck then looked away. Then soon afterwards the school bell rang and it was time for Haku to go back to class I was upset our time together is over. I looked back at Haku and she had a slightly sadden expression for a brief second and glanced over at me givin' me a soft smile so naturally I returned it.

"Looks like our time is up…"

 _Her voice sounds so sad…but I feel ya…_

"Yea…well uh shall I help ya get down Haku…?"

"Ye-Yeah that would be great actually but uh how are you going to do that?"

"Well…mind if I practice or more accurately use a spell I haven't used in awhile?"

"What type is it?"

"It's a level eight levitation spell so it should be very helpful if I'm actually able to pull it off"

 _Jeez, I don't think I even remember the words to the spell..._

"Um sure…I'll brace my-AH!"

I already started to chant the spell when Haku sounded she regretted her decision and I couldn't just stop the spell or else she'll fall so naturally I continued to chant the spell. Thank and miraculously that I managed to remember the words even if it is on the dot. I managed to get Haku down with the levitation spell then I got down soon after. Lookin' at Haku I didn't want to part ways with her not yet at least but I guess in the words of Meiko _stick your education first_.

"I guess this is where we part ways til the afternoon huh?"

"Yes um thank you again for helping me with my studies Neru"

"No problem but just cause we get along doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya, y'know?"

"Ah…I was afraid you might say that Neru…bu-but so be it so I'll be in your care Neru ***bows*** "

"*blush*Ye-yea likewise…"

 _Get your mind outta the gutter get your mind outta the gutter_

"Anyway I should get going Neru I don't want to be late for class so see you later Neru at five don't be late bye now ***waves good-bye and runs off to class*** "

"Yea see ya then..!"

 _Tenshi (angel)…_

* * *

 **Me: *whisper*That's it…!**

 **Miku: *whisper*Shh Neru is in the next room over**

 **Luka: *whisper*How did we all end up in the same building?**

 **Me: *whisper*That's not the problem here Luka-nee we just need to-**

 **Rin+Len: *Screams*Neru wait-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: *whisper*We actually** ** _all_** **ended up in the same building even though we ran in separate directions…?**

 **Neru: *opens the door*Let's see I caught two three more to go~ Now Rin Len go search the other rooms I'll look in this one**

 **Rin+Len: Yes Miss…*Leaves the room***

 **Luka: *whisper* Looks like she caught the terror twins*Holds a scared Miku in her arms***

 **Miku: *whisper* Luka-chan…*hides her face in Luka's arms***

 **Me: *whisper* Well see you readers later this month-**

 **Neru: *slams open closet door*FOUND Y'ALL!**

 **Me: *startled and scared as hell*Sarabara (farewell)…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Neru: So y'all learned your lesson?!**

 **Everyone: Hai…*Laying on the floor in pain***

 **Neru: Good. Setsuna**

 **Me: Hai…**

 **Neru: Do your normal entrance**

 **Me: That…is impossible…to do…with this….pain…Luka-nee…?**

 **Luka: No thank you…**

 **Me: Miku-nee…?**

 **Miku: What Luka-chan…said…sorry…**

 **Me: Kagamine twins…? How about it…?**

 **Rin: Hell no…plus Len…just passed out…*pokes Len while on the floor in pain***

 **Me: Neru…you do it…**

 **Neru: Why do I have to do it?!**

 **Me: …Because we're…all…*pass out***

 **Neru: Setsuna…?**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne! Setsuna-chan!*Runs toward Neru* we got our first-! Ah-!**

 **Luka+Miku: Hi Haku/Hello Haku-chan*both pass out***

 **Neru: *Turns to see Haku*Um…I can explain…**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne…why…it's such a bad time to beat up everyone too!**

 **Neru: Why? It's not like we got anythin' special comin' up**

 **Haku: Well…*Shows the envelope she's holding to Neru***

 **Neru: HOLY SHIT! NO WAY!? We gotta get Setsuna to wake up! Do the endin' card for this segment while I try to wake up Setsuna*Runs over to Setsuna's body and shakes it furiously***

 **Haku: Ri-Right! E-E-Everyone Setsuna owns no-nothing hope y-you en-joy**

* * *

The Genius Delinquent and The Shy Cat Girl

Chapter Ten: Haku's POV: A Cheesecake…or…?

* * *

"Yea see ya then…!"

It was the last thing I heard Neru say before I ran to my next class and I couldn't be more excited to see her later this evening. Running back to class I tried to avoid the purple haired man as if my life depended on it and it does sort of but instead of my life it's something else. Thankfully I managed to get to my class with seeing the purple haired man and I was full of relief when I sat in my seat. Class had started and like this morning I couldn't understand a single thing and I didn't have Neru or Lucchi to help me.

 _Now I really wonder how Neru will tutor me_ _ ***worry***_ _…_

 ***PING-PING***

Class ended and I couldn't feel more useless for not understanding anything and I wanted to cry but Neru's words from her note made me want to keep trying. Packing up my books and the handouts Sensei had gave out putting them in my bag. Walking out of the room towards my next class and I had spotted Lucchi and I couldn't be more happy to see her. I hurried over to catch up to her and I called out to her she didn't turn around. Which made me think I made a mistake but I walked by her side and it was in fact Lucchi. But she had a weird goofy look and looked like she was day dreaming while walking.

I tried to wave my hands in front of her and still nothing then I tried to shake her a bit and she did respond with a:

"Hm…?"

"Um…Lucchi? Class is about to start if we don't hurry up"

"Huh…? Oh yes class…that's right…we have class…"

 _Hmmmm…oh I have an idea if she won't pay attention to me then…_

"Um Lu-Lucchi-? Ne-Neru! What a coincidence!"

"THAT BLONDIE ***looks around furiously*** HAKU-CHAN WHERE IS SHE!"

" ***nervous laughter*** I-I finally caught your attention Lu-"

 ***PING-PING***

"Cchi…eh?"

We both looked at each other as the realization of the attendance bell rung sunk in and when it did we both ran into our classroom which was thankfully not too far from where we were standing. So we managed to get to class before our names where called but at the same time I realized Lucchi had an excuse for being late. I on the other hand didn't have an excuse so I was scolded by Sensei for interrupting him when he was taking attendance. Taking my seat by the window in the back of the class I took out my books and my purple pencil case setting them on my desk. Sensei also took the chance to introduce Lucchi to the rest of the class and Sensei gave her the option to take a seat anywhere in the class as long as it wasn't another student. So just like in homeroom she sat beside me and I appreciated it then class soon started right afterword. Lucchi had helped me throughout class until it was interrupted by a girl with teal hair tied up in twin tails.

 _Hm…? Why does she look so familiar…?_

"Sorry I'm late Sensei it will never happen again"

"Hatsune-san ***sigh*** it's ok just go sit in your seat…so as I was saying please study for next the exam that's in two weeks and what's on the board is going to be on the test"

 _Looks like I have to tell Neru about the test…maybe I should give her two cheese cakes_ _ ***giggle***_ _Oh maybe a cheese soufflé she'd probably like that…_

" ***whisper*** Hey Lucchi can you…help…me…?"

When I asked Lucchi to help I was surprised to see Lucchi having the same face she had when I found her. But this time she looked at the twin-tailed teal girl and it was then I knew Lucchi had a crush on the tealette oddly enough I found this quite amusing and since Lucchi was the type to never give up on anything. Even if it did involve things like this funny enough I remembered how when we where little Lucchi would beg her parents to get a dog. Funny enough her parents couldn't take her persistence after the second week had started so by the end of the week she had a new family member a puppy.

" ***Whisper*** Oi~ Lucchi can you pay attention because I can't teach you anything"

"Hm? ***Whisper*** Oh you can just show me the notes later…"

" ***Whisper*** I'm not too good at that either just take a look…"

I showed Lucchi my book and her face turned into an extremely confused one but in a way it managed to get Lucchi back on track. But it did make me pretty depressed at the realization of how my studying and note taking skills are extremely horrible.

 _I guess three cheese soufflés are indeed of Neru's hard work…_ _ ***nervous laughter***_

Class had ended and it was time for our next class both me and Lucchi was already walking to class. Both of us had some idle chatter like how her first day was and how she ended up ranting about the tealette from last class. I didn't mind one bit but I guess Lucchi was now planning on how to approach her since she started asking herself what does the tealette like, hobbies, favorite food, and so on an so on. We got to class on time unlike last time but we had an unexpected surprise before we entered the classroom.

"Eh…?"

"Ah…"

"Uhh…"

We ran into Neru and got caught in a situation where we both had to talk to each other but since we said we wouldn't talk with each other neither of us said anything to be honest we both basically avoided eye contact. Lucchi looked like she didn't forgive Neru for even breathing and was glaring and Neru ready to start another argument with her. Oddly enough I was actually grateful that Lucchi was already starting another fight with Neru. Since both of them were arguing with each other I got stuck in the middle which was better than the weird awkward silence both me and Neru had to deal with.

 _Either way I have to try and stop this before it escalates any further then yelling and shouting who knows how much damage Lucchi or Neru would cause to the school…_

"Um…Lucchi I think we should go inside-"

"There is no way I have a class with you!"

"Ya think you're disappointed?! Shit I'm beyond that Pinky!"

"It's Luka! Megurine Luka learn it would you!"

 _Lucchi there's a crowd starting to form_ _ ***Panic***_

"I have the right to call ya whatever I like and if I want to call ya _Pinky_ I can!"

 _Neru…you're making it worse…!_ _ ***Panics even more***_

"How about you shut it Blondie before I make you!"

"Go ahead I'd like to see ya try Pinky!"

Both Neru where arguing and the few people who stopped to watch the argument unfold turned into a small crowd then it became a huge crowd. I kept hearing whispers of people talking about who they bet on to win the argument during this I also heard how people started to talk nasty about Neru. For example your classic stereotypical pretty girls or the gossip girls I like to jokingly call them the Spice Girls to myself because of the whole drama involving them. Then there are the students who like to film everything and then the people who started to question who I was saying things like _'Like who is she?'_ or _'Was she ever in this school?'_ I didn't like how it started to escalate to simple questions of asking who I was to maybe I'm just looking for attention. But I guess that wasn't the problem at the moment since I didn't realize much the arguing between Neru and Lucchi had escalated.

"OH YEA!? HOW BOUT WE TEST THAT PINKY!"

"GLADLY!"

Wait what?! Test what? What were they arguing about and how did it turn out like this?!

"Ok, Ok break it up you two"

 _Ah…!_ _Seito kaicho_ _!?_

Both Neru and Lucchi had stopped arguing but they were both still giving each other death glares at each other. I was hoping my presence went unknown but it didn't since Seito kaicho shot a look my way and I couldn't meet her gaze so I looked down at the floor trying not cry. I heard Seito kaicho gave out a sigh and then started to speak.

"How about the three of you follow me to the student council room so you can explain this"

"How bout I say I don't gotta follow ya anywhere"

 _That sounds like something Neru would say…and knowing Lucchi she'll follow the rules-_

"For once I agree with Blondie here we don't have to follow you anywhere since we did nothing wrong"

 _EH?! WAIT WHAT LUCCHI?!_

"Look I understand you're a transfer student and you're unfamiliar to the school rules but that doesn't excuse you from causing a ruckus in the hallway"

"Yo can ya fuck off for once Lily? Cause now you're gonna start a ruckus"

"Excuse me?! Neru you shouldn't even be talking because I'm trying to save you from a suspension form that has your name on it since you're on probation!"

 _Neru caused that much trouble to have to be on probation? That's a lot worse than I thought…_

"Fine if you two won't follow me I'll take this young lady here"

Seito kaicho had turned around to look at me and I jumped at her sudden announcement of me following her but I didn't say anything I just stood there super tense. I had glanced over at Lucchi hoping she'll help me but really only made things worse for all three of us. She grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was now in between Neru and Lucchi. While the two girls look like the guys in shoujo manga I looked at them franticly panicking and worrying more than I was before in all honesty if my cat ears where showing they would be pulled back showing how panicked I was.

"Sorry but Haku-chan isn't going to follow you anywhere and it doesn't matter who you are because I don't care"

"Sharp tongue you got there watch what you say transfer student"

"Well ya obviously just got here since ya haven't heard how sharp Pinky's tongue is"

I wanna run away…!

"Ok, Ok can you girls stop it?"

"Kazuto sensei"

"Tch"

"Ne-Ahem Akita-kun I heard that"

Kazuto sensei had walked out from the crowd and headed towards us only to stop in front of Neru and me. I looked over at Neru who looked like she had known something about Kazuto sensei's appearance but I didn't question it so I looked over towards Lucchi whose face was really pale. At first I started to ask myself why but once I had saw who was in the crowd I immediately knew why she went white the girl who Lucchi had a crush on.

Now I'm curious how Lucchi met her or where she had seen her

"Akita-kun, Yowane-kun, and transfer student please follow me to my office"

Neru gave out a sigh and didn't argue with Sensei Lucchi had her head held down and I just stayed by Neru and Lucchi's side. All three of us started to follow sensei through the crowd Lucchi still had her head down trying to avoid eye contact with her crush and I couldn't help feel bad for her. Neru looked like she was extremely annoyed just following sensei and I couldn't help but look back at the crowd and I saw the tealette look at us but after a bit she turned around. I'm hoping for Lucchi's sake that the tealette didn't think rudely about her because Lucchi never was a person to treat someone else differently then herself. Which was one of the reason why we became friends in the first place not being able to talk without stuttering was hard for me to do so I got bullied often for it but Lucchi was the only person who stood up for me when I couldn't. Funny enough the way Neru acts was the way Lucchi acted when we were younger and just like Neru would be open towards me so would Lucchi and she would act more girly then she would normally. So in a way I found it really funny how Lucchi would argue with Neru when Neru was Lucchi but my thoughts got cut off for a bit once I noticed we walked pass Kazuto sensei's office. Since I'm part feline I felt super off about everything my hair started to stand on end and if it showed I would be wagging my tail and my ears would be pulled back slightly sort of like I was defending something.

"Hey Neru you should really stop picking fights"

"Oh yea? Why not ask Pinky who started it Kaito?"

"But Neru you where really rude to Pinky here"

"Megurine Luka! Not _Pinky_ even if you are a teacher you don't have the right to call a student _Pinky_ or something like that"

"Oh ya didn't guess it yet Pinky this isn't a teacher this is Kaito he's ok as an illusionist but-Oh hey Kaito there's free ice cream-"

"WHERE! WHERE!"

As soon as Neru mentioned ice cream Sensei's hair turned color to a bright blue and so did his eyes it turned into a blue hue. I jumped and nearly lost my strength to even walk because of the scare it gave me. Then Neru continued talking after Kaito-san had revealed how he really looked like while tried to calm down my racing heart beat and Lucchi helped me.

"Like I said an _OK_ illusionist but distract him with what he likes and he's back to the way he looks like"

"Th-Then um why di-did he he-help us…?"

"Well I helped because I heard Neru is on probation and to join the games we can't have anyone on a suspension form-Ah"

 _Oh no…_

"So ya helped _'us'_ for **_your_** own benefit…"

"Wait Neru I didn't mean-! "

"How bout go to fuckin' hell I'm leavin'"

Neru soon left us standing in the middle of the hallway and Lucchi was about to follow her but I grabbed her hand before she did so and shook my head saying ' _no'_. Lucchi obliged and did what I asked her to do she was confused as any person would but I didn't say anything it's not my place to say anything. The real sad part was I couldn't just go up to Neru and comfort her since it's a really sensitive topic for her…but with what we agreed with it was easier said than done.

"Yowane-san…"

"Ha-Hai?!"

"Is…Neru…still-well you know…"

"Um…n-normally I wo-would say a-ask Neru but…"

 _It's not my place to tell anyone anything if Neru doesn't want to tell anyone about it…_

"Come on please I want to know I need to know how Neru I coping with _it_ "

I looked away while Kaito-san kept asking me about Neru and I couldn't deal with it the nagging the pleading only for an answer of a question that he wants an answer so desperately. My heart started to race and all my senses started to get sharp the colors in my view started to go brighter. Then I started to hear car noises from the other side of the school I even heard the teachers talking from all the classrooms even the whispers and the texting noises coming from everywhere. Even my sense of smell went on full power I started to smell the flowers from outside the different food smells but I instantly got nausea once I smelled the smoke from cigarettes coming from every direction. I was about to lose consciousness but Lucchi had caught me before I did.

"Haku-chan come here we should leave"

"Lucchi…? I don't…feel so good…"

"It's ok here we'll go to your house just try to stay awake"

"O-Ok…"

Then one moment I was in the school the next moment I'm at home in my bed slowly passing out but Lucchi is trying to keep me from doing so. I looked over to my bedroom door and for some reason I started imaging Neru bursting through the door full of sweat and breathing heavily as if she ran all the way here. I felt myself smile and then Lucchi had appeared and started to drag Neru away and it started to sound like they were arguing but I guess I was feeling really bad or something because I felt at ease with hearing those two argue. My vision started to go blurrier then it was and I started to close my eyes when I heard:

 ***BANG…CRASH***

"Holy shit I didn't mean to break one of Haku's plates!"

 _Huh…? What's happening?_

"Nice to know you care for my house hold items"

"Ah never mind then ya can buy as much plates as ya want can I break more?"

"Why you little-! Ah wait don't do that!"

 _Lucchi…?_

"Shit wait-!"

"AAHH!"

I looked over by door only to catch the moment were both Lucchi and Neru fall to the ground with cookies rolling on the floor while the arguing duo grunted in pain. I looked in awe not saying anything and the two girls on the floor did the same thing this weird staring contest went for a bit until I started to laugh.

"Huh? Haku-chan why are you laughing?"

"Haku?"

I kept on laughing and soon after words I heard Neru laugh and I knew Lucchi was smiling from ear to ear. But it soon died down after I started to cough due to the amount of laughter I did so Neru and Lucchi rushed to my side offering me a glass of water and I was going to sit up to drink the glass when Lucchi had covered Neru's eyes then dragged her out the room leaving the glass of water they both held on top of my study desk. I couldn't help but stare at the entire thing unfold completely dumb founded I was ready to question why when I saw a white tail under the sheets and I was ready to go into my panic mode. But I went o thinking maybe it's the kitty that randomly comes in through the window and so I lifted the covers expecting to see a cat…but I didn't.

 _Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Then….Neru saw….!?_

I raised my hand up to ruffle my hair a bit to try and confirm my conclusion and I was right from the get go. I felt my cat ears and for a moment a wave of instant shock came through my body but it got worse once I heard Neru trying to fight Lucchi to get into my room and I went into full panic mode looking around trying to see if I can hide somewhere. But the last thing I heard before I ducked down curled up into a ball with the covers over me hiding my entire body was a **BANG** from the door most probably from opening or breaking the door by accident.

"Haku…what are ya doin'?"

"Ha-Haku i-i-isn't here!"

"Haku-chan…um…why…"

 _I feel the judgment in their glare…_

"C-Can ya get out of there?"

"I-I told y-you Ha-Haku isn't here!"

The judgment is too much…!

"Ri-Right…um…a-anyway I'm gonna go home cause you're sick and accordin to Pinky here it's a fever so I'ma go and I'll help ya with your studies when ya feel better"

"Ok…sorry for the inconvenience Neru…"

"Nah no problems hope ya get better Haku and see ya Pinky"

"Learn my name! Ugh but thanks for stopping by and caring for Haku here"

 _ ***Smile***_ _I knew Neru had a good heart_

I heard footsteps grow distant and the door closing I waited for a bit before I popped my head out of the blankets and saw no one in my room. I was cautions before I took off all the blankets off then I sat up on my bed. I looked at the door and started to smile then soon plopped down on my pillow only to give a small sigh…

"Ok the Blondie went home"

"AAAHHHH! ***Cough Cough*** "

"Holy Jesus Haku-chan are you ok?! And don't do that you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry! ***Cough*** It's just I thought Neru came back and she was going to see me like this!"

"Well true…anyway can you like try to hide your ears and tail?"

"Maybe but not in this state ***Sits up*** also the thing is…I feel….light...…headed…"

"Hm? Haku-chan! Haku-cha-!"

* * *

 **Neru: Uhh…ok so Setsuna um might not be here for like two chapters…due to what I did…**

 **Haku: You have to apologize but beside that do you think we should open this?*Holds up an envelope***

 **Neru: Well it will be rude not to don'cha think?**

 **Haku: True but it doesn't feel right without her…**

 **Neru: True again…but still let's just open it we'll see what Setsuna thinks later**

 **Haku: …*Worried*…**

 **Neru: Well aren't ya curious bout it?**

 **Haku: *Opens the envelope guiltily*you want to read it with me Neru?**

 **Neru: Sure why not who's it from?**

 **Haku: Um…it's from HuskySilver*Reads letter quietly along with Neru***

 **Neru: Nice to know someone likes Setsuna's crappy jokes**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne…Oh look! It looks like HuskySilver likes cheesecake!**

 **Neru: Oh true…Haku-a's cheesecake is the best!**

 **Haku: Aww that's so sweet thank you Ne-Ne!*Hugs Neru***

 **Neru: *Nods while blushing*No problem…hm? Oh look people already hate Gakupo**

 **Haku: Oh you're right…um anyway thank you HuskySilver for the review? Um bu-but about the cheesecake…**

 **Neru: I ate the last one that was in the fridge…we don't talk bout that so…**

 **Haku: I guess this is good-bye until next month right Neru?**

 **Neru: Yea wanna end it together Haku-a?**

 **Haku: Sure one…**

 **Neru: Two...**

 **Haku+Neru: Three! Sarabara(Farewell)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haku+Neru: Hello/Hi everyone**

 **Haku: Um…Uhh….**

 **Neru: We got no idea how to open this*Starts to laugh***

 **Haku: We really don't…a-anyway we should talk about important things…if we have any…**

 **Neru: Or we can just end it here enjoy the read people-!**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne!**

 **Neru: What~?**

 **Haku: Mou! Can you not do that we have to make Setsuna-chan look good**

 **Neru: Or as best she** ** _can_** **look good for~**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne!**

 **Neru: Sorry, sorry anyway I heard from Setsuna that new characters are comin into play**

 **Haku: Oh I've heard about that too! But I don't think we should spoil to much here**

 **Neru: True we should keep the suspense of the story**

 **Haku: Right exactly on that note Setsuna owns nothing**

 **Neru+Haku: We hope you readers enjoy the story and continue to read it~**

* * *

The Genius Delinquent and The Shy Cat Girl

Chapter Eleven: Neru's POV: The Day You Came Back Pt: 1

* * *

"Learn my name! Ugh but thanks for stopping by and caring for Haku here"

I blushed pretty hard and I felt it as my face started to feel super hot. I looked away and started to walk off towards the door Pinky had followed me and as I was walkin towards the door I couldn't help but stop at the door. Only to turn around and look at pinky in the eye pretty sure I was blushin but I still said what I wanted to say…sorta…

"Hey uhh…Pinky…um…can ya tell me when uh Ha-Haku feels better…"

"Yes, I know and…thank you for getting to know Haku-chan…granted I know she has a stuttering problem and she's super shy so she doesn't speak up when she needs to…but thank you…for being with her…"

I was takin by surprise when Pinky had said what she said so I didn't say anything else so we were left in an awkward silence but I knew I had to finish what I wanted to say just to get over with but it took a bit too actually brush the awkwardness away. But I guess my brain had a change of thought when I did speak up.

"Yea…Haku is a nice person…she knew my reputation around the school and she still wanted to be near me and talk to me…it's…nice y'know to that people like her still exists…"

"That's why I helped you back there I couldn't do anything but stop Roro from attacking you to try and stop you from helping Haku and putting an end to whatever she went through"

 _Roro…?_

For the last part Pinky's voice went sour as if she was ready to kill Kamui Gakupo for whatever he did to Haku. Granted I was and _still_ am on the verge of killin Kamui Gakupo too so it's relatable I feel for Pinky at this point.

 _Maybe I should invite her to the next time I fight Kamui Gakupo so she can get a piece of seein him in pain wouldn't that be fun_ _ ***evil grin***_

"So Blonde mind telling me who the bastard was so I can give him regret getting anywhere _near_ Haku-chan"

"Humph well if ya so desire to know its Kamui Gakupo best way to describe him is an arrogant asshole…he tried to get in Haku's pant's…"

"That dirty bastard! Now I really am going to make him regret everything!"

 _Good luck with that ya can't get anywhere near him without bein exhausted from defeatin his pathetic goons_

"Anyway this is where we part Pinky I need to do somethin today but give me a holler if anythin happens to Haku cool?"

"No problem, see you around blonde"

I as I walked off I gave a wave good-bye and calmly walked home and as much as I told Pinky I had somethin to do it couldn't be further then the truth. So I decided to take a detour and take the long way home which was a dark alley way where most gamblin houses were at and I didn't mind it and since I did some gamblin for a while most houses know who I am. So passin' by around here was simple I went around sayin _'Hi longtime no see'_ to the different house managers and the regular gamblin folks that were around. Reachin the end of the twist and turns of the ally way it made me kinda want to gamble again it was fun when I did have a gamblin round or two. But I shook the thought away and headed home passin by a few convenient stores along the way until I reached another street where most of the rich lived and across from that was another street where the poor where livin'. I hated usin the word _'poor'_ to classify a group of people with low finances and I hated the rich for treatin' those same people like absolute garbage. But I couldn't do much but help those people granted the rich hated me for that but I didn't care so I walked towards the low financed neighborhood.

"Ara Neru-chan"

"Hm?"

 _That voice it sounds just like…_

"Oba-chan!"

"Geh- Neru-chan…what did I tell you about calling me _'Oba-chan'_ just call me Ann would you?"

" ***grin*** Right sorry, sorry Ann how ya doin'?"

"I'm fine thanks to you of course if it wasn't for you and the help you gave me to pay off my dept I wouldn't be here"

I gave a small heart warmin smile to Ann and a light blush came to my face. Ann was a nice person and with the way she looked now was so different from when I found her it was like night and day you couldn't even tell she lived in a neighborhood like this one. Her hair wasn't a bright golden color before and now it was as bright as the sun and it was tied in a pony tail that reached a little passed her waist even her eyes were like the sky of a beautiful sunny day. My train of thought had been stop when someone had tackled me from behind so I landed face first but I was ready to fight back when I heard Ann say:

"Prima where have you been everyone has been looking for you!"

"Pri-Prima…?"

Once I said the teens name she started to nuzzle my back and be very affectionate while sayin' the nickname she gave me. I let Prima nuzzle me from behind since it felt like she missed me…literally we stayed like that until Ann had to pull Prima off me. I managed to stand up before Ann lost her grip on Prima and she started to hug me again and nuzzle her face on my chest this time. Prima was super shy in all honesty she's shyer then Haku when it was just her but with us and most of the neighborhood she was a happy go lucky girl so I patted her head slowly strokin her short dark blue hair which matched her blue eyes.

"Ne-chan Ne-chan it's been awhile ***smile*** "

"Ahaha…that's true have you been a good girl while I wasn't around? Ya didn't play any tricks on anyone did ya?"

"No Prima was a good girl Ne-chan"

"That's good to hear by the way Prima where's your fox ears and tail?"

"Oh Prima's hiding them since Prima had to take a short cut through the rich neighborhood"

"Prima that's dangerous we went over this before-"

"I know Annonee-chan but Prima heard that Ne-chan was in the neighborhood and Prima wanted to see Ne-chan as soon as possible"

"Mou!"

"Its fine as long as Prima over here is ok I say its fine ain't that right Prima?"

Prima gave me a huge smile and nodded a yes to my response while Ann gave a long sigh but was still pleased to know that Prima was still her energetic self when she was with us. Eventually we started to walk through the neighborhood and waved to say _'Hi'_ or to help out if needed. We did this for a bit until we reached my house which was an ok house due to where we're at granted I wasn't low in finances nor did I have high income from somewhere. I just choose to live here and Ann knew I could just live in a nice house in a decent neighborhood but I kept insisting that I wanted to live here and she gave in.

"Well Prima, Ann we gotta part ways"

"Aww but Prima wanted to be with Ne-chan more time"

"Sorry Prima but I gotta head somewhere tomorrow early so I gotta go to bed early"

"Ara that's a first in a while could it be ***leans closer to Neru*** you found a boyfriend~"

 _Oh wow so~ original…_

"Or perhaps a _girlfriend_?"

My mind thought of one person when Ann said 'girlfriend' the shy yet cute beautiful lookin angel Haku. I started to think of how Haku looked when she smiled when she panicked when I teased her that one time. Then without warnin I pictured Haku in an apron which made my heart pound as loud and hard as a beatin drum and it became worst when I imagined Haku with an apron but…without clothin…my face went so hot at the thought of Haku walkin around naked with only an apron on….

 ** _NERU'S IMAGINEATION_**

"I'm home"

"Kyaaa Neru you're home early! ***Panic*** "

"Haku?! What's wrong?! ***rushes towards the kitchen*** "

"AAHHH! Wait don't come in the kitchen! ***Hides behind the table counter*** "

"Haku? Why are ya hidin' from me? ***worry*** did I do somethin' wrong…?"

"Ah we-well a-about…that… ***stands up from behind the counter*** um…I wa-wanted to surprise you…so…"

"Haku… ***blushes and walks towards Haku*** so all _this_ is for me huh~ ***grabs Haku's waist*** "

"Ah! Ne-Neru… ***leans closer to Neru's face and wraps her arms around Neru's neck*** yes…every bit of me is for you…and only you…"

"I like the sound of that… ***leans even closer to Haku's face*** "

"Ah~! Mnh Ne-Neru…!"

 ** _BACK TO REALITIY_**

"Haku…"

"So _'Haku'_ is her name~"

"Hm? Ah! ***blushes really hard*** "

"Gotcha~ now explain to me in detail what was this day dream you had about Haku-san~"

"Hm? Prima doesn't know who Haku-san is Ne-chan who is she? Can we meet her anytime soon? ***excited*** "

I gave Ann a look of ' _we'll talk later'_ while I thought up of somethin to answer Prima's question but I couldn't think up of a response of I just nodded and smiled but I knew it was goin to come back and hunt me. Ann did leave me alone after the glance I gave her and had started to say her good-byes so Prima naturally gave me a hug and licked my cheek to show her _'love'_ for me. At first when she did this to me back when I had first moved here I freaked to absolute hell but now it became a normal thing due to that's how she shows _'love'_ to the people she's most affectionate with since she's from a family of kitsunes(foxes). After that they both left and I had finally entered my house hold grabbin my keys from my pocket I unlocked the door and entered leavin my shoes but the entrance and headed straight to the kitchen. Where everythin' I had owned in this room was meanin less unlike Haku and any other house hold I literally never used this kitchen _'properly'_ I only used this room to boil water for my cup ramen or store whatever food I ordered and didn't finished in the fridge. It did make me feel bad that someone like Haku could use this kitchen for makin so many delicious foods and I use it for nothin…

"Maybe I should give Haku this kitchen if possible…"

I walked into my room only to turn on the lights and see a monstrosity of clothin, junk food, old papers, and broken objects all over it. Normally I wouldn't mind this but after meetin Haku and seein her place a scene that I've seen for a while is now somethin I can't seem to stand.

"Why…why am I reactin this way? It wasn't because I've met Haku I know it isn't…! Just meetin her would have changed me yes but this quickly…"

"…Or maybe it has…"

"Who's there?"

I looked around franticly but never spotted any one I started to power up just in case when I saw…a boy who looks my age slightly taller with blonde hair and honey golden eyes with ragged lookin clothin. It was ripped in some places and some were small and others took up huge chunks of the boy's clothin and this was when I noticed the boy was wearin a pair of sleeves that only went as far up to his elbow but the sleeves hooked was attached to his middle finger with a stitchin of yellow around the finger this sleeve ended at. I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized who it was but my voice refused to work I couldn't just say _his_ name without brakin down…but I said it anyway…

"Ne-Ne…ro…?"

"Glad to see you still recognized me even when I look like this…Neru…"

My eyes fill up with water and it all went blurry I whipped it off quickly and I quickly looked up only to see Nero still standin in front of me. I ran towards Nero with open arms ready to hug him and never let him go…as if nothin mattered...but as quickly as my happiness came with only seein him it quickly left me just like Nero left me that day... When I ran towards him I ran into nothin like if he wasn't there to begin with…

 _Like he wasn't there to begin with…_

I tightly grip my empty hands and started to hug myself holdin my tight grip I dropped to my knees huggin myself even tighter than before and my eyes floodin with tears blockin my vision. Only for a voice from someone who wasn't here to begin with snap me from my spiral of breakin down myself and everythin around me. I didn't want to see his face if Nero wasn't actually here with me I don't want to see him nor hear his voice and with all the anger I kept pent up inside me I finally let it out yellin at the fake Nero that was most likely standin behind me screamin with everythin I had I said:

"WHY THE HELL ARE YA HERE!"

"Can't I see how my little sister is doing?"

"I AIN'T YOU'RE LITTLE SISTER! NOW FUCK OFF GO BACK TO THE PITS OF HELL YA CAME FROM!"

"Aww that harsh Neru-nee~…but I'm sorry I'm only a wondering spirit ghost…"

 _Now that's a nickname that takes me back to when we were younger…right Nero-nii…?_

I said nothin but somethin he said had caught my attention _'Spirit Ghost'_ we had never learned that in school or even if we had I wasn't payin attention whenever that was. But I still didn't want to see his face but apparently my silence did kinda go unnoticed since I heard:

"Jesus Neru! Your room is a mess! Look at all the dirty clothing that's lying all over the floor wait is this…? Oh come on Neru! What's with all the takeout food I know every well that you can cook at least some basic dishes!"

I turned around slowly only to continue to hear Nero's complains over my room and how it looked compared to how he would keep his room. I gave a small chuckle because it really felt as is Nero was here I decided to get up and whipped off all the tears that filled my face granted I knew my eyes were red and slightly puffy but I didn't mind. I walked towards the direction of my room and Nero's complaints kept growin in numbers when I was just outside my room I saw him pickin up my clothin puttin them in two separate piles one for dirty and the other for clean ones which were a lot less then I thought it was.

"Jeez Neru where you living under a rock while I was gone?! Everything is so messy and look at this- is this moldy…food!? Neru my god what- ***picks up moldy food*** MY- JESUS IT SMELLS HORRIBLE HOW LONG WAS THIS OUT FOR?!"

I cracked open a laugh and I didn't stop until like a few minutes later and by the end of it my sides were hurtin like no tomorrow. Eventually it stopped and I helped Nero clean up my room…reluctantly…so a few minutes went by when I finally asked the question of:

"Nero…what the fuck is a _Spirit Ghost_?"

"Oh that's right you never learned it in school have you?"

 _Shit!_

"No not yet mind explainin it?"

"Sure ***smile*** a spirit ghost is actually a theory of how people think would happen to those who had died unfairly and have yet to finish protecting their most beloved the thing _bout_ this theory is no one has ever witness it or have proof of when this happens pretty sure it's due to how no one but one person can actually see them but who knows"

"So…in a way you're alive but not at the same time right?"

"I guess so any other question _ya_ wanna ask?"

"Yea actually ya said the whole _'Spirit Ghost'_ thing is a theory but no one has any proof of it bein correct right?"

"Well yes but what does this have to do with your next question?"

"Well…what would happen if the theory is true…? What would happen when you're done lookin' after me? What would happen to ya Nero? Would I never be able to see ya again…?"

 _Would the moment ya disappear be sad…? Or would it be bitter sweet…?_

"No time to think of that Neru...! But if ya really want an answer I don't know sorry…but we'll find out when it happens for the time being~ who is this 'Haku' you where talking about? Hm~"

" ***Blush*** Wait how much did ya hear!?"

"Nothing much I heard you say _'Maybe I should give Haku this kitchen if possible'_ and then what you said after words that's it"

"Wait so ya heard me from the very fuckin beginnin?!"

"Well I guess so but enough of that stop stalling and spill the tea! Who's Haku-san? ***excited*** "

I hesitated for a moment but I thought of how Nero would keep naggin' me to _'spill the tea'_ as he would say I gave up in tryin to not telling him anythin bout Haku.

" ***sigh*** Fine…fine…her full name is Yowane Haku she's in the same year as me…she's super shy and a lot taller than me…"

"Ok she seems nice how long have you known her for? I'm assuming it's been a while right? Since you're in first name bias and all"

"Well actually…we've only met yesterday afternoon…"

 _And it was just because I had a mental break down and left the school so Haku came lookin for me_

"Wait really?! You're moving quite fast there Neru~ is she pretty? How does she look like?"

"Well…Haku has really beautiful silky white hair…with her ruby red eyes that are just mesmerizin to just look into….since she's taller than me she has a really nice figure. Haku has way more curves then me and is basically more developed than your sis here…she's a really good cook too! She- or we in this case cooked a pizza from scratch it was amazin!"

"She seems nice I can't wait to meet her!"

"Meet her? Uhh that's an instant no"

"Wait why?! I want to see if Yowane-san is actually good for you"

"Good for me? What are ya my dad?"

"Yup"

My face cringed and laughin a bit instantly sayin and screamin **_why_** tryin to get off the topic as fast as humanly possible and for once I'm so fuckin happy that Nero cared bout my well bein of havin some decent sleep. He got up and said we'd continue this conversation in the mornin' before I go to school so I laid on my bed and was bout to go to sleep when I felt the covers of my bed lift and it covered my body. I felt happy it was a nice feelin and then two seconds later Nero started to sing a song mom would sing every so often…the song could be interpreted in different ways but the way we interpreted was the forbidden love that had bloomed but wasn't accepted by society. The way Nero sang it was the same way mom would sing it and I felt at ease as I drifted away to sleep…

 **BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!**

"Ne….eru….Ner….Neru wake up! It's eight in the morning you're going to be late for school!"

"Mm…five more minutes…"

"Like hell I'll give you five minutes! ***tugs off the blanket covering Neru*** "

A cold gust of wind went through my whole body makin me shiver so I reacted in curlin up into a ball but it didn't help since the voice that was naggin me since I've woken up kept pesterin me. It kept goin on and on until I finally got up hearin a sigh of satisfaction from…Nero?

Why the hell am I imagin Nero's voice?

I opened my eyes for the very first time since this mornin I saw something that nearly gave me a heart attack. It was Nero pickin up the mess in my room I rubbed my eyes thinkin I was dreamin and when that didn't work I pinched myself on the arm and still nothin. Until I had an instant flash back of yesterday and had an _'Oh that's right'_ moment realizin this I got up to my normal…of NOT goin to school so I took my time gettin up and stretchin only to head to the bathroom to take a shower. I was in the shower for a few minutes when I heard a knock on the door hearin Nero complainin of how I'm takin to long in the shower. I gave a long sigh ignorin what Nero was sayin when I heard:

"Alright that's it!"

Then all of a sudden I heard the bathroom door open then I had the heart attack I didn't get earlier when seein Nero this was cause Nero had open the shower cretin…while I was still in the shower. My face went boilin red and morphed into a pissed off look kinda like when I saw Kamui Gakupo harassin Haku. Punchin Nero in the face I grabbed the shower cretin to cover myself then yellin at the top of my lungs.

"BAKA HENTAI NERO WHY THE HELL ARE YA IN HERE YA FULL BLOWN WELL KNEW I WAS IN HERE!"

"It's cause you didn't hurry up! You're late for school there's no time to be taking your sweet time in the shower!"

" ***GROWL*** BAKA!"

I threw anythin and everythin at him until he left and lucky he did cause I already charged up lightin sonic bomb to throw at him. I finished with my shower just a few seconds later with a towel to cover myself bracin for Nero's attack when I heard his voice comin from the kitchen.

"Hurry up and change cause I'm not letting ya leave the house with an empty stomach!"

 _So he's…cookin…? Well it's been awhile since I ate Nero's cookin…_

I entered my room ready to wear anythin I grab when I was met with two piles of clothin with a sheet of loose leaf on each of them. The one on the right said _'CLEAN'_ the other said _'DIRTY'_ which was a lot of clothin…well a lot more then I was expectin the clean pile only had three t-shirts in three different color

Yellow naturally purple and Red. Then came in the only pair of jeans that where black…so basically my _ENTIRE_ closet needed to be clean so I had very limited clothin to work with luckily I still had some undergarments left. I grabbed the yellow shirt and jeans puttin them on but then I glanced over too look at the purple and red shirt.

The red shirt reminds me of Haku's eye color…and the purple from her bow…I wonder if she's alright…

"Neru hurry up the foods getting cold!"

Nero snapped me outta my daze and I went to the kitchen a little gloomy but I tried not to show but it was basically meanin less to do so. Nero had severed me a plate a food when he saw me but then pulled up a chair and sat in front of me with concern written all over his face.

"So care to talk? What's on your mind Neru?"

"…Well…remember how I told ya bout Haku?"

"Yea what's wrong?"

"Well she got sick…but I wasn't there to help her…granted I went to go visit her cause I care for her but…from what I heard from Pin-Megurine Haku had collapsed prior to me leavin her with Megurine outta frustration from Kaito…"

"So when Megurine had told you Haku collapsed right after you left you felt responsible for what had happen to her right?"

I nodded in shame in a way I knew it wasn't my fault it was just nature and Pinky wasn't blamin me for nothin I knew that but I couldn't help but thinkin it was my fault I guess the trauma from seein and havin Nero die in my arms. Even seein him with his signature outfit all torn up in the exact places he got hurt I couldn't stand seein him like that without feelin the biggest pit in my stomach thinkin of what I could of done differently.

"Neru we should getting going"

"Oh right I'll go to school but I'm goin to come home late I wanna visit Haku"

"No~ I'll let it slide this once but you're going to school the following week without missing a day got it?"

"So ya mean?!"

"Yes…let's go see Yowane-san…plus I've been meaning to see her right?"

Takin a moment possess what Nero had said I jumped for joy when it finally sunk in I ran around the table we sat around with the biggest smile on my face then I booked it to my room only to grab my keys only to run right back out. I saw Nero waitin for me by the entrance when I noticed his torn up clothes were fixed I was bouta question it but I brushed it off rushed outside. Runnin like there's no tomorrow I passed my neighborhood then the rich one soon after I passed the masses of convenience stores takin the short cut of gamblin dens only to finally be in Haku's and Pinky's neighborhood. Findin Haku's place I ran towards it only realizin I didn't have any form of keys to get in to her apartment and I didn't want to bang on the door like a freak. One idea came into mind but I felt bad for doin it…but I did it anyway I grabbed whatever I had in my pocket that was close to a pin so I could pick the lock and it worked but I felt hella guilty for it.

"I don't think we should enter Haku's apartment without her knowin…"

"Well you have a point but you've come this far and a lot of people are starting to look at you weirdly so if you don't enter you'll be seen as a robber…"

"Alright fine but we're goin in slowly so we don't scare her"

"What is she a cat? Come on let's go in"

I growled at him and then slowly entered Haku's place I hid behind the door then started to enter Haku's house only musterin a pathetic:

"…Pardon the intrusion…"

But just as I said that I felt somethin hit my head then my world soon slowly went black and the last thing I heard was a muffled:

"Ne-Neru…! Sorry…!Eru ….ake…up…!"

* * *

 **Miku: That's the end of the story~*Smile***

 **Luka: Miku what are you doing here? Where's Haku and Neru were they not the ones to end the story?**

 **Miku: Well…*points to where Haku and Neru are***

 **Haku: Ne-Ne I'm so sorry I didn't want to do it but it was written in the script so I had to!*Teary***

 **Neru: *Rubs the back of her head*It's alright Haku but wow you are really strong…when ya want to**

 **Haku: Ne-Ne!*Crying***

 **Neru: Hai, Hai*Pats Haku's head***

 **Luka: …I feel bad for Neru and Haku…**

 **Miku: Well it is** ** _their_** **story so you can't really blame them**

 **Luka: True…**

 **Miku: Oh yea Luka-chan have you heard from Setsuna that –Confidential Talk- I'm so excited for it!**

 **Luka: So am I but I have heard I'm –More Confidential Talk- so I need to practice to get that right**

 **Miku: That's true Luka-chan is normally cool calm and collected so to have to do that type of role is going to be hard for you**

 **Luka: Yes it will hope you give it your all Miku**

 **Miku: Always Luka-chan!*Grin***

 **Luka: With that said hope you enjoyed this month's chapter**

 **Miku: And we hope you'll continue to read it as it goes on anyway**

 **Luka+Miku: Sarabara~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haku: Ne-Ne! Ne-Ne! Look we got another one!*Holds letter excitedly***

 **Neru: Oh hey that's our second one right! Who's it from?**

 **Haku: HuskySilver-san it's most likely to complain of how you ate the last cheese cake**

 **Neru: Yea sorry…that aside let's read it!**

 **Haku: Sure*Reads letter slightly with Neru***

 **Neru: Oh bout the "confidential talk" Setsuna wonders if you'll get it in this chapter**

 **Haku: Oh yeah! This story is like a clue for solving the confidential talk Luka-chan and Miku-chan were talking about the last time have fun finding it*Smiles***

 **Neru: Oh trust me you'll know when we're gonna kill Gakupo don't worry**

 **Haku: *Laughs nervously*Ne-Ne…and you're right HuskySilver-san…Ne-Ne is very sweet*Smile***

 **Neru: *Blush*Ne-Next topic…hm? Oh bout** ** _'Haku-a's surprise attack'_** **that...was my genuine reaction**

 **Haku: *Teary*Ne-Ne…~! I didn't want to do it! Setsuna-chan told me you knew so I didn't have to hold back!*slowly crying***

 **Neru: Ah…*Pats Haku's head*…Haku-a look my way real quick**

 **Haku: *Sniff*Hm…what's wrong Ne-mph*Get's kissed by Neru***

 **Neru: *Blush*Th-There…feel better? He-Here le-let's just start the story…ok…?**

 **Haku: *Nods while blushing***

 **Neru+Haku: *awkwardly Blushing*…We hope you readers enjoy the story and continue to read it…**

* * *

The Genius Delinquent and The Shy Cat Girl

Chapter Twelve: Haku's POV: Hide The Side Affects? Or Show It?

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling better but Lucchi wasn't having it so she told me to take the day off to rest. Lucchi had left minutes ago so I was stuck at home having really nothing to do since I was never the type to get sick so easily. But today was an exception since it's my ' _Nekotamari'_ sickness it was always at random so there was no telling when it will strike but one thing was always consisted. It was always a once a year thing granted some years are worse than others thankfully this year's isn't too bad. So I got up and walked toward the kitchen see if I had anything to make pancakes with or something. But that's when I heard the front door knob start to jitter at first I thought it was Lucchi but I remembered Lucchi had taken my keys so she can come back to check up on me. So that thought went flying out the window and the thought of it being a robber kicked me in the face. So I went and grabbed the frying that was going to be used for my pancakes and quietly ran to the front door and hid behind it.

 _Ok d-don't pa-pa-panic Haku i-i-it's ok…i-if anything g-g-goes wrong ju-just call Ne…ru…I don't have her-_

 ***Ka-chick***

The door then started to open slowly and my thought process stopped when I heard someone mumble something. Soon after I closed my eyes tightly once I saw yellow and sang the pan forward then herd that biggest thud. I opened my eyes right after a few seconds and noticed the small figure on my floor with blonde hair.

 _Come to think of it kind of looks like Neru…wait…_

I leaned closer to examine the knocked out figure that is now lying on my floor. There face hit the dead on with the floor. So not only will the back of their head hurt but so will the front of their face I felt bad I had to hit them but what else was I going to do? I gently grabbed their face trying not to wake them or anything like that. Then turned their body around only to get pretty shocked by whom it was the small figure was none other than Neru. I looked around frantically only to put down Neru's head gently to get up and close the front door. I turned around quickly and looked at Neru's body only to glance over at the couch. I grabbed Neru's arms and had to drag half of her body on the ground but I managed to get her unconscious body on the couch.

I was about to head into the kitchen to get a wet towel to put on her forehead when I heard a groan. I was going to rush towards Neru and check if she was ok but with my ears and tail exposed I hurriedly went into my bedroom and grabbed a sweater of some sort. Using the sweater's hood to hide my ears I had to quickly find a way to hide my tail. Using another sweater would cause suspicion so I lifted my shirt a bit and rapped my tail around my body. Which was super uncomfortable and way to warm for my taste even if I did like the heat and warm weather then I finally went towards Neru who sounded a bit scared or concerned when she called my name. Turning around a small corner I saw Neru frantically looking around in a panic it seemed. Neru had spotted me hiding behind a corner when she came up to me.

"Haku!"

"H-Hi…"

"You're safe thank god…! ***sighs in relief*** "

"Hm? What do you mean by that Neru?"

"Oh well the last thing I really remember is me gettin hit by somethin on the back of my head so I was wo-worried that…well y'know…"

 _Ah she must mean she thought someone had broken in prior because I hit her…_

"Um Neru… actually I'm…the one…who…hit you…"

Neru was stunned by what I had said and her eyes widen a bit. But then soon soften right afterwards and she started to grin.

"Dam I didn't think ya could knock out a werewolf like me for a few minutes Haku"

"Yo-You're not mad?"

"Of course not it's normal to think it's a robber of some sort plus I'm the idiot in the wrong here right?"

I didn't really know on how to respond to Neru granted she's not wrong but it wasn't right of me to hit her even if it was for a good reason. Neru had noticed that I was still upset by the matter and had tried to change the subject.

"So…ya feelin any better since yesterday? Pinky had told me ya collapsed…so I was wonderin how you're feelin since then…"

"Oh I'm feeling better actually Lucchi tends to over react a bit when this happens"

"It's a natural thing?"

"Um…in a way yes…but it's yearly so don't worry too much"

 _It's actually my once a year 'Nekotamari' sickness_

"I see well I'll try not to ponder over it as much now…but why is it yearly?"

 _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

"I-I'm not sure I'm just stating what the doctor had told me"

"Right…anyway what should we do?"

 _Yes crisis averted…! Wait what?_

"Come again?"

"Oh right well since you're feelin better let's hang for a while and get to know each other better since we've only just met"

I nodded in agreement and motioned for Neru to follow me towards then kitchen. So I can finally cook something to eat. While I was getting ready to mix the batter together Neru had taking a seat by the center of the kitchen table and started to ask about me. This is when our little Q and A session had started.

"So Haku what's your favorite color?"

"That's a very simple question coming from you Neru but its purple and you?"

"Yellow naturally also look who's talkin ya just shot the same question towards me"

" ***Giggle*** Fair point"

" ***Grin*** my go besides what seems like cookin is a hobby of yours what else do ya like to do?"

"Hmm…not much bu-but I guess sing? But I also like to write stories and poems every once in a while"

"Ok few things one I'd love to hear ya sing Haku that is if you're feelin up to it two mind letting me read said poems and stories? Three it all seems very fittin of ya Haku"

"First answer your own question since it seems you like to avoid my turn for question asking"

"It's not avoidin it's just my good word play Haku~"

"Hmph"

I gave a small huff and pouted acting a bit annoyed while getting ready to serve my food. Neru had seemingly laughed to this as I started to finally eat my breakfast. I kept my act up until Neru gave in and started to answer her own question.

"Ok I got it I'll answer my own question and ya get to ask another question that I'll answer full heartedly no matter what"

 _It seems tempting…but no_

"…"

"Oh come on Haku~"

 _Not going to say anything~_

"…"

"Alright alright I got the hint I don't do much I just workout every now and then…I'm also a technology wiz so need somethin that needs fixin technology wise I'm yo girl…also…"

 _Also?_

"Well that's bout it actually I don't really do much since I'm not really an outdoor person"

"Mm…I would kind of say the opposite but then again-AH!"

"HAKU!"

My right eye started to hurt and sting so I covered it with my right hand. Neru had rushed over me by jumping over the table that stood between us. Neru had tried to remove my hand so she can see what's wrong with it but I couldn't let her see my eye. To be honest here I wouldn't actually mind her seeing my eye as long as I get to see her bright amber eyes. That are still really mesmerizing eyes for no real apparent reason but I had to muster up some courage and just run into the bathroom to take my medicine and use contacts to hide the transformation of my eye.

 _But to do that…i-it's to keep my secret…no one can know…not even Neru…_

"Ne-Neru g-go to my room and look for-OW!"

"Haku! Here let me see your eye I'm a good healer not as good as Ann but she taught me well enough!"

 _Healer?_

"Th-This isn't like that-AH! OW! MY-! Ju-Just go to my room Neru please! Go and look for my me-medicine"

"Bu-! Al-Alright…! I'll be back wait here!"

 _Sorry Neru…I lied to you…_

As I see Neru run towards the direction of my room I feel bad so bad for lying to her but it had to be done…to keep my secret. As soon as Neru left I ran into the bathroom and went inside closing the door and locking it in the process. Still hold on to my eye I walked over towards the mirror and slowly I uncovered my eye. Only for it to be glowing blood shot red and my pupil was now as thin as a cat's as if it was agitated. Opening the cabinets next to me I found my medicine and took it granted it _was_ and _still_ is disgusting but I had to take it. Doesn't make it better that magic doesn't affect me in this state it's kinda one of the reasons why I didn't want to let Neru see my eye in the first place. Knowing that Neru is really high mage, illusions and most likely other things as well she would start questioning why her magic isn't working. I then take my contacts at least one of them and started to fondle with and then finally got it in my eye. After a bit it merged with my eye so it would look real I blinked a couple of times and then I heard a knock on the door and a voice calling me.

"Oi Haku ya there? I couldn't find anythin in your room…"

 _Neru…? Oh that's right she went into my room…I hope she didn't go through it like_ _ **that**_

"Oh and uh I never went through your like _THAT_ I wanted ya to have some privacy so don't worry bout it"

I walked towards the door and softly put my hand on it while growing a soft smile on my face.

 _That sounds like Neru the nice person I will get to know more about…_

"S-Sorry Neru but I found it while wanting…to use the bathroom"

"That's good! Um are ya feelin better? Does it still hurt? I can help ya in any way I can if it is"

I opened the door slowly reveling myself to Neru and she stepped back in the process. She looked super relived yet her eyes held something else like fear…like if she was scared of something. I didn't really get why but after I had fully opened the door and stepped out Neru had hugged me real tight like really tight. I was surprised because Neru was actually the last person I thought would do this and she kept her tight grip for a bit until she suddenly stepped back letting go of me.

"So-Sorry I didn't mean to startle ya Haku…sorry"

"Not at all Neru! Plus I-I'm the one who gave you a scare I'm the one who should apologize"

Both of us were left in a weird comfortable silence as we walked back to the kitchen once we got there I washed the dishes and put them in their rightful place. Once I was done both me and Neru sat around the counter not saying a word to each other but it was a nice peaceful silence. I basked in the moment until Neru had startled me making me nearly fall of the chair but I caught myself so it didn't happen.

"AH! I just remembered why not tell me what's the topic that you're talkin bout in class y'know for the tutor thing"

"Oh…right…"

"Somethin wrong?"

"I uh ***clears throat*** um I was hoping to avoid the topic of homework…"

"Well…same here but I'm sure Pinky is gonna return with your printouts and stuff soo…as much as I wanna grant ya the wish of not goin over school work material it's enviable sorry Haku"

"You're right…unless…"

"Hm? Unless what? Don't tell me she's already love struck? ***laughs*** Cause y'know I'mma make fun of her for it"

"…Uh actually…"

I started to look everywhere else but Neru's eyes basically avoiding _ALL_ sorts of eye contact. I would ever so often glance over Neru and one of those ever so few glances we made eye contact and every time we did she had a different facial expression. From her laughing face to an ever so questionable grin to a dumb struck face until finally her eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"Wait WHAT?! You're jokin right?"

"Well…"

"…Ok hold up so you're tellin me or what you're gonna tell me is that _Pinky_ the one who is _your_ childhood friend that has the ability to teleport to anyone and anythin after seein them or it once also the one who I tend to argue with bout literally anythin and everythin… _THAT_ same someone actually fell for someone?!"

" ***Nods*** Hai…that same someone who's name is Megurine Luka fell for- Uhh I don't know the name of the girl…"

"Oh we're getting that answered today! Come on have ya seen- wait wait ya said girl? Pinky's gay?"

"Um now she is…ok how do I actually explain this ***scratches the back of her head*** Lucchi was the type of uh…"

I procrastinated over this for the longest and I couldn't really get it out my mind that Lucchi was gonna get so mad if she knew I told Neru. But now there's no real way to escape this without something going wrong. So taking a few minutes I finally told Neru that this was Lucchi's first _'REAL'_ love and when I did Neru looked so confused can't blame her. I mean who can blame her Lucchi literally looks like she has experience with this but the reality is she's the exact opposite.

"So what you're tellin me is Pinky had crushes before but they never went anywhere as like she gave up on them since they were stupid child like crushes"

" ***Nods*** "

"And so when ya mean love struck as in like the whole love at first site thing right?"

" ***Nods*** "

"And I'm _assumin_ here that if this girl doesn't like her in _that way_ it's gonna destroy her in the most horrible way right?"

"Uh well that part is kinda hard to explain"

"Oh boy how hard? Scale from one to stupid?"

 _Excuse my language_

"…Stupidly insane to explain…"

Neru gave the longest sigh followed by a low growl then it looked like her mind blew up and started to bang her head on the table. Ok and I'm not going to deny nor confirm that I kinda did the same thing as Neru once it hit me of how and excuse my language but it was so stupid. Lucchi couldn't get a date since she started school and if she actually confesses it's literally gonna destroy her.

"Neru-!"

"Haku-!"

"Ah g-go ahead Neru"

"N-No it's your friend so yea ya should go first"

"Ok… ***Takes deep breath*** IthinkweshouldstopLucchifromconfessing ***Exhale*** D-Don't get me wrong I really hope Lucchi finds the one she's looking for but guessing from the look on her eyes she's not going to give up any time soon….so….it's going to get really bad…"

"So now you're tellin me Pinky is a try hard?! Jesus fuckin shit…wait-! It's not really in my realm to ask this but who's this person?"

"Well I don't really know her name but I do know what she looks like"

"Well who is it? So I can tell ya how bad this person is to help ya"

 _That's so sweet…but why do I feel like something is going to go wrong?_

"Well…she has teal hair and her hair was tied up in twin tails…oh we've seen her actually um the night we went to get my things"

 _The same night that brings a lot of questions that everyone wants answers to but that ain't gonna happen anytime soon-I said what now?_

"She fell for the tealette?! So outta all the people she fell for the tealette…?! Well things got really complicated in a hurry…"

"Why? She seems nice…"

 _Maybe…? I hope so at least_

"Well she is I ain't gonna deny that but a little too nice if ya ask me anyway thing is she's…what do ya call it… _'insane'_ …"

"She's a psycho?!"

"No? Yes? Ok let's start from the beginnin' um oh not sure if ya herd of the _'Living Dead'_ ability if not I'll explain it to ya"

"I can't really say they taught it but they did cover it in class but they _really_ skimmed over it the only thing they told us was they're no longer an ability that's among us"

"Ok that's a complete lie but still sorta true the _'Living Dead'_ ability allows the holder to see things people without the ability can't see sorta like a sixth sense for the paranormal and _no_ it's not an ability that is extinct there actually a special type of ability as in someone gave it to them via medication and things and I've heard some really messed up things bout it or they can gain it through trauma…the ability is also very _VERY_ difficult to control even more so to enhance it like any normal ability not only that dependin on how much medication or trauma the person has gone thru their _'Living Dead'_ ability can go hay wire in both a good and bad way all depends on how the holder reacts to it"

I was a little surprised on how much information Neru had known about the ability granted I knew she was ridiculously smart but I didn't know she was _this_ smart. This also got me thinking on how much did Neru knew about MY sickness. Maybe she knows on how to cure it…or maybe it's incurable? But then it also got me thinking on how _did_ Neru know so much about it. I looked over at Neru who's head was still on the table looking like she blew up and is about to have a post mental break down soon. In which I still can't blame her for I mean I'm actually about to have one myself. Pondering over what other things I should ask Neru about the tealette I decided not to instead I asked the obvious.

"Neru…how do you know so much about the _'Living Dead'_ ability I mean they basically didn't teach it in school so to know so much about it is sort of intriguing?"

"Well…my dad…actually loved to know more bout the world and its mysteries reason why Nero wanted to travel so much…my dad also kept a lot of his research and scientific discoveries in his notes and books he wrote for himself and he didn't mind teachin us bout what he learned so from childhood I learned a lot of stuff bout rare abilities, different sicknesses, fightin styles, half breeds and stuff like that for the longest"

"Do you regret learning those things? Or do you appreciate it?"

"Both. Some things I learned are pretty horrifyin like the _'Living Dead'_ thing but some stuff I learned I'm grateful for but enough of that back to Pinky's first love…literally"

"Right…based off what you said I don't think it's a bad thing for Lucchi to like her…as long as Lucchi doesn't know about it? I guess? I don't know any more in all honesty I rather be studying then dealing with this topic"

"Good thinkin Haku go get your books cause we're gonna study in the livin' room wait for ya there ***Get's up from counter and walks towards the living room*** "

I was about to procrastinate but Neru had left before I could so to drag the time a bit I looked at the clock on the wall. Reading the clock it read noon exactly then finally I went to my room opening the door Neru was true to her word. My room was exactly how I had left it and it was nice to know Neru was super honest not many people were like that. I went to find my bag that was on the study table and took it I also grabbed a spare pencil for Neru. I checked myself on the small mirror I had by my bed side making sure my ears or tail where showing. Luckily they weren't so I headed towards the living room where Neru was waiting for me to arrive I closed my room door and say Neru sitting on the couch. It looked like she was thinking of something but she snapped outta her daze when she saw me.

"Come on Haku don't go draggin out time so ya don't gotta do this"

"Ahaha…you found me out…"

"Yes, now hurry up and show me what I gotta work with"

I went over to sit by Neru's side and showed her what she was going to go up against. She…well let's just say she was surprised to see my work. She flipped through a bit of papers and some pages of the workbooks and my notebook. So to say she wasn't very happy with me she put down my things and gave a small sigh then looked at me.

"Looks like we'll need to start from ***Opens Haku's notebook and shows Haku*** how to take notes first"

"Tell me why but I kinda knew you were going to say that…"

"Then ya should know what you're gonna get into here right?"

"I think I should know but I don't know…"

"Even better now let's get started with this*Points to something on Haku's notebook*let's start with this part"

 _AAAnd here we go…_

* * *

 **Miku: That's it~!*Waves***

 **Luka: Miku…please don't make this a habit…**

 **Miku: Luka-chan!*Pout*Mou…I got permission from Haku-chan and Neru-chan…I even got permission from Setsuna so I get to the end card with you too**

 **Luka: As much as it's a really nice thought this isn't our story so we can't go ending it on a whim**

 **Miku: Well –Confidential Talk- so it's even!**

 **Luka: *Sighs*I can't argue with that in all honesty…oh actually about Neru's room and her imagination it's-**

 **Miku: Wait! Luka-chan are we actually allowed to say it?**

 **Luka: Now that you mention it I'm not so sure…I guess we can ask her when she get's back**

 **Miku: Why wait? Let's go to her now we can even ask her about –Confidential Talk-*Bouncing up and down in excitement***

 **Luka: *Smiles*Alright let's go ask Setsuna-san but let's end it first ok?**

 **Miku: Hopeyouenjoyedthismonth'schaptercontinuetosupportitbyreadingitwhenanewchaptercomesoutsarabara!*Grabs Luka's arm*Now come on let's go Luka-chan!**

 **Luka: Eh! Miku?! Um Sarabara*Get's pulled by Miku***


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: OI! Haku! Neru! I'm back~!**

 **Neru: Oh hiya Setsuna**

 **Haku: Hello**

 **Me: What a bland response but anyway what'cha doing?**

 **Haku: Reading this*Shows me the letter***

 **Me: Oh sweet is that our first review?!**

 **Neru: No. You've been knocked out for a while so we had bout two since ya left this is our third one**

 **Me: REALLY?! Who's it from this time!?**

 **Haku: Well about that it's all from HuskySilver-san**

 **Me: *Smile*Well that's someone better that no one right? HuskySilver and everyone else thank you for reading my story and writing reviews if you do write one*Bows***

 **Neru: Formal are we? Anyway Setsuna good timin' answer this question here*points at something in the letter***

 **Me: The easy answer is yes Miku-nee can see the paranormal the complicated one is no**

 **Haku: How so? I'm sure the readers would like an explanation**

 **Me: I can and I would if it wasn't for the fact that at some point Miku-nee will explain it herself**

 **Haku: Got it so about my sickness does Neru know anything about it…?**

 **Me: That I cannot really say and Neru don't go saying anything but what I can say it's a biological thing among Haku's people**

 **Neru: Won't say a word got it also Haku ya herd `em don't run away from homework**

 **Haku: *Defeated*Hai…oh and Setsuna-chan looks like your hard work for the new cover didn't go unnoticed**

 **Neru: Yea your art work ain't that bad*Over heat*But it was kinda embarrassin' that me and Haku had to pose for it to work…**

 **Me: REALLY! Thank god I was really worried no one would like it…But let's get started shall we?**

 **Haku+Neru: *Nods while dying of embarrassment***

 **Everyone: We hope you/y'all enjoy the story~ Setsuna-chan/I own nothing**

* * *

The Genius Delinquent and The Shy Cat Girl

Chapter Thirteen: Neru's POV: The Day You Came Back Pt: 2

* * *

It's been an hour since I started to tutor Haku and I liked helpin her. It was rather relaxin of course this is excludin a grinnin Nero who was sittin in front of me. I had left Haku practicing on how to take notes and she was makin good progress since we started. But every now and then would have trouble decidin what is important to take notes on and I would help her so I had an easy first day of tutorin. While doin' so I kept track of Haku's progress of how I should teach her in a better way so she could understand it better. Of course every time I would look up to glance at Nero his grinnin face would grow even bigger.

 _Ugh…this is why I didn't want Nero to come…_

"Neru~ Yowane-san seems nice~ ***grin*** "

I glared at Nero due to what he had said and I won't deny the fact that I started to blush a bit and I kept lookin away every time Nero would make a comment. Thank god Nero wasn't the type to make dirty jokes and if he was my god it would have been ridiculous. Granted he did pull on every now and then so it wasn't as wholesome as I would've hoped. So I had to deal with this bullshit of a torture for another hour which I was not fond of.

"Um Neru can we take a brake now?"

"A brake she says~ huh Neru~ ***Mischievous grin*** "

 _I swear to god Nero!_

"Sure Haku we've been at it for two hours nonstop it was bout time we took a brake"

"You went at it for two hours?! And it was back to back!? Dam Neru let the girl relax a bit~ She isn't going anywhere"

 _Son of a fuckin-!_

" ***Stretches*** Hm~ Ne, Neru what should we do now? Or eat in this case since it's two in the afternoon"

"Hm? Oh yea what should we eat? Ya got anythin in mind Haku?"

"Neru you know what you want and its right beside ya here go to her room and I'll keep watch and tell you if someone is coming"

 _MOTHER FUCKER!_ _ ***slowly dying on the inside***_

"Hm…let's see…Oh! I haven't had onigiri in a while mind if we eat that for lunch?"

"Not a bad choice let's go with onigiri then"

Haku nodded happily and got up to go the kitchen while I stayed behind tidyin up the books. Once Haku was gone I looked over at Nero and glared at him while he just grinned. I took this time to finally let my embarrassment show on my face due to all of Nero's comments. I also started to wish that Nero could be seen so he couldn't make a comment for eveythin. After a bit of internal screamin outta pure embarrassment I managed to regain my composure.

" ***Whisper*** Nero please stop with your dirty comments!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it since it's been a while since I last teased you but off that topic Yowane-san really is nice! She's a really good fit for you I mean think about it! Yowane-san cooks you can't she's very neat and clean you _DEFENETLY_ ain't she also seems very playful when she wants to not only that she cares very much for her childhood friend. She is _LITTURALY_ perfect for you!"

Nero wasn't wrong in that sense Haku knew who I was and she still wants to be with me. She knows why I act the way I do. Haku doesn't pry too much when she doesn't need to she cares very deeply of those close to her…even me…? I was bouta give a long sigh when I looked at Nero who seemed very happy to have met Haku. But it would never work would it? She's someone who really shouldn't be near me in all honestly…

" ***Whisper*** ya think…?"

"Of course I do! But Neru…"

" ***Whisper*** Yea…?"

"Don't make her cry or be sad in anyway. Don't make her regret meeting you. Protect her and always be by her side when she needs you got it?"

"Heh… ***Whisper*** don't gotta tell me twice"

I had felt better in a way after talkin with Nero but it was always like this if I would get upset or mad in some sort Nero would always be the one who cheers me up. Nero would be the one to take care of me…would always be the one to be there. But he was never there when it all went down. Starin at the loose papers on the table I started to mope a bit eventually pickin up and readin Haku's work.

 _She improved a lot…Haku really did give it her all when she said she would…she has a really cute hand writin' too…_

"Neru! Can you help me with something?"

"Neru~ your girlfriend is calling you"

" ***Blush*** MMMMMM! ***Whisper*** She's not my girlfriend…!"

 _But I would really like that…!_

"Hai! I'll be there in a sec"

Puttin' down the paper on the table I headed towards the kitchen and I felt the heat in my cheeks grow. Seeing Haku in an apron got my heart beating like crazy again and my imagination roamin'. I tried to think of anythin other then what my mind was going to. But my god was it hard tryin to think of anythin other then my crush in front of me let alone think of her in that way. Even Nero who was beside me was admirin' her beauty I mean who wouldn't? She's beautiful in every way!

"Neru?"

"Hm…? Oh yea what's sup?"

"Um if it's not a bother can you head to the fish market and buy some salmon for me?"

"No prob but is there even a store like that around here?"

"Yes there is actually! There's one right around the corner from here as you exit keep walking right and you will see the store"

"Sweet I'll head out then be back in a jiffy"

"Jiffy? Who the hell uses the word _'jiffy'_ in this day and age?"

 _Says the idiot who uses 'Pardon' to excuse your manners so shut it Nero!_

"Wait here's the money you need ***hands Neru the money*** and bring back 1kg of salmon please thank you"

"No prob do I need to hurry in anyway"

"Not really by the time you get back the rice should be done and most of the side dishes but I would like it if you could get back before then"

I nodded then headed towards the door puttin' on my shoes I told Haku I'd be back in a bit then finally headed outside. I followed what she told me and kept on walkin to the right so I eventually came across a fish market. I headed inside and the smell of fish hit me like a truck but gettin pass the aroma I saw that most of the fish were still alive. Salmon, Skipjack, Bluefin, Yellowfin tuna, heck even the prawns and shrimp were alive and splashin' bout in their respective tanks. I was pretty impressed by how the store was kept but there was no time to be in awe of everythin'. So I headed towards the counter and was met with a teenage lookin' girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello can I help you with anything?"

"Yea actually do ya have any salmon by chance?"

"Yes we just finished filleting one how much would you like?"

"Uhh…"

 _Shit I never asked Haku how much she wanted!?_

"I guess ***Looks down at the amount of money in her hand*** bout as much as 810 yen (7.23$ U.S) can buy me"

" ***Giggle*** that would be about two pounds is that ok?"

"Hai..?"

 _I probably fucked up didn't I?_

"Neru I think you fucked up"

 _So I'm not the only one who thinks so_

The brunette headed off to get the salmon and I waited for her to come back with my order. I caught some people starin' at me but I didn't know why so I brushed it off. After a bit the cashier came back and gave me my two pound salmon. I grabbed the bag it came in and thanked her for her help. As Nero and I left she said somethin' that caught my attention.

"Thank you for your perches and have a good day you two"

 _'_ _You two?' Can she see Nero…? Her aura ain't off…must be my imagination_

I decided to run back to Haku's place to get there faster but I slowed down to ask Nero some more questions bout everythin.

"Hey Nero how come this mornin' I was able to hit ya with the things in the bathroom but last night I wasn't able to hug ya? And even now you're hoverin' over me then walkin' why's that?"

"Well I think I remember dad mentioning this but it's depending on the recipient I think? But it could also be because I'm unstable not sure in all honesty"

"I see unstable might be the word for it I mean ya heard what the casher said right?"

" _'_ _Have a good day you two'_ I thought it was just my imagination but I guess not huh?"

Nero and I got to Haku's place but we learned our lesson last time so I ringed the door bell and knocked on the door. After I ringed the door bell again Haku had opened the door and smiled at me welcomin' me in her house the normal way nothin' like this mornin'. After takin' off my shoes I followed Haku back into the kitchen and the smell of delicious food was amazin'.

"Hey uh Haku what are ya plannin' to do with the fish? Didn't we say we'd eat onigiri?"

"Yes but I wanted to make some flavored onigiri"

"Sweet! Sounds delicious Haku!"

" ***Blush*** Th-Thank you it's fun for me actually"

"Fun? Why's that?"

"Well for a chef or for anyone who cooks in general the smile that is made by the person who eats their cooked food is worth more than gold"

I was impressed by Haku's response but I couldn't really understand the meanin' of it so I looked over at Nero who had a weird gleam in his eye. Apparently he could relate to what Haku had said while I feel really left out of the conversation. But by the time I had tried and failed to interpret what Haku and Nero mean by a _'smile is worth more than gold'_ Haku had served up a lunch for two. The main dish was the salmon flake flavored onigiri then there were the two side dishes of tamagoyaki and kinpira gobo.

"It looks really good! ***Excited*** Y'know Haku ya should open a restaurant when ya older"

"Thanks for the compliment but that's impossible I don't have the money to do so even if I wanted to"

"Hmm to bad cause I'd spend all my time there or at least eat breakfast, lunch and dinner there"

" ***Giggle*** that's nice to know but let's dig in shall we"

"Gladly! Itadakimasu!"

Diggin' into my lunch prepared by my crush I really enjoyed it. The onigiri was burstin' with flavor even the kinpira gobo was super good. The tamagoyaki was perfectly cooked too so I was basically very satisfied with my meal. Enjoyin' my meal even more I heard Haku giggle in the background and I looked at her with a confused expression and she just smiled happily.

"What's sup? Why ya smilin' bout?"

" ***Smile*** Nothing it's just your smile is contagious that's all"

"My smile? ***Blush*** what's with that response?"

"Oh shit! Neru you're smiling y'know! And you're bright red~"

 _And you're makin' it worse cause ya pointed it out!_

"It's nice to know you enjoyed the lunch I made"

I nodded in agreement and I couldn't help but blush a bit feelin' embarrassed. Thankfully the door bell rang and snapped Haku's attention else were. But granted I was a little upset cause I knew who it was and knowin' that person it won't be able to be just me and Haku anymore. Haku got up and headed towards the door and I followed right after eatin' another bite of everythin' that was served to me. Headin' towards the door I was right bout my guess it was Pinky and she looked…funny… I went and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation and I heard somethin' really interestin' bout her day.

"Haku-chan Haku-chan I managed to learn her name!"

"Um who's name?"

"The teal haired girl in that one class we have together!"

"The…twin-tailed one…?"

"Yeah that one her name is Hatsune Miku! She's really nice and we became friends really quickly!"

 _Why does that seem really off…? Or is it just me?_

"Hey Neru we should be careful when being around her she'd probably be able to see me and it's best we avoid that at all cost"

 _Don't gotta tell me twice_

I tried to find the right time to show my existence but the conversation went more and more south so it became more and more difficult to show my existence. Tryin' to avoid showin' my existence to Pinky I scooted back over to the kitchen in the most discreet way possible. But goin' through a hallway leadin' to the kitchen was easier said than done.

"Neru use you're vampiric powers you've used them before right? So ya know you can turn invisible right?"

" ***Whisper*** Yea I know but that's usin' too much power and it'll be noticeable"

"True…wait remember that one spell I used to prank you that one time?"

" ***Whisper*** which one…"

"The one that covers one's magical aura"

 _How the hell was I supposed to remember a spell as long as that?! And how the hell are ya able to use spells?! Let alone use any type of magic in general!?_

"Here I'll chant it you just book it to the kitchen"

Noddin' I waited for Nero to be done chantin' then he placed to spell and on cue I turned invisible. I hurriedly went to the kitchen without makin' too much noise. Thankfully I made it and I reappeared in sight of others that's when I heard footsteps growin' louder. Panickin' I stuffed half of the other onigiri I left on my plate in my mouth that's when I saw Haku and Pinky enter the kitchen.

"Pfft ***Laughs*** what's with the look on your face Blondie?"

 _Shut it be happy I ain't exposin' your ass right now Pinky!_

"Oh hey you made onigiri Haku?! Mind if I have a bite Haku?"

"Not at all help yourself Lucchi"

"Great don't mind if I do!"

Pinky grabbed an onigiri and started too smile in satisfaction and Haku looks contempt with Pinky's reaction. It got me thinkin' of what Haku had said before _'Your smile is contagious'_.

 _So that's how I looked like to Haku…come to think of it that's kind of embarrassin'_ _ ***Blush***_

"God even the simple things you cook Haku-chan are amazing! My chef's food isn't as good as yours!"

" ***Blush*** Yo-You're exaggerating Lucchi..."

"Not at all! ***Looks at Neru*** Blondie did she tell you of the one time she entered a cooking competition going up against world renowned chefs and got first place "

"Holy shit really?! I'm eatin' restaurant quality food?! Even one's better than a world renowned chef?!"

"Yup I remember them asking for Haku-chan to come work at any of their restaurants but she rejected every offer they gave her"

" ***Blushes really hard while swinging her arms around*** Lu-Lucchi! Don't say that! No one needs to know that!"

 _Wait why'd she rejected their offer? She could've been really famous…but then I would have never met her…hmm maybe it was best for her to reject their offer then..._

"You should have accepted one of their offers your recipes could have been really popular you could have been famous Haku-chan!"

"I…don't want my recipes to be known to be honest…nor do I actually want to be famous you know I have a stuttering problem"

"Wait Haku why did ya reject `em Pinky's right y'know ya could've been pretty popular plus ya said it yourself _'the person's smile is worth more than gold'_ so why?"

"Well it's not as if I was lying it's just that…I want to get to that status on my own grit and not using a platform to launch me there"

"I see ya got your priorities straight"

"Haku-chan has always been like this but it does sometime comes back to shoot her on the foot for example…her not able to do homework because she can't get it with her own grit…am I right? Haku-chan…?"

Haku stiffened up as Pinky hit the nail on the coffin and I started to smirk since I knew first hand Pinky was right. The three of us chatted for a while longer until me and Pinky had to drag Haku back into studyin'. At first she was fightin' us and kept hidin' or runnin' away but after a bit Haku finally caved in very reluctantly. Both me and Pinky basically had to strap Haku onto the chair so we can give her some questions to answer from every subject. By the time we finished the three of us were very much tired Haku looked like she lost a lot of brain cells. Pinky looked like she's seen a ghost of some sort and suffered a traumatizin' encounter with said ghost. While I...I was just hungry I mean I haven't studied this much for away too long so I felt like I went on a marathon literally and figuratively.

"Haku-chan…this would have been easier if you didn't try to keep running away from us…we even had to chase you from outside…"

"Pinky's right y'know…Haku you're the one who asked for this ya didn't have to run…"

"Sorry…I did it subconsciously…but thank you for putting up with it…"

"No prob…but next time don't climb onto the trees and pullin' a Tarzan swingin' from tree to tree…even Pinky here had trouble catchin' up to ya and she's a teleportor…"

"Look whose talking werewolf! Aren't you werewolves the fastest when it comes to chase?"

"She's right y'know you were faster before what happened? Haven't you kept up with the workout routine in a while or what?"

 _Shut it Nero! I'm not that outta shape!_

"Shut it teleporter you're the one who should've caught her long before we got outside! But besides that I'm outta shape ok! I haven't run like that in a while…"

"I'm really sorry Lucchi…Neru…I'll make it up to you two later for now is anyone in the mood for something sweet?"

"Very what's it gonna be ice cream…? A mountain of candy…? What are y'all in the mood for…?"

"Everything sweet that's what I'm the mood for Haku-chan?"

"I can't make sweets now I don't have enough sugar for anything even for the most simple of sweets sorry"

Pinky and I started to complain since it looked like we had the same idea but it couldn't be helped. We all got up from our extremely lazy sittin' positions while slowly startin' to regret doin' so. I helped Haku fix up her books and I grabbed my personal notes puttin' it aside for later. Haku then went to put her books away in her room all the while Pinky scrolled through her phone. When Haku came back she came back lookin' like she has concurred the final boss of a video game after hours of playin' nonstop. I gave a huge sigh and I couldn't help but feel hungrier than before.

"Haku-chan what can you do with confectioners' sugar?"

"Confectioners' sugar…? Um…a fruit tart can be made with it but I don't have granulated sugar or confectioners' sugar"

"Yukari told me we have some in my house I can give you some so you can make a fruit tart"

"A fruit tart what's that? Sounds fancy"

"It's a type of dessert that's made with mostly fruit in a way it's like a cookie and a bunch of different fruits combined but not all fruit can go well in a fruit tart"

"Sounds interestin' can ya make it?"

"If Lucchi is nice enough to let me borrow-"

Haku was cut off mid sentence we both looked at Pinky who was on the phone talkin' with someone with a pink cell phone.

 _How ironic…_

"Hello? Yukari? Yes can you bring over some confectioners' sugar and granulated sugar? Yes um just bring the whole thing over here…yes oh and can you bring some berries? What kind? Um **…*Looks at Haku*** what types of berries would you like?"

"Um strawberries…blueberries…oh and some raspberries can go well with some kiwi!"

"Yukari did you here Haku-chan? No you can bring them whole we'll cut them here yes thank you Yukari ***hangs up the phone*** looks like we'll have a fruit tart for dessert!"

"Thanks a bunch Lucchi I'll go prep the kitchen you two will be helping with the slicing and dicing so please go wash your hands"

"Right away chef Yowane Haku~"

"Whatever chef Yowane Haku desires~"

"Whatever the chef asks the chef shall receive"

" ***Dies of embarrassment*** Mou! Just go wash your hands!"

Pinky and I started to tease Haku heck even Nero joined in the teasin' even though he couldn't be heard by the other two. Haku walked away in pure embarrassment I found it cute Pinky found it fun and Nero found it refreshin' to see. Pinky and I headed towards the sink as Haku had already set up most of the ingredients and then the door bell rung. Pinky headed towards the door and came back with a crate of fruit and some other person.

Looks like Pinky's personal maid has joined your party~

"Here's the fruit Haku-chan where should I put it?"

" ***Nervous laughter*** I-I think that's a little over board but you can put it on the floor by the fridge pick out the best ones and put the rest in the fridge"

"Right away"

"Okay and Neru I should have a spare apron over by the hanger over there put it on and come back to help with slicing the fruit"

"Gotcha"

"Your girlfriend is putting ya to work Neru~"

 _ ***Sighs***_ _I won't even say anythin' any more_

I went to go put on apron and I came back the whole crate was gone and a horde of fruits were on the table. Pinky had on an apron already and I'm not gonna lie…she rocked it. Of course I was never gonna tell her that so I kept the thought to myself. I asked Haku if she wanted me to start slicin' the fruit while Pinky sounded like she was arguin' with her maid. She nodded and showed me how to slice the fruit Haku also told me to slice it thinly but not too thin. I gave her the thumbs up and started to slice some strawberries and I…had a horrible time slicin' them. Granted I haven't been in a kitchen in a while so I wasted bout a small carton of strawberries. Haku said it was fine since we could still eat them but I felt bad doesn't make it better that Nero was laughin' hysterically by my ear. So I was basically dyin' of embarrassment cause I couldn't slice fruit properly and I was too prideful to ask for help.

"PFFT, AHAHAHA WHAT TYPE OF SLICING IS THAT!"

 _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Stop it! You're hurtin' my pride just as bad as my dignity!_ _ ***Blush***_

* * *

 **Me: We'll leave it there~!**

 **Neru: *Depressed*….**

 **Me: *Looks at Neru*Neru? Haku what's with Neru? She looks so depressed**

 **Haku: I think her not able to slice some strawberries is getting to her**

 **Me: I see…well we can't win `em all so get over it!**

 **Neru: …It was such a simple task…ahahaha…so simple…**

 **Me: It really killed her pride didn't it…?**

 **Haku: *Nods*I offered to help but Ne-Ne said she wanted to learn by herself**

 **Me: And? There's no way that's it right**

 **Haku: Well…*Points to where Luka and Miku were at***

 **Luka+Miku: *hysterically laughing*what is that!?**

 **Luka: AHAHAHAHAHA! This one looks like something a toddler would do!**

 **Miku: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not even Luka-chan take a look at this one! This one looks like a bulldozer went over it!**

 **Haku: Both of you! That's mean! Apologize to Neru right now!**

 **Me+Luka+Miku: *Surprised*…Hai…we're sorry…**

 **Haku: Do you three really mean it!**

 **Me+Luka+Miku: Hai…**

 **Haku: Good…*Goes over to comfort Neru*Neru…? Here let's end the chapter then let me make you a cheesecake ok? So cheer up for me*Smile***

 **Neru: *Light blush*Haku-a…*Nods***

 **Haku+Neru: Thank you for readin'/g this month's story sarabara**


	14. Announcement

**Me: Ok so this isn't an upload it's more of an announcement and I didn't want to do this until further down the line but its best I do it now then wait to do it later. I'm going to re-write everything from the beginning…I know I know I shouldn't be doing this now that I wrote 13 chapters or so but I went though it again and it's type…inconsistent to read at least to me. And I was also just writing this at random but I decided to take it more seriously and do a better job at it. I was never the type to give crap work and when I re-read the first chapter I was HELLA unsatisfied with my work. Then going more and more through the chapters I didn't like how it was inconsistent, confusing and downright awkward. Then comparing this to my other fanfic it was shit so to satisfy myself and I'm sure some of you readers I'll re-write it. Thing is it WILL take a while cause I also just got where I wanted this story to go and how Haku and Neru's relationship will develop soo…shit's gonna go down I'll try to re-write everything so it doesn't take me forever and I'll be able to upload a new chapter. Again sorry for the inconvenience but I rather give you something that is a good read then a confusing and bad story.**

 **Neru: Don't worry we'll work Setsuna to the bone so we can get back on track!**

 **Haku: And I'll make sure Ne-Ne doesn't kill Setsuna-chan so the story can continue**

 **Rin: At this moment Setsuna knew she fucked up*Grins***

 **Me: Well you ain't wrong there Rin-chan well all together now!**

 **Everyone: Well then until we meet again! Sarabara!**


End file.
